


Francuskie wakacje

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jest to ficzek zawierający francuskie wstawki, których nie tłumaczyłam, podobnie zresztą wyglądał oryginał. Dla wyróżnienia kwestii, które Francuzi wypowiadają między sobą, zastosowałam znaki równości.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A French Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594005) by [dreamofflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight). 



> Jest to ficzek zawierający francuskie wstawki, których nie tłumaczyłam, podobnie zresztą wyglądał oryginał. Dla wyróżnienia kwestii, które Francuzi wypowiadają między sobą, zastosowałam znaki równości.

Rozdział 1

\- Poproszę dwie filiżanki czarnej herbaty, do obu mleko i miód... Um… Co chciałaś, kochanie? – składająca zamówienie kobieta w średnim wieku zwróciła się do stojącej obok blond dziewczynki, zajętej gapieniem się na oszkloną szafkę przed sobą, pełną ciast, tortów i deserów. Mała przyciskała obie dłonie i buzię do wcześniej pozbawionego smug szkła.  
\- Chcę misiowe ciasteczko! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się promiennie do kobiety, która nie mogła tego nie odwzajemnić. Zaśmiała się i ponownie zwróciła do mężczyzny za ladą.  
\- Ciasteczko w kształcie misia i canelé dla mnie, Castielu.  
\- Lisandro, czy to wszystko na dzisiaj?  
\- Tak, dziękuję.  
\- Dobrze, zaraz wszystko przyniosę.  
Kobieta zapłaciła za zamówienie i odeszła, prowadząc za sobą dziewczynkę. Mała odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny za ladą, pomachała i poszła za matką na ocieniony dziedziniec.  
„Zawsze miło jest je widzieć”, pomyślał, uśmiechnął się do siebie i wrócił do kuchni, by zrobić herbatę.

Był niedzielny poranek, dopiero 10 rano, a jego kawiarnia, Petits Gâteaux, już nieźle prosperowała. Skończywszy herbatę i wziąwszy tacę z pieczywem oraz wszystkim dla klientów, Castiel udał się na mały dziedziniec przed swoim sklepem, zatrzymując się na chwilę i przyglądając najnowszym zmianom, jakie on i jego siostra Anna wprowadzili w tym miejscu. Sklep znajdował się na drodze prowadzącej na plażę, Chemin de la Mer, więc jego klienci mogli siedzieć w cieniu olbrzymiego baldachimu drzew figowych i spoglądać na ocean. Drzewa rosły tam od czasu, kiedy posadzili je jego dziadkowie – po odbudowaniu sklepu w 1946 roku, po tym, jak II Wojna Światowa zniszczyła Hawr, w centrum którego znajdowała się kawiarnia. Figi zaczęły swój żywot jako malutkie drzewka, ale teraz rozciągały się nad drugim piętrem małego sklepu, stojącego na tyłach działki i mieszczącego zarówno kawiarnię, jak i malutkie mieszkanie na górze, które Castiel nazywał domem. Długo przedtem, zanim się urodził, jego rodzice postąpili zgodnie z tradycją zapoczątkowaną przez dziadków, polegającą na tym, by na dziedzińcu sadzić nowe rośliny, i dodali winogrona, wisterię oraz jaśmin w pobliżu wejścia, mając nadzieję, że w gorące letnie popołudnia zapach sprowadzi tu klientów.  
Zadziałało. Petits Gâteaux była jedną z najpopularniejszych kawiarni wśród miejscowych, ukrytą za kwitnącymi winoroślami oraz krętą, kutą żelazną bramą i kratą. Niewielu turystów tu zaglądało, ale Castielowi to nie przeszkadzało. Turyści, których spotkał, byli w większości niegrzeczni i bezczelni i nie byli w stanie zrozumieć tego, że on nie mówił po angielsku. Przypuszczał, że nauczenie się angielskiego byłoby dobrym pomysłem, zważywszy na to, że w obecnych czasach niemal każdy mówił dwoma – swoim ojczystym i angielskim. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu, którego nie umiał dokładnie wskazać, po prostu był temu przeciwny i unikał uczenia się czegokolwiek poza podstawami typu „Przepraszam, ale nie mówię po angielsku” oraz „Toaleta jest za rogiem.”  
Zostawiwszy herbatę i ciastka odwrócił się ponownie, by podziwiać ręcznie malowany fresk na jednej ze ścian; Anna była tak utalentowana, że zdołała zmienić całą powierzchnię we francuską wieś, łącznie z drzewami i złotymi wzgórzami, klifami i wielkimi posiadłościami w oddali. Druga ściana była zarośnięta bluszczem, który Castiel posadził, kiedy był młodszy, i który praktycznie przejął ją całą. Sąsiadom nie przeszkadzało, że ich ściany wykorzystano w taki sposób, nawet, jeśli technicznie rzecz biorąc była to ich własność, skoro ściany znajdowały się na zewnątrz ich budynków. Jednak mały dziedziniec Castiela był dla wszystkich przystanią i właściciele okolicznych sklepów cieszyli się, że mieli dokąd uciec, gdy latem robiło się za gorąco, gdy plażę okupowali turyści i gdy przyjezdni szukali rozrywki.  
Dziedziniec miał piękną podłogę z czerwonej cegły, lekko nierówną i w zdecydowanie nieciekawy wzór, ułożony przez jego dziadka wiele lat temu, ale wytrzymał dziesiątki lat chodzenia po nim. Od czasu do czasu jakąś cegłę trzeba było wymienić, a Anna dopilnowywała, by, jeśli już się to zdarzyło, element zastępczy był ładniejszy od starego, wybierając różnokolorowe kostki, ceramikę, granit, a czasami nawet szklane płytki. Teraz podłoga stanowiła patchwork kamienia, szkła i cegieł, co tylko dodawało całości domowego klimatu. Ściany pomalowano na ciepły, maślanożółty kolor, a tam, gdzie pokrywały je winogrona, kraty czy freski, farba dawała całości słoneczny klimat, choć już popękała i zaczęła się mocno złuszczać, odsłaniając cegły. Wokół drzew figowych stały zużyte drewniane ławki, pokryte ludzkimi imionami i inicjałami, datami i życzeniami szczęścia czy długiego związku. Drewno było gładkie od wysiedzenia, a siedzisko pod figowcem było ulubionym miejscem wielu stałych klientów w Petits Gâteaux. Krzesła i stoły wykonano z kutego żelaza, podobnie jak bramę frontową, wijącego się we wzorach przypominających Art Nouveau. Dziedziniec zdobiły też datury w doniczkach, podobnie jak pokryte mchem kamienne posążki u podstaw krat, oraz klomby wypełnione po brzegi mieszanką dzikich kwiatów, stanowiące eksplozję koloru przy zieleni bluszczu.  
Wreszcie, patrząc na kawiarnię, Castiel musiał się uśmiechnąć. Ręcznie malowany napis Petits Gâteaux, wyróżniający się krętymi, czerwono – złotymi literami na tle żółtej ściany zawsze go uszczęśliwiał. Anna pomogła, ale tę część wykonał w większości sam. Ciemnoczerwono-białe pasiaste markizy, zwisające nad napisem, osłaniały przód sklepu, kiedy słońce stało w zenicie, ale wszystko było bardziej na pokaz, niż z praktycznej potrzeby – przez większość czasu dziedziniec pokrywał częściowy lub całkowity cień, dzięki figowcom oraz wysokim budynkom po każdej stronie kawiarni. Wielkie drewniane drzwi prowadzące do samej kawiarni były otwarte od 7 rano do 20.00 każdego dnia, słońce czy deszcz, wakacje czy nie, a Castiel od lat nie wziął chorobowego, nie od czasu, kiedy nabawił się zapalenia płuc pewnej zimy po tym, jak sprzątał na zewnątrz w deszczu (oj, jak Anna się na niego darła z tego powodu!).  
Wzdychając z zadowoleniem, szczęśliwy z powodu sprzątania i lekkich przeróbek, jakie wykonali, Castiel wszedł z powrotem do środka, akurat w porę, by nalać klientowi kolejną filiżankę kawy i wręczyć mu kolejnego eklerka, trzeciego tego poranka.  
\- Castiel, one są dziś po prostu pyszne! Ponownie przeskoczyłeś samego siebie!  
\- Dzięki, Peter… Miłego dnia!  
\- Tobie również, mój chłopcze.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się i wytarł dłonie w biały fartuch otaczający mu talię, podciągnął rękawy swojej jasnoniebieskiej koszuli i stanął za ladą, czekając na następnego klienta.

Dean Winchester czuł się kompletnie nie na miejscu.  
Pewnie, sceneria była niesamowita, powietrze było świeże i czyste, a jedzenie po prostu boskie. Ale Francja nie była w jego stylu. Zasadniczo ludzie tutaj byli – a naprawdę próbował znaleźć na to inne określenie – dziwni. Europejczycy zdawali się oczekiwać, że wszyscy będą mówić ich obcym, nosowym językiem. No sorry, ale Dean absolutnie nie zamierzał uczyć się francuskiego tylko z powodu trzymiesięcznego pobytu. Wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego doktor Singer wysłał go do Francji. Odpoczynek by mu się przydał, a wakacje nad morzem były niesamowitym pomysłem – ale Francja? Dean przez całe życie nie wyjeżdżał ze Stanów, a kiedy jego brat Sam podążył za swą narzeczoną Jessiką do Francji, ciężko mu było zrozumieć, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby zmieniać dom na takie miejsce. Ale Sam był szczęśliwy, a jeśli Dean poprawnie czytał między wierszami, to wkrótce miał zostać wujkiem… Zabukował więc podróż z powodów zdrowotnych, aby zerwać z paleniem, które przyszło wtedy, kiedy stał się pisarzem. No i jeszcze jedno – Francuzi byli po prostu pyszni. Dean już cały ranek spędził na plaży Hawru, leżąc na ręczniku i pozwalając słońcu pieścić jego już opaloną skórę, jednocześnie spod okularów taksując wzrokiem surferów. Około południa poszedł popływać, pozwalając świeżej wodzie morskiej ochłodzić rozgrzaną skórę, po czym wrócił na swój ręcznik – i zastał na nim kogoś. Facet był dość przystojny, wysoki i ciemnowłosy, akurat w typie Deana, i praktycznie go rozebrał swoimi ciemnobrązowymi oczami.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że leżysz na moim ręczniku – dociął mu Dean, podchodząc bliżej i starając się pokazać swój brzuch najlepiej, jak umiał.  
Facet zaśmiał się i przesunął trochę na bok, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie.  
\- Dołącz do mnie, d'accord?  
Uśmiechnął się do niego, a Dean oblizał się i wzruszył ramionami. Cieszył się, że facet chociaż trochę mówił po angielsku, ponieważ, choć Dean uwielbiał jednonocne przygody, byłoby trochę miło rozumieć, co twój partner krzyczy w łóżku…  
\- Może zamiast tego coś zjemy? – zasugerował, kiedy zaczęło mu burczeć w brzuchu. Naprawdę przydałoby mu się coś do jedzenia, a do tego cały kanister piwa. Wobec tego założył sobie na mokre ciało białą koszulę i poszedł za drugim mężczyzną w dół plaży.  
Facet, Jérôme, reprezentował bardziej gadatliwą część, opowiadał Deanowi o mieście i rodzinie po drodze do jego ulubionego miejsca: kawiarni i cukierni trochę poza Hawrem. Kiedy jakieś pół godziny później tam dotarli, Dean był nim już trochę wkurzony. Pewnie, miło było gadać i w ogóle, ale jego angielski był po prostu okropny i Dean miał bardziej ochotę go walnąć, niż przelecieć… Kawiarnia była z zewnątrz mała i niepozorna i Dean podążył za Jérôme do środka z mieszanymi uczuciami. Kiedy jednak ponownie wyszli na zewnątrz, Dean absolutnie zrozumiał, czemu Jérôme lubił to miejsce. Dziedziniec pokrywały plamy światła, część spoczywała całkowicie w cieniu dużych drzew i Dean spędził dobre pięć minut po prostu patrząc, podziwiając obrazy na murach, żelazne krzesła i stoły, osobliwą posadzkę i autentycznie szczęśliwych i zadowolonych ludzi wokół. Usiedli przy stole dokładnie pod jednym z dużych drzew i Dean zdusił nerwowy komentarz, bo wolałby raczej siedzieć na samym końcu dziedzińca, tak blisko oceanu, jak to możliwe, w miejscu skąpanym w ciepłym świetle.

Castiel złapał dzbanek mrożonej herbaty, by dolać jej klientowi, i gdy skończył, podszedł do dwóch mężczyzn siedzących pod figowcem, lekko uśmiechnięty. Uśmiech zniknął niemal natychmiast, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, kto tam siedział. Był to Jérôme, miejscowy flirciarz, który sypiał praktycznie ze wszystkim, co miało dwie nogi, mężczyzną czy kobietą, żonatym czy nie, i wolał turystów, jako że większość miejscowych w Hawrze nie chciała mieć z nim już nic wspólnego. „'Et merde”, pomyślał Castiel, po czym westchnął i przybrał swój najlepszy uśmiech “szczęśliwego właściciela”, a następnie podszedł do nich obu.  
= Witam w Petits Gâteaux, mam na imię Castiel, co mogę wam obu... = dech zamarł mu w gardle, kiedy na dźwięk jego głosu mężczyzna towarzyszący Jérôme się odwrócił – był absolutnie najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką Castiel w życiu widział. Karmelowa skóra, lśniące zielone oczy, pełne różowe usta, mocna linia szczęki i nos boga. Castiel wciągnął powietrze, bo od jego wstrzymywania zaczęły go boleć płuca. = Um… Co mogę wam obu podać?=  
Jérôme spojrzał to na Castiela, to na Deana, i na twarzy mignęło mu coś, co można było jedynie opisać jako psotę. Wzruszył ramionami i odezwał się po francusku do właściciela sklepu, nie patrząc na Deana ponownie.  
= Ja poproszę mrożoną herbatę i croissanta… Zobaczmy, co chciałby mój przyjaciel =  
Jérôme odwrócił się do Deana z uśmiechem godnym węża, jadowitym i planującym. - Więc, Dean, co chciałbyś zjeść?  
Castiel bawił się dzbankiem, obserwując, jak woda się na nim skrapla i płynie w dół po dmuchanym szkle, skapując na płytki. Nie mógł spojrzeć na tego mężczyznę – czy miał na imię Dean? – ponownie; był przerażony, że mógłby on jakoś odgadnąć jego myśli, chociaż wydawało się oczywiste, że mężczyzna praktycznie nie mówił po francusku, skoro to Jérôme składał zamówienie. Castiel westchnął wewnętrznie, przyznając, że oczywiście Jérôme poderwałby najbardziej zapierającego dech w piersiach mężczyznę, jakiego on w życiu widział, i oczywiście, że ten mężczyzna nie mówiłby po francusku. Przynajmniej w ten sposób nie było szansy, aby Castiel niezręcznie potknął się w rozmowie, jąkając się lub mówiąc coś, czego nie zamierzał. Może było najlepiej, że dzieliła ich bariera językowa i Jérôme. Tak, tak było prawdopodobnie najlepiej.  
Stał, czekając na odpowiedź Deana i tłumaczenie Jérôme; cień drzewa i jego spuszczony w dół wzrok ukrywały większość jego rysów.

Dean już jakąś chwilę przeglądał menu, ze zmarszczonym czołem próbując odcyfrować maleńkie literki w obcym języku, kiedy jakiś melodyjny, łagodny głos sprowadził go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Kiedy odłożył menu i uniósł głowę, spojrzał w twarz boga. Kelner – chociaż wydawał się nieco starszy od nich obu – tak naprawdę to trochę przypominał Jérôme swoją bladą skórą i ciemnymi włosami. Ale jego oczy… O Boże, jego oczy to była zupełnie inna historia… Były kryształowo niebieskie i wręcz idiotycznie wyraźnie odbijały osłupiałą twarz Deana. Dean odchrząknął, próbując bezskutecznie oderwać wzrok od mężczyzny. Pomyślał, że Jérôme też to pewnie zauważył, ale w tej chwili nie był w stanie się tym przejąć. Dean rzucił mężczyźnie uśmiech i odwrócił się do Jérôme, pytającego go o zamówienie. Zamiast dać mu tę satysfakcję i pozwolić tłumaczyć, Dean ponownie wziął menu i rzucił okiem na oferty dnia. Odwróciwszy się do kelnera uśmiechnął się ponownie, pokazując zęby i marszcząc nos, i wskazał coś w karcie.  
\- Une... uhm… gâteau au chocolat – powiedział swoim najlepszym – i absolutnie śmiesznym – francuskim, po czym oblizał usta. – A do tego czarną kawę – dodał. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wzruszył ramionami, kiedy ujrzał, jak zarówno Jérôme i kelner spojrzeli na niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia i podziwu. – Przepraszam, starałem się, jak umiałem.

Castiel nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, ale zdołał powstrzymać chichot.  
\- Un excellent choix, Monsieur.  
Wiedział, usłyszawszy to wielokrotnie, że słowo “kawa” znaczyło „café”, więc pokiwał obu mężczyznom i wrócił do środka, aby przygotować im zamówienie. Dłonie pracowały mu automatycznie, podczas gdy umysł zajął się obserwowaniem zza lady mężczyzny siedzącego z Jérôme; błądził wzrokiem po jego twarzy, mocnych, szerokich barkach, silnych ramionach i dłoniach. Castiel zarumienił się, jego umysł natychmiast wypełniły myśli, które rzadko się tam pojawiały. Nigdy wcześniej ludzie go tak nie pociągali; prawdę mówiąc, przez 30 lat życia na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć liczbę razów, kiedy to poczuł tak natychmiastowe, gwałtowne przyciąganie. Było czymś aż niewygodnym, że wyłącznie patrzenie na drugiego mężczyzna wywoływało w nim pożar lędźwi. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł wdzięczność za ciężki fartuch wokół talii.  
Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, by przygotować tacę z zamówieniem; wyszedł balansując nią w jednej ręce, stąpając lekko i krążąc między stolikami.  
\- Un café et une part de gâteau au chocolat – ustawił talerz z ciastem czekoladowym przed Deanem; wyglądało jak arcydzieło. Pod dużym kawałkiem ciasta syrop czekoladowy tworzył piękny, krzyżujący się motyw, z boku tkwiła gałązka mięty. „Pasuje do jego oczu”, pomyślał Castiel przygotowując talerz w kuchni. Postawił małą filiżankę czarnej kawy, potem mały pojemnik z mlekiem i niewielki kubek pełen grudek nieoczyszczonego, brązowego cukru. - Et un croissant et du thé pour vous – ustawił na stole mrożoną herbatę i talerz z croissantem; mrożona herbata wyglądała jak zwykle, podana ze świeżą cytryną w środku i następną gałązką mięty, ale croissant po prostu leżał na talerzu. Jérôme uśmiechnął się i złapał Castiela za nadgarstek, na co ten zamarł w miejscu i spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
= Dziękuję, Castiel… Mógłbym z tobą chwilę pomówić? =   
Castiel zawahał się, ale pokiwał głową.  
= Oczywiście… =  
Jérôme puścił jego nadgarstek i Castiel poszedł do drzwi kawiarni. Jérôme uśmiechnął się do Deana.  
\- Muszę pogadać z właścicielem... – odezwał się szybko. – Za chwilę wrócę.  
Wstał i prześlizgnął się przez tłum do drzwi, u których czekał Castiel. Rozmawiali prędko, Jérôme mówił przyciszonym tonem i mocno gestykulował, zaś Castiel wycofał się w siebie; uniósł trzymaną w dłoniach tacę prawie jak tarczę i przycisnął ją mocno do piersi.  
= Nie, nie, nie, Castielu, nie rozumiesz mnie. Pytam, czy nie chciałbyś… cieszyć się towarzystwem moim i mojego nowego przyjaciela. Widziałem, jak wcześniej na niego patrzyłeś. =  
= … Nie. =  
= Jesteś pewien? Bo wygląda naprawdę pysznie, nie sądzisz? =  
Obaj mężczyźni odwrócili głowy, by spojrzeć na Deana, Jérôme z uśmieszkiem i uniesioną brwią, Castiel z rumieńcem. I szybko się odwrócił.  
= Nie, Jérôme, ja... nie jestem taki. Proszę, wracaj do swego przyjaciela… A mnie daj wrócić do pracy. =  
Jérôme zawahał się przez chwilę i już miał dalej naciskać, kiedy wszedł nowy klient i minął obu mężczyzn w drodze do środka. Castiel wykorzystał tę okazję, by wślizgnąć się z powrotem za bezpieczną ladę.  
Jérôme westchnął, po czym wzruszył ramionami i pomaszerował z powrotem do Deana, uśmiechając się automatycznie od razu, gdy tylko usiadł.  
\- Ach… witaj ponownie, piękny. Jak ci smakuje ciasto?

Dean rozparł się w krześle, trzymając już maleńki widelczyk, a wzrokiem śledził obu mężczyzn idących z powrotem do kawiarni. Nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali – oczywiście, że nie, bo stali w końcu prawie 50 stóp dalej – ale było wyraźnie oczywiste, że właściciel Petits Gâteaux czuł się niewygodnie w towarzystwie kompana Deana. I Dean nie mógł go za to winić… Uczciwie mówiąc, Jérôme był przystojny, ale był też głośny, a to, jak rzucał się na ludzi, których uznał za interesujących, było zwyczajnie okropne. Kiedy Jérôme wrócił do ich stolika, Dean poczuł się niemal rozczarowany, a młody mężczyzna też nie wydawał się być z siebie zadowolony. Dean nie spytał jednak o nic, tylko pokiwał głową, odciął pierwszy kęs ciasta i włożył sobie do ust. Gdy tylko dotknęło jego języka, przysiągłby, że był bliski omdlenia. Smak był nie do opisania… Zimna czekolada topiła mu się na języku, a syrop okrywał ją delikatnie i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać niskiego jęku. Jérôme spojrzał na niego z mieszanką zadowolenia z siebie i podniecenia, ale Dean nawet się nie przejął ewentualnym zakłopotaniem. To… To było za dobre, by się teraz martwić czymś innym. Delektował się tym uczuciem, nie spieszył się, smakując każdy mały kęs ciasta i do czasu, kiedy zlizał ostatnie okruchy z widelca, kawa zdążyła mu już wystygnąć. Sięgnął po serwetkę i wytarł usta, po czym odsunął się i westchnął, po części rozczarowany faktem, że się skończyło, a po części pełen czystej, najwyższej satysfakcji. Przeszukiwał wzrokiem kawiarnię, dopóki nie spojrzał na właściciela, opierającego się o framugę i… Tak… Właściciel zdecydowanie spoglądał na niego i Jérôme. Dean rzucił mu uśmiech i ponownie się oblizał, bardziej w próbie pokazania, jak bardzo smakowało mu ciasto, niż flirtu. Ale mężczyzna zarumienił się mocno, po czym szybko się odwrócił i zniknął w środku. Dean zmarszczył brwi i po kilku sekundach spojrzał z powrotem na Jérôme, który zdawał się być niezadowolony.  
\- To było… Miałeś rację, ciasto było bardzo dobre! – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się do niego. Łyknął swojej zimnej teraz kawy i ponownie oblizał usta, po czym odchrząknął. – Um, słuchaj… całkiem zapomniałem… mam spotkanie, mój brat jest w mieście, więc… Tak… - wstał szybko, może trochę za szybko, i złapał swój wiszący na oparciu krzesła ręcznik. Pochylił się, by cmoknąć Jérôme w policzek – w Europie się to po prostu robiło, tak to wyglądało – i w geście pożegnania uniósł dłoń. Odwrócił się, zanim facet zdążył zaprotestować, i udał się do drzwi. Właściciel stał w środku za ladą i gapił się na tacę pełną malutkich babeczek. Dean musiał dwukrotnie odchrząknąć, zanim tamten wreszcie spojrzał w górę. Wciąż był nieco czerwony i wyglądał, jakby go na czymś przyłapano.  
\- Ciasto… um… gâteau? to czekoladowe coś... To było bardzo dobre… délicieux! – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się do niego. Bardzo chciał zostać i próbować więcej z nim pogadać – przy okazji robiąc z siebie idiotę – ale wolał uniknąć tego, że Jérôme by za nim poszedł, więc po prostu mrugnął do pięknego, gapiącego się na niego, oniemiałego mężczyzny i wyszedł.

Castiel nie był pewien, co myśleć o mężczyźnie, który przyszedł z Jérôme, a Jérôme, wychodząc, z całą pewnością był wkurzony i ledwo pożegnał się z Castielem, któremu to naprawdę nie przeszkadzało.  
Dziwny turysta tego dnia prędko zniknął mu z myśli, bo interes rozkręcił się jeszcze bardziej i Castiel miał na następny dzień tuzin zamówień na torty. Jednak na koniec dnia, gdy przyklejał już siedemdziesiątą różę do trzypiętrowego weselnego tortu, wrócił do niego obraz zielonych oczu i zbyt pewnego siebie uśmiechu, i Castiel uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dopóki sobie nie uświadomił, że zdekoncentrowany zniszczył różę.  
\- Oh merde!

Minął cały tydzień, zanim Castiel ponownie pomyślał o Deanie, i znowu była to niedziela. Dzień okazał się chłodniejszy od poprzednich, więc nie tak wielu ludzi miało ochotę na przekąski, a na dziedzińcu siedziało tylko kilku stałych bywalców, czytających coś na słońcu, sączących napoje i jedzących.  
Castiel zajmował się kolejnym zamówieniem, tym razem tuzinem canelés de Bordeaux dla piekarza, ze świeżym kompotem z malin. Pracował w otwartej kuchni, łatwo dostrzeganej zza lady, ponieważ główną część kawiarni od tylnej oddzielały stale otwarte drzwi, których skrzydło usunięto już dawno temu, oraz wielka, podobna do okna otwarta przestrzeń na środku ściany, z wbudowanym stołem rozgraniczającym kuchnię i przód kawiarni. Nadawała się idealnie do stawiania tam gotowych zamówień, by je odebrać, i do prezentowania co wymyślniejszych dzieł Castiela, podobnie jak do ustawiania koszy ze świeżym chlebem, który piekł codziennie rano, zanim słońce wstało. Podśpiewywał sobie niskim, miękkim głosem, wyciągając z piekarnika formy i przewracając je na raszki, po czym walnął każdą w spód drewnianą łyżką. Castiel pracował szybko, każde z ciast udało się idealnie. Zajął się mieszaniem stojącej na palniku mikstury malinowej, więc nie zauważył następnego wchodzącego klienta.

Na początku tygodnia zadzwoniła Jess i zaprosiła go na obiad do ich domu, co Dean radośnie podchwycił. W końcu wreszcie miał blisko do młodszego brata i jego kochanej – i bardzo utalentowanej kulinarnie – narzeczonej, więc czemu, u licha, miałby odrzucać taką kuszącą propozycję? Koniec końców spędził poza Hawrem cały tydzień, zajmując ich gościnny pokój i ciesząc się rodzinną atmosferą. W czwartek Sam zaproponował wycieczkę do Paryża, który znajdował się o dwie godziny drogi dalej i Dean – nie będąc naprawdę wielkim fanem chodzenia godzinami po zatłoczonym mieście i gapienia się na stare, bliskie zawalenia budynki – zgodził się z wahaniem. Paryż był… cóż… był miły. Nie tak piękny, jak to sobie zawsze Dean wyobrażał, obejrzawszy wszystkie te fajne zdjęcia na pocztówkach i naczytawszy się o „mieście miłości”. Cóż, może i można było znaleźć miłość gdzieś w tych zsypach na śmieci, jakie nazywali ulicami…  
Wrócili nieco pozbawieni złudzeń, Dean trochę rozczarowany, a Sam i Jess nie mogli zrozumieć, czemu Dean nie podzielał ich entuzjazmu dla miasta. Został na obiad i śniadanie następnego dnia, ale potem wziął taksówkę do swego hotelu w centrum Hawru. Zaniedbanie pracy na prawie cały tydzień zaczęło mu poważnie dogryzać i gdy tylko znalazł się w swoim ładnym, małym pokoju, postanowił wreszcie coś zrobić. Wziąwszy szybki prysznic i przebrawszy się wziął portfel i laptopa, założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ponownie wyszedł z hotelu. Włóczył się przez chwilę po tej części miasta, szukając dobrego, cichego miejsca, ale bezskutecznie. Wszędzie kręcili się turyści i uliczni sprzedawcy; po okolicy niosło się ciągłe brzęczenie głosów, śmiechu i hałasu ulicznego. Nagle Dean wiedział po prostu, gdzie musiał pójść. Udał się na plażę i podążył tą samą ścieżką, jaką zaledwie tydzień temu poszli on i Jérôme. Zaskoczył go fakt, z jaką łatwością ponownie odnalazł Petits Gâteaux, i szczerząc się do siebie przeszedł dwa stopnie prowadzące do małej kawiarni. Wewnątrz nikogo nie było, wszyscy goście jak zwykle woleli zacieniony dziedziniec, więc gdy Dean zajrzał do otwartej kuchni i zauważył odwróconego do niego tyłem właściciela, uśmiech na ustach tylko mu się poszerzył. Dean pochylił się nad ladą i nacisnął stary dzwonek.

Castiel obrócił się na dźwięk dzwonka, wytarł dłonie w fartuch i ponownie podszedł do lady, patrząc na swoje dłonie, by upewnić się, że są czyste, zanim powita gościa.  
\- Bonjour! En quoi puis-je vous être utile? – zamarł, kiedy sobie uświadomił, kto zadzwonił, i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, po czym odchrząknął. – Uch… witaj…?  
Castiel nosił tego ranka białą koszulę z dekoltem w kształcie V, a na przedzie fartucha, w okolicy talii, widniały plamy po malinach. Koszula ukazywała jego obojczyki i małe zagłębienie w szyi, silne barki i szczupło umięśnione ramiona. Castiel poruszył się nieco, przeczesując sobie dłonią rozczochrane włosy. Dziś miał w nich sporo cukru pudru, co wyglądało prawie jak śnieg.  
„Wrócił… myślałem, że był tylko turystą?... może jego wakacje trwają dłużej, niż u większości”, pomyślał Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się, słysząc wyraźne zaskoczenie w głosie mężczyzny, i ponownie się wyprostował, krążąc wzrokiem po całym jego ciele. Nigdy nie wiedział, że lubił fartuchy, ale teraz, gdy się z tym skonfrontował… do licha, nawet poplamiony i pognieciony materiał mógł być gorący, jeśli nosiło go tak wspaniałe stworzenie. Odchrząknął i pokazał gestem na zewnątrz.  
\- Zamierzam… Um, mógłbyś mi po prostu przynieść cappuccino? I… dwa z tych – uniósł dwa palce, po czym pokazał na wystawie wymyślne babeczki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. – Merci – zaczekał chwilę, aż drugi mężczyzna potaknął, po czym wyciągnął rękę i lekko dotknął jego dłoni leżącej na ladzie. – Jestem… Je suis Dean – powiedział i uśmiechnął się nieco niezręcznie słysząc swój okropny francuski. – A ty jesteś…?

Castiel praktycznie podskoczył, kiedy Dean go dotknął, przez obu przeskoczyła iskra. Zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na niego, szerzej otwierając niebieskie oczy. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się coś takiego i oczywiście logicznym wyjaśnieniem było, że któryś z nich był naładowany i że ten ładunek przeskoczył z jednej dłoni do drugiej. Jednak serce Castiela już biło dwukrotnie szybciej, niż zanim spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, a w głowie wirowało mu od możliwości.  
\- Ach… Je m'appelle Castiel... Um... Ja... Ach, tak… Oui.  
Pokiwał głową i nerwowo oblizał usta, po czym szybko się odwrócił i poszedł zrobić cappuccino. Włosy na karku mu stanęły, kiedy poczuł na sobie oceniający wzrok Deana. Castiel nie był pewien, co myśleć na temat mężczyzny; nie był tępy i wiedział, kiedy ktoś próbował flirtować. Ale czy nie tak robili wszyscy Amerykanie? W przeszłości nigdy nie zwracał na to prawdziwej uwagi, zbyt wkurzony okropnym nastawieniem większości spotkanych turystów, a od ich braku manier gotowała mu się krew. Dean był inny. Był uprzejmy, chociaż bezczelny, a Castiel stwierdził, że rumieniec na jego twarzy pochodził bardziej z zakłopotania tym, że nie wiedział, co mężczyźnie powiedzieć, zważywszy, iż był pewien, że Dean nie mówił zbyt wiele po francusku, a Castiel jeszcze mniej po angielsku, niż z powodu wyraźnego flirtu, jaki próbował z nim nawiązać Dean. „Przypuszczam, że tak będzie najlepiej. Najprawdopodobniej i tak wkrótce wyjedzie…”, pomyślał sobie zastanawiając się, które babeczki wybrać, unosząc swoje szczupłe dłonie z palcami popękanymi od ciągłego zmywania nad szklaną gablotką. Ostrożnie wybrał dwie najładniejsze, ozdobione odpowiednio białą i czerwoną różą wykonaną z idealnie uformowanego lukru oraz dwóch cukrowych listków wsuniętych pod lukier celem dopełnienia dzieła. Castiel umieścił obie na małym talerzyku, potem na następnym postawił cappuccino i przytrzymując kciukiem złotą łyżeczkę wyszedł z kawiarni i podszedł do miejsca, na którym usiadł Dean – ku zaskoczeniu Castiela najbliżej wejścia do kawiarni, jak to było możliwe.  
\- Ach… - odchrząknął i przemówił ponownie, starając się jak najlepiej wymieszać francuski ze znanymi sobie angielskimi słowami. - Voilà vos deux, heu... babeczki et un cappuccino.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się nerwowo stawiając talerzyki i niemal rozlał kawę, tak drżała mu dłoń. Złapał jednak filiżankę i sapnął, uśmiechając się szybko, po czym odwrócił się i szybko wrócił do środka, ponownie czując, jak płoną mu policzki.  
„Bardzo, bardzo ładnie, Castiel!”, zbeształ się mentalnie, powracając za bezpieczną ladę.

Zamiast usiąść przy jednym ze stołów, na które patrzył najpierw, Dean wybrał taki blisko wejścia, skąd mógł widzieć część lady i od czasu do czasu dłonie właściciela… Castiela, gładko przygotowujące jego zamówienie. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że te dłonie drżały, kiedy mężczyzna przyniósł małą tacę z kawą i słodyczami, i Dean nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu. Jeśli się nie mylił – a w takich przypadkach niemal zawsze miał rację – to wydawał się wywierać na Castielu podobne wrażenie, jakie on wywierał na nim. Podążył wzrokiem za mężczyzną do środka kawiarni i zaczekał, aż ten zniknął mu z oczu, po czym łyknął kawy. Cappuccino było pyszne, a jednak zupełnie inne od tego, do czego Dean przywykł… Musiała to być kwestia jakiejś tajnej receptury i Deana kusiło, by w taki czy inny sposób wyciągnąć ją od Castiela. Wyjął z wielkiej torby laptopa i włączył go, po czym rozparł się w krześle i wziął kolejny łyk gorącego napoju. Castiel… Dean naprawdę nie lubił języka francuskiego i dziwnych imion, jakie ludzie tutaj przeważnie nosili, ale musiał przyznać, że to imię było naprawdę kurewsko piękne…  
Dean spędził całe popołudnie pracując nad swoimi notatkami, unosząc głowę za każdym razem, kiedy Castiel wychodził z kawiarni, uśmiechając się do niego i szczerząc do siebie, gdy w odpowiedzi widywał mocno zaczerwienioną twarz. I nikt nie mógł go winić za to, że nieszczególnie szło mu z książką, kiedy rozpraszał go ktoś tak cudowny, jak Castiel…

Dean dla odmiany rozpraszał Castiela i mężczyzna nie był w stanie wykonywać efektywnie codziennych czynności. Upuszczał filiżanki do herbaty i rozlewał wodę, przegrzewał mleko i mylił zamówienia. Wreszcie jeden ze stałych klientów spytał, czy coś było nie tak, i jedyne, co Castiel mógł zrobić, to było uśmiechnąć się i pokiwać głową, mówiąc „Oui, tout va bien...”, zanim wrócił do pracy.  
Wkrótce zaczęło zachodzić słońce i powoli zaczął się obiadowy ruch; tłum nie był wielki, bo Castiel nie serwował zbyt wielu dań obiadowych, ale zawsze przygotowywał na próbę przynajmniej jedną nowość dziennie. Dzisiaj była to sałatka nicejska z młodych liści, jajek na twardo pokrojonych w ćwiartki, pomidorów z małego ogrodu na dachu kawiarni oraz wędzonego tuńczyka, podana z plastrami młodych czerwonych i niebieskich ziemniaków, posypanych szczypiorkiem, skropionych oliwą z oliwek oraz sokiem z cytryny. Przy całej czekającej go pracy wkrótce zapomniał o Deanie i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ten wciąż siedział, gdy ruch się skończył.  
Castiel zaczerwienił się uprzytomniwszy sobie, że mężczyzna siedział już ponad 6 godzin, i przygryzł usta, przyglądając mu się z drugiej strony dziedzińca, po czym podszedł do stołu, by zabrać puste talerze i kubki.  
\- Ach… Dean? Un moment...  
Uniósł pustą dłoń dając mu znać, że Dean powinien zostać na miejscu i że on zaraz wróci. Wszedł do środka i pstryknął przełącznikiem na ścianie; ogród natychmiast rozświetliły sznury małych, krzyżujących się nad głowami światełek, wplecionych też w kraty i zwisających wzdłuż ścian. Ci z jedzących wciąż obecni na miejscu klasnęli parę razy w dłonie, a kilku szepnęło „Piękne!” i „Magnifique...”  
Nocne niebo ledwo było widoczne przez drzewa, ale światła miasta tłumiły większość blasku gwiazd; zaledwie kilka migotało nad ich głowami.  
Castiel wkrótce wrócił z talerzem sałatki i ziemniaków oraz kawałem francuskiego chleba podgrzanym w piekarniku. Obok chleba stał talerz z oliwą z oliwek i octem balsamicznym, po drugiej stronie filiżanka kawy z mlekiem i cukrem obok, a do tego szklanka wody z plasterkami cytryny i cienkimi kawałkami ogórka.  
\- Hmmm… ja… - przygryzł usta, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc po prostu wzruszył ramionami i szybko przeszedł na francuski. = Przepraszam, ale byłem tak zajęty, że nawet nie sprawdziłem, czy ci czegoś nie trzeba… Jedz, proszę… To na koszt firmy. Dobrze? Smacznego. =  
Uśmiechnął się i wsunął sobie tacę pod ramię, po czym odwrócił się, by wrócić do środka kawiarni.

Kiedy Castiel włączył lampki i przytulny dziedziniec zamienił się w morze światła, Deana kusiło, by dołączyć do chóralnego podziwu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Castiel wyszedł na zewnątrz, trzymając tacę z wielkim talerzem i dwoma kubkami, którą postawił bezpośrednio przed nim. Dean widział, że mężczyzna przeżywa konflikt wewnętrzny, próbując wyrazić to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej ustępując przed barierą językową wymamrotał ciąg francuskich słów i odwrócił się, by odejść. Dean zareagował szybko, niemal zaskakując samego siebie, i złapał Castiela za fartuch, zatrzymując go. Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się ponownie i Dean po prostu chciał go uszczypnąć, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się ponownie i przybrał zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Czy to jest… - wskazał na jedzenie, a potem na siebie – dla mnie? Pour moi? Uhm… Pourquoi? – odchrząknął, próbując znaleźć powód, dla którego zasługiwał na tak imponujący posiłek. – Niczego nie zamawiałem… yyy.. C’est… Je ne… C’est ne pas dla mnie... – odrzucił głowę w tył i zaczął się śmiać. Rany, jego francuski był naprawdę aż nazbyt żałosny!

Castiel nie umiał powstrzymać nieznacznego uśmiechu, ale szybko wygładził go odchrząkując i wrócił do swego normalnego, nieco nieobecnego wyrazu twarzy – jedynie jego oczy nadal lśniły, śledząc twarz Deana.  
\- Oui, heu, c’est un cadeau – skrzywił się i przygryzł dolną wargę, sfrustrowany wciągając ją do ust, po czym wpadł na coś, co, jak sądził, mogło mu pomóc. Dotknął piersi jedną dłonią, po czym wyciągnął ją, jakby wręczając coś Deanowi. Castiel przechylił głowę na bok, marszcząc się z wyrazem nadziei na twarzy. = Och… Zrozum, proszę… zanim cię nie spotkałem, nigdy nie chciałem mówić po angielsku… Et merde = wymamrotał pod nosem i westchnął lekko. To było po prostu… niezręczne. Nie było tego jak obejść, po prostu nie tak normalnie funkcjonował. Zazwyczaj Castiel był szybki, spokojny i wydajny. Wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć, i mówił to. Jednak bariera językowa nie była jedynym problemem. Czuł się nerwowy i rozdygotany tylko dlatego, że Dean na niego patrzył. Kręgosłup wciąż go łaskotał w miejscu, w którym troczki fartucha, za które pociągnął Dean, opasywały mu talię.

Dean przygryzł usta, zastanawiając się nad ostatnimi słowami Castiela i szukając w głowie ich tłumaczenia. Cadeau… Cadeau… nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać. Ale wtedy Castiel dotknął swojej piersi w pobliżu serca i wykonał gest w jego kierunku, a Dean przez chwilę naprawdę się zakrztusił. Czy on właśnie… Nie, to by było zbyt oczywiste… Castiel nie zdawał się być typem faceta, który flirtowałby tak otwarcie, metaforycznie oddając komuś serce. Jednak coś wreszcie zaskoczyło i Dean uniósł brew.  
\- Prezent? – zapytał, szeroko otwierając oczy i nie rozumiejąc, a kiedy Castiel, wciąż lekko zawstydzony, pokiwał głową, zaskoczenie na jego twarzy zmieniło się w szeroki uśmiech. – Dziękuję… Merci.  
Żałował, że nie mógł powiedzieć więcej. W głowie krążyło mu tyle różnych rzeczy, pochlebne teksty na podryw i słodkie obietnice, a on nie umiał przetłumaczyć żadnej. Więc pomyślał, nieważne, on i tak niczego nie rozumie, więc nie ma mowy, żeby Dean wyszedł na jeszcze większego idiotę.  
\- Chciałbym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć – uśmiechnął się, pokrótce oblizując usta, by nawilżyć suchą skórę, i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę ciemnymi, zielonymi oczami. – Założę się, że jesteś równie słodki, jak te babeczki, które jadłem wcześniej…

Castiel uśmiechnął się, zarumieniony, kiedy Dean wreszcie zrozumiał.  
„Dzięki Bogu… Już myślałem, że będę musiał pójść po słownik…”  
Wtedy Dean odezwał się ponownie i Castiel zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi, próbując go zrozumieć. Rozpoznał słowa „słodki” i „babeczki”, usłyszawszy je wcześniej tak wiele razy, i uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- Ah, merci!  
Przypuszczał, że Dean dziękował mu za wcześniej podane babeczki i że opisywał je jako słodkie. Zrobiono je z użyciem cukru buraczanego, odrobiny wanilii i ekstraktu z cytryny, a lukier zawierał odrobinę wody różanej dla zapachu. Uznawano je w Hawrze za jedne z najlepszych babeczek we Francji, więc nie był zdziwiony, że Deanowi smakowały.  
\- Dean… - Castiel zmarszczył się, niezdolny przetłumaczyć to, co chciał powiedzieć, więc ponownie, przepraszającym tonem, odezwał się po francusku. = Mam nadzieję, że posiłek ci smakuje, proszę, wracaj tu, gdy tylko będziesz chciał, dobrze? =

Dean zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, cicho i powściągliwie, bo nie chciał, by Castiel wiedział, jak naprawdę zabawna była jego odpowiedź na wcześniejsze oświadczenie. Castiel powiedział jego imię i dodał jeszcze trochę francuskich słów. Dean ściągnął brwi i przepraszająco pokręcił głową.  
\- Twoja kawiarnia… tu naprawdę jest pięknie… um… le café est- beau? Uwielbiam to miejsce! – wzruszył ramionami i złapał widelec, nabrał kilka liści sałaty i włożył do ust. Żuł przez chwilę, po czym otwarł usta i ciągnął dalej. – A jedzenie jest fantastyczne… Bardzo bon!

Castiel mocniej przycisnął do siebie tacę, rumieniec na jego twarzy był widoczny nawet w tym przyćmionym świetle. Pokiwał głową i odszedł szybko, zostawiając Deana z jedzeniem, zanim mógł się wdać w jeszcze bardziej niezręczną rozmowę.  
Castiel wrócił do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać ciasto na jutrzejszy poranny chleb, wiedząc, że będzie musiało rosnąć przez noc. Śpiewał sobie cicho, nie zauważając nawet znaczenia słów, które ulatywały mu z ust.

“...Que veux-tu, je suis folle de toi  
Mon coeur ne bat plus quand je te vois  
Tu es beau, tu es grand, tu es fascinant  
T’as des chevaux, des poneys, faisons des enfants  
Quelle issue y a-t-il pour moi ?  
Mon corps ne bouge plus quand j’entends ta voix  
Tu es chaud comme un gant autour de mes doigts  
Mais ton regard de braise est tellement froid  
Charismatique, jean magnifique  
Trèfles à quatre feuilles sous les chevaux au galop  
Cet homme qui pique, sa force hippique  
A touché mon coeur dans sa chemise à carreaux…”

Castiel miał głęboki głos, dający łagodniejsze, wolniejsze wrażenie, niż piosenka zazwyczaj śpiewana we francuskim radiu.   
Ludzie zaczęli powoli wychodzić i pół godziny później zostało tylko kilka par siedzących przy wejściu od strony ulicy prowadzącej do morza, przytulonych na ławkach pod drzewami i słuchających fal bijących o plażę. Księżyc wisiał wysoko na niebie, zaledwie jako rogalik, ale błyszczał w falach i wystarczająco oświetlał plażę, by Castiel zaczął żałować, że musiał spędzić kolejne dwie godziny przygotowując się do następnego dnia.  
Może powinien wyślizgnąć się po zamknięciu i na szybko wskoczyć do oceanu, nawet, jeśli nie byłby teraz okropnie ciepły. Westchnął i okrył ostatnią ściereczką misę z ciastem, wstawił ją do szafki razem z pozostałymi misami, zawierającymi inne rodzaje ciasta, po czym zaczął zmywać.

Sałatka – oczywiście – była równie pyszna jak reszta jedzenia, którego do tej pory spróbował Dean; zdecydowanie nie wybrałby tego z menu, ale teraz się zastanawiał, czy nie zamówić ponownie. Wyczyścił talerz przełykając nawet najdrobniejsze kawałki sałaty, po czym odłożył widelec i wytarł zatłuszczone usta serwetką. Błądził wzrokiem po otoczeniu, kilku nadal siedzących ludziach i oceanie znajdującym się tak blisko kawiarni. Sprawdził zegarek, wzdychając łagodnie nad późną godziną, po czym wsunął laptopa i zeszyt do torby. Wstał, zabrał talerz i szklanki do środka, po czym postawił je na ladzie. Otwarł usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał z kuchni cichy głos. Odłożywszy torbę Dean zrobił parę kroków naprzód, oparł się o framugę i przyjrzał widokowi przed sobą. Castiel klęczał przed piekarnikiem, manipulując kilkoma guzikami i dźwigniami i podśpiewując cicho jakąś słodką, francuską piosenkę. Dean nie mógł nie zachichotać. Kiedy zaś Castiel praktycznie podskoczył, usłyszawszy nagły dźwięk, uspokajająco uniósł dłonie.  
\- Przepraszam! Excusez-moi… Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć “do widzenia” i “dobranoc”...  
Castiel wstał, najwyraźniej zawstydzony tym, że przyłapano go na czymś takim, a Dean przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.  
\- Bonne nuit – powiedział nieco łagodniej, patrząc Castielowi w oczy jeszcze kilka sekund dłużej, po czym odwrócił się, złapał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł. Spacer do hotelu zdawał się trwać mniej niż 30 minut, bo w głowie miał obraz jędrnego tyłka Castiela, jego szeroko otwartych oczu oraz dźwięk jego ciemnego, gładkiego głosu…

Castiel uśmiechnął się z wahaniem i potaknął.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
Castiel zakończył wieczór z gulą w gardle; wspomnienie uśmiechniętej twarzy Deana i dołeczków w policzkach tańczyło mu przed oczami jak cienie od zbyt długiego gapienia się w słońce.  
„Za jasny… zbyt piękny”, pomyślał, zamykając na noc bramę ogrodu. Spojrzał na plażę, na księżyc, przyjrzał się wszystkiemu jeszcze raz i wrócił do środka, by zamknąć kawiarnię na noc.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Przez następne dwa dni Dean się pojawiał i Castiel był za każdym razem coraz mniej zaskoczony, ale mimo to, gdy tylko widział uśmiechniętą twarz mężczyzny czy słyszał łagodne „Dzień dobry”, serce mu nieco przyspieszało i nie umiał nic poradzić na rumieniec zalewający mu twarz.  
\- Bonjour…  
Dziś nadszedł czwarty dzień z rzędu, kiedy Dean pojawił się w kawiarni, jak zwykle punktualnie. Castiel uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę na bok, czekając na zamówienie od Deana i wycierając ręce w fartuch. Dziś upiekł bułeczki z ciasta francuskiego z nadzieniem morelowym i miał raczej nadzieję, że poda jedną Deanowi i zobaczy, co ten o niej myślał – był to nowy przepis, a Castiel trochę był niepewny efektu.  
Miał też nadzieję, że Dean więcej z nim pogada po angielsku… Tak naprawdę to poddał się i zaczął czytać swój francusko-angielski słownik, który Gabriel mu kupił lata temu. Castiel musiał go wytrzeć z kurzu, kiedy go najpierw wyciągnął z półki w swoim pokoju nad kawiarnią, ale jak dotąd odkrył, że był w stanie wchłonąć więcej, niż kiedykolwiek uważał za możliwe, i z chęcią by wykorzystał nowo zdobytą wiedzę.

Nie wiedząc o własnych wysiłkach Castiela w kwestii porozumienia międzynarodowego, Dean sam ściągnął słownik, zawsze zostawiając go otwartego, kiedy ustawiał laptopa na swoim stałym stoliku w Petits Gâteaux. Wolał przychodzić wcześnie, bo kawiarnia była całkiem popularna wśród miejscowych, a on przywiązywał wielką wagę do tego, by mieć dobry widok na ladę i część kuchni, dziękuję bardzo. Spędzał więc dni u Castiela, powtarzając sobie, że przychodził tu „pracować” i dlatego, że tu było ciszej, że mógł się lepiej skoncentrować… Okłamywanie siebie zawsze było jedną z jego specjalności… Bo naprawdę, bliskość niebieskookiego mężczyzny oznaczała dla Deana Winchestera niemożność skoncentrowania się. Do tej pory wypróbował chyba wszystko z menu, zastanawiając się, jak, na miłość Boską, nie przytył chyba z 5 kilo. Więc gdy Castiel podszedł do niego tego ranka, trzymając w dłoni notes i długopis i uśmiechając się do niego tak, jakby Dean właśnie kupił cały jego towar na raz, Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech równie promiennie.  
\- Jedno cappuccino, s’il vous plaît… A co do deseru – po prostu zrób mi niespodziankę, dobrze?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire – Castiel uśmiechnął się i odszedł krokiem lżejszym niż zwykle. Włosy miał rozczochrane jak zawsze, ale ostrożnie wybrał niebieską koszulę, podwijając rękawy do łokci, aby móc efektywnie używać rąk. Fartuch miał pobrudzony głównie mąką i odrobiną sosu czekoladowego, a czarne spodnie pod spodem idealnie otaczały jego szczupłe ciało.   
Szybko przygotował cappuccino, posypując je odrobiną cynamonu, wykonany śmietanką w kawie liść udał mu się idealnie. Wziął morelową bułeczkę i na chwilę włożył do mikrofalówki, po czym wyjął i umieścił na wierzchu kostkę gorzkiej czekolady, by się powoli topiła na ciepłym cieście.  
Castiel wyszedł z powrotem i umieścił obie rzeczy przed Deanem, chrząknąwszy wcześniej, by oznajmić swój powrót.  
\- Bon appétit.  
Castiel złożył ręce z przodu i czekał cicho, co w ciągu ostatnich paru dni stało się już tradycją. Czekał, dopóki Dean nie zrobił pierwszego łyka kawy czy pierwszego kęsa pożywienia, i próbował zachować spokój, dopóki nie usłyszał, co Dean miał do powiedzenia. Dzisiaj był szczególnie spięty, zważywszy na nowy przepis. Castiel przygryzł sobie policzek i czekał, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i pełen nadziei.

Bułeczka, jaką podał mu dziś Castiel, nie wyglądała zbyt wymyślnie, po prostu ciasto wypełnione czymś przypominającym dżem pomarańczowy i z kostką czekolady na wierzchu. Ale Dean ufał Castielowi – co było dziwne, skoro ledwo się znali i przez miniony tydzień rozmawiali tylko kilka razy – więc wiedział, że pokocha wszystko, co tamten mu przyniesie. Odciął kawałek bułeczki, nabił na widelec i włożył sobie do ust, cały czas patrząc na Castiela. I Jezu Chryste, to był strzał w dziesiątkę! Zarazem eksplozja smaku, rozkoszy i odrobina nieba. Dean zamknął na chwilę oczy, delektując się smakiem, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na Castiela.  
\- Nom de Dieu! – szepnął bezgłośnie.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i Dean ponownie zapragnął uszczypnąć go w policzki – albo wsunąć mu się do ust… Próbował się skupić, naprawdę próbował… Nie poczynił zbyt wielkich postępów w ciągu ostatnich paru dni, bo wciąż musiał stworzyć kilka postaci do swojej nowej książki. Nie było to nic skomplikowanego, żaden thriller czy cokolwiek, do czego musiałby tworzyć sprytne powiązania i zapierające dech w piersi zwroty akcji… Ale niezależnie od wszystkiego, postacie zawsze były ważne. Kiedy więc rozmyślał nad cechami postaci Claire, dziewczyny jego głównego bohatera, postanowił, że, tak… Claire będzie świetną kucharką… i… będzie sobie śpiewać w trakcie gotowania… Dean uśmiechnął się, dodając te pomysły do notatek, unosząc wzrok w samą porę, by ujrzeć, jak Castiel balansował przed nim tacą pełną kubków z kawą i talerzy. Zachichotał do siebie widząc, jak drugi mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Castiel podśpiewywał sprzątając, podając mrożoną herbatę i robiąc świeżą lemoniadę na popołudnie, bo znowu robiło się cieplej. Do godziny 15.00 w kawiarni zebrał się tłum miejscowych i Castiel musiał zadzwonić do siostry, Anny, by przyszła mu pomóc.  
= Mój Boże, Castiel, czemuś mi nie powiedział, że tu jest tyle ludzi?! =  
= Bo wtedy nie zgodziłabyś mi się pomóc! = rzucił rudej uśmiech i pospiesznie ruszył zbierać zamówienia oraz instruować wszystkich, by siadali na zewnątrz lub na tych niewielu krzesłach w niewielkim wnętrzu kawiarni.  
Na szczęście Anna znała się na rzeczy. Ona i Castiel pracowali jak dobrze działająca maszyna, unikając się nawzajem, gdy dźwigali tace pełne parujących zapiekanek, tart cytrynowych i ciast jagodowych. Anna również śpiewała i zabawne było, jak jej wyższy głos pasował idealnie do głosu Castiela. Wkrótce kawiarnię wypełniał zapach świeżo upieczonych ciast i ciasteczek oraz ich chóralne śpiewy.  
Castiel śmiał się, gdy była w pobliżu, twarz mu jaśniała i na kilka chwil zapomniał o Deanie – dopóki Anna go nie spostrzegła.  
= O. Mój. Boże… Castiel!... Kim jest ten wspaniały turysta z komputerem? =  
= Co…? Och… Um… To jest Dean. =  
= Dean, co? Już z nim jesteś po imieniu, tak, Castiel? = szturchnęła go łokciem, kończąc osuszać kieliszek do wina, i konspiracyjnie mrugnęła do brata. Castiel zarumienił się wściekle, a Annie opadła szczęka. = Nie… Ty go lubisz?! =  
= Ciii! Anna… Proszę? Nie rób… ANNA… =  
Było za późno. Ruda już wymaszerowała z kawiarni ze szklanką wody i ciastkiem w rękach. Była piękna i wszyscy jej to całe życie powtarzali, więc Anna nie musiała tego podkreślać makijażem czy zdzirowatym strojem. Nosiła zwykłą szarą koszulkę z krótkimi rękawami, a jej wijące się rude włosy upinała w kucyka, który muskał jej barki i spływał na plecy. Dzięki cieplejszej pogodzie nosiła odcinane dżinsowe szorty pod długim do kolan fartuchem otaczającym jej talię tak samo, jak Castielowi. Podeszła wprost do Deana i postawiła na stole wodę i ciastko, po czym odezwała się z ciasnym francuskim akcentem, choć jej angielski był znacząco lepszy, niż w przypadku jej brata.  
\- Bonjour, jak ci się na razie podoba Francja?

Dean obserwował Castiela i nieznanego rudzielca już od jakiejś chwili, po części rozbawiony tym, jak wciąż śpiewali razem, a po części rozczarowany i – tak, szaleńczo zazdrosny o to, jak szczęśliwy zdawał się być Castiel w jej towarzystwie, jak się uśmiechał, śmiał i cały czas trzymał blisko niej. Dean westchnął i spojrzał ponownie w komputer, minimalizując okienko ze słownikiem, gdy usłyszał w pobliżu miękki, kobiecy głos. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył piękną, smukłą postać rudej, po czym kilka sekund później uprzejmie odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Bonjour Mademoiselle – powiedział, odsuwając od siebie laptopa i krzyżując nogi. – Jeszcze nie widziałem zbyt wiele… ale naprawdę lubię to miejsce – pokazał gestem wokół siebie i puścił do niej oczko. – Jesteś przyjaciółką Castiela?

\- Oui, bliską przyjaciółką – ściągnęła usta, po czym usiadła naprzeciw Deana i skrzyżowała ramiona, co tylko zdawało się podkreślać jej biust. – Jak długo planujesz zostać we Francji?  
Przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się skromnie, w aż nadto oczywisty sposób obcinając Deana wzrokiem. Anna nie była nieśmiała. W tym względzie stanowiła przeciwieństwo Castiela i brała, co chciała i kiedy chciała. Teraz jednak badała jedynie reakcje tego faceta, mając nadzieję trochę go sprawdzić i zobaczyć, czego chciał od jej młodszego brata.

Dean odchrząknął po tym, bardziej niż niezadowolony jej odpowiedzią, ale nie chciał pozwolić jej tego zobaczyć.  
\- Przez następne trzy miesiące… Albo do czasu, aż lekarz uzna mnie za wystarczająco zdrowego – powiedział Dean i wzruszył ramionami, chichocząc na widok uniesionej brwi dziewczyny, po czym wskazał na siebie. – Ciężki palacz… Przyjechałem tutaj, by się pozbyć tego… okropnego nawyku – wyjął elektronicznego papierosa, którego kupił jeszcze w domu, w Lawrence, i zademonstrował. – Ale naprawdę tego nie lubię – westchnął, wkładając go z powrotem do kieszeni dżinsów.  
Rozsiadł się w krześle, zrobił łyka kawy i pobiegł wzrokiem do Castiela, który stał za ladą, sprzedając jakimś dzieciakom cukierki i wyglądając na idiotycznie szczęśliwego. Kiedy ponownie zwrócił uwagę na dziewczynę, ta już przysunęła się bliżej i niemal niewinnie położyła dłoń na jego prawej nodze. Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się, kładąc na niej swoją dłoń.  
\- Przykro mi, skarbie, nie gram w twojej drużynie.

Anna posłała mu uśmieszek i uniosła brew.  
= Dokładnie na to miałam nadzieję. = - Życzę powodzenia w… rzucaniu nałogu – dwukrotnie poklepała go po nodze i wstała, po czym weszła z powrotem do środka, za ladę, gdzie zakręciła się wokół Castiela. Szepnęła mu coś w jedno ucho, na co Castiel spojrzał przez okno na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem w drugie, po czym twarz Castiela przeszła ze zwykłej bladości w jaskrawą czerwień. Szybko odwrócił wzrok od Deana i zwrócił się do dzieci przed sobą, uśmiechając się z wahaniem i dając im cukierki, po czym ponownie zerknął w stronę okna i Deana i płomiennie spojrzał na siostrę.  
= Coś ty zrobiła?! = wysyczał do niej prędko i cicho.  
= Nic! Cóż… poflirtowałam trochę. =  
Castiel pobielał na twarzy, jakby zobaczył ducha, a Anna uniosła w górę ręce, śmiejąc się miękko.  
= Nie zareagował!... Naprawdę… Powiedział coś w stylu „nie twoja drużyna”… To chyba oznacza, że i on jest gejem… =  
Castiel wymamrotał coś pod nosem i wrócił do kuchni, by zająć się naczyniami. Anna odwróciła się, by zająć się klientami, uniosła wzrok i ujrzała, oczywiście, przyglądającego się Deana. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i mrugnęła do niego, w sposób bardzo podobny do tego, w jaki on mrugnął do niej wcześniej.

Kiedy dziewczyna po prostu wstała i wróciła do środka, zostawiła Deana z nieco zmieszaną miną. Przywykł do tego, że kobiety go podrywały, ale żadna z nich zazwyczaj się tak łatwo nie poddawała… Może na francuskich kobietach nie robił takiego wrażenia, jak na rodaczkach w Stanach… Podążył za nią wzrokiem, aż nie doszła do Castiela i nie szepnęła mu do ucha czegoś, po czym ten się zarumienił. I to tak, że jego policzki oblała naprawdę kurewsko ciemna czerwień. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu i musiał zatkać sobie usta dłonią, by nie zacząć śmiać się na głos. Był ekspertem we flirtowaniu i czytaniu sygnałów, a to tutaj? Istniały dość wysokie szanse, że Anna postanowiła go sprawdzić i po prostu złożyła Castielowi raport, że Dean w rzeczy samej był gejem. Oblizał się po tym stwierdzeniu, zamknął laptopa i rozparł się w krześle, unosząc dłoń, kiedy Castiel przelotnie na niego spojrzał. Drugi mężczyzna zdawał się wahać, zanim podszedł, i Dean napawał się widokiem absolutnie zakłopotanego Castiela przez te kilka sekund, które zajęło mu podejście do stolika Deana.  
\- Jeszcze jedną kawę, s’il vous plaît – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się do Castiela. – Twoja przyjaciółka jest miła… - dodał radośnie. – Trochę bezczelna, ale miła.

Castiel przełknął gulę w gardle, gdy Dean przywołał go gestem, a kiedy poszedł, miał wrażenie, że nogi ma jak z ołowiu i usiłował się o nie nie potknąć.  
\- Ach… tak, un cappuccino, d'accord – przechylił głowę słuchając tego, co powiedział Dean, a kiedy Dean wskazał ruchem głowy Annę, Castiel zarumienił się i pokręcił przecząco swoją. = Moja siostra… Czasami aż nazbyt chętnie by widziała, jak się z kimś zaprzyjaźniam = skrzywił się i odezwał ponownie, tym razem po angielsku. – Anna… - wskazał na nią i dotknął swojej piersi – Moja siostra.  
Castiel skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie wyraził tego, co chciał wyrazić, czyli że Anna była porywcza i psotna i czasami zwyczajnie okrutna, jeśli chodziło o umawianie Castiela na niezliczone randki. Z których oczywiście nic nie wychodziło, bo Castiel naprawdę się tym nie interesował. No, może nie naprawdę… Dopiero ostatnio… Gdy tylko Dean był w pobliżu, pomysł randki nie wydawał się w połowie tak zły.

Po słowach Castiela Dean odetchnął głośno i natychmiast uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- To dobrze – powiedział z wyraźną ulgą w głosie, po czym mrugnął do drugiego mężczyzny. – Nie lubię się dzielić tym, czego pragnę – wciąż był całkiem pewien, że Castiel nie zrozumiał połowy tego, co on powiedział, więc przypisał cichy, zakłopotany śmiech Castiela faktowi, że ten nie zrozumiał, o czym była mowa. Wdychając świeże powietrze Dean nieco tęsknie zerknął na plażę, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Castiela. – Z pewnością zrobisz sobie przerwę, prawda? Um… Un pause? Chcesz się przejść... na plażę? À le mer? – wskazał w ogólnym kierunku plaży, naprawdę mając nadzieję, że Castiel tym razem zrozumie wiadomość…

Castiel zawahał się, rozumiejąc, o co chodzi Deanowi, ale nie będąc pewnym, czy był to dobry pomysł. Rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył, że większość klientów zdawała się być zadowolona z jedzenia, albo dopiero zaczynając posiłek, albo będąc już w połowie. Z ona rozległ się cichy gwizd i wychyliła się z niego Anna, po czym lekko pacnęła Castiela w czoło.  
\- Allez, Castiel – Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i zrobił minę wyraźnie oznaczającą “Anna, przestań”, ale ruda tylko się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na Deana. – Ty… ach… Jak wy to mówicie… jesteś mi winien przysługę?  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na oboje, po podejrzanym uśmiechu Anny dochodząc do wniosku, że coś się szykowało. Zmrużył oczy, ale rozwiązał fartuch, rzucił go Annie w twarz, po czym wyciągnął do Deana dłoń.  
\- Allons-y.  
Castiel obdarzył Deana niewielkim uśmiechem, zaledwie unosząc kącik ust, ale ten ruch natychmiast złagodził mu twarz, a w policzku pokazał mu się dołek.

Dean wyszczerzył się do Anny i bezgłośnie szepnął jej „Dzięki”, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Castiela. Zerknął z rozbawieniem na jego wyciągniętą rękę i wziął ją, pozwalając Castielowi pomóc sobie wstać, i rzekomo przypadkowo podszedł trochę bliżej. Na szczęście drugiemu mężczyźnie zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, tylko jego policzki pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, co Dean mógł teraz dużo bardziej docenić, skoro ich nosy znajdowały się zaledwie cale od siebie. Uśmiechnął się do Castiela i łagodnie ścisnął jego dłoń, po czym puścił ją i cofnął się odrobinę. Odwrócił się, by ponownie zagadać do Anny, ale ona już tam stała i zbierała jego rzeczy, wnosząc je do środka, by bezpiecznie przechować. Dean pozwolił Castielowi prowadzić, podążył za nim wąską alejką między stolikami i licznymi gośćmi i nie uszedł jego uwadze cichy pomruk, kiedy mijali stałych klientów. Nie było zbyt trudno stwierdzić, że Castiel naprawdę nie był bezpośrednim, skorym do flirtu typem faceta, i Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie po tym stwierdzeniu. Plaża faktycznie była blisko, miękki, biały piasek zaczynał się u stóp schodów prowadzących w górę do kawiarni, więc Dean szybko wysunął się z butów, pragnąc poczuć piasek między palcami. Spojrzał na Castiela, który obserwował go z milczącym zainteresowaniem. Minęło kilka sekund, po czym również i on pochylił się, by rozwiązać swoje sznurowadła, powtarzając ruchy Deana.  
\- Więc, Castiel… - zaczął, gdy spacerowali plażą, tuż na granicy fal i pozwalając, by oceaniczna woda chłodziła im stopy – dorastałeś tutaj? W Hawrze?  
Rozmowa zaczęła się powoli; Dean próbował wtrącać tak wiele francuskich słów, jak mógł, nie używając słownika, próbując dość dosłownie wypowiedzieć się rękami i nogami. Było to dziwne i wyczerpujące doświadczenie, ale Dean nie czuł tego samego zdenerwowania, co w trakcie rozmowy z Jérôme… To było… w jakiś sposób inne. Nie umiał dokładnie wskazać, dlaczego, ale naprawdę zaczynał lubić tego gościa bardziej, niż się spodziewał… Bardziej, niż to było prawdopodobnie dobre dla nich obu...   
Czas uciekał i zanim się zorientowali, nadeszło późne popołudnie. Słońce już zbliżało się do horyzontu, kiedy Castiel spojrzał na zegarek i dosłownie się zerwał. Dean musiał go przytrzymać, aby ten nie uciekł z powrotem do kawiarni, a kiedy doszli do schodów, złapał go za nadgarstek, przez chwilę przytrzymując go w miejscu. Zbliżywszy się usłyszał zaskoczone sapnięcie Castiela, czuł jego serce walące o żebra i jego drżącą skórę. Leciutko musnął ustami ucho Castiela i szepnął cicho “Dziękuję za dzisiejszy dzień”. Stali tak przez kolejne kilka sekund, Castiel całkowicie znieruchomiał. Wtedy Dean puścił jego rękę, przesunął się obok nieruchomego mężczyzny i pierwszy poszedł schodami. Kiedy doszli do kawiarni, Anna opierała się o futrynę i wyglądała na częściowo wkurzoną oraz częściowo dumną, co nawet jak na standardy Deana stanowiło dziwną kombinację. Uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco i nie poskarżył, kiedy praktycznie wcisnęła mu torbę w ramiona i wybiegła na zewnątrz, by złajać brata. Dean rzucił Castielowi pełne poczucia winy spojrzenie, ale drugi mężczyzna – ledwo słuchający siostry – odwzajemnił je z lekkim uśmiechem.   
Kiedy Dean wsunął się pięć minut później do taksówki, był wyczerpany, a stopy go piekły – ale każdy skrawek skóry, którego dotknął Castiel, zdawał się lśnić, każde wspomnienie ich rozmowy i tego, jak Castiel śmiał się z okropnego francuskiego Deana, sprawiało, że ciało mu się rozgrzewało i lekko łaskotało. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi do pokoju hotelowego, Dean oparł się o nie, naturalnym gestem wsunął sobie dłoń w spodnie i po kilku minutach doszedł mocno i gorąco, z imieniem Castiela na ustach.

= Castiel, wisisz mi coś! =   
= Wiem, wiem, Anno, przepraszam… po prostu… straciłem poczucie czasu… =  
Anna spojrzała na niego, po czym przewróciła oczami i szturchnęła go biodrem.  
= WIĘC? Powiedz mi WSZYSTKO. =

Nadszedł czas zamknięcia i wszyscy klienci wyszli, zostawiwszy rodzeństwo ze sprzątaniem kawiarni i dziedzińca. Anna i Castiel ponownie stworzyli idealną drużynę i minęła ledwo godzina, gdy wszystko było sprzątnięte, teraz zaś zajęli się robieniem ciasta na chleb. Anna odmierzała składniki, jakie postawił przed nią Castiel, mąkę, drożdże, sól, mleko, jajka, rodzynki, cynamon, gałkę muszkatołową i orzechy włoskie. Castiel włączył mikser i zaczął wlewać składniki, mając nadzieję, że będą zbyt zajęci, aby Anna zadawała mu więcej pytań.  
\- I?  
„Et merde”, pomyślał, ale uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.  
= Tak naprawdę to było całkiem miło… Był uprzejmy, nie pchał się nadmiernie z łapami jak niektórzy z mężczyzn, z jakimi chodziłem na randki. Myślę, że jest tym tak samo zdenerwowany, jak ja, pomimo przesadnej pewności siebie na zewnątrz… Co jest słodziutkie. = Anna zachichotała i aż podskoczyła, po czym kazała mu kontynuować. = Próbowałem mu powiedzieć, jakim sposobem dostałem kawiarnię, ale nie sądzę, że mnie zrozumiał. Uczę się angielskiego… =  
= UCZYSZ SIĘ? = Anna spojrzała na niego z otwartymi ustami.  
= Tak… Anna, zamknij się, wiem = zaśmiał się jednak, a lekko zakłopotany uśmiech na twarzy wskazywał, że wiedział, iż było czymś trochę śmiesznym poddać się wreszcie potrzebie nauki angielskiego dla mężczyzny.  
= Castiel, on tu będzie tylko przez trzy miesiące. Wspomniał coś, że lekarz go tu przysłał. =   
= Wiem… =  
Przez chwilę milczeli, po czym Anna znowu ruszyła na Castiela za to, że zniknął na tak długo, i atmosfera wróciła do normy – żartów, śmiechów, śpiewania, gdy przygotowywali się do następnego dnia.  
Była niemal 1 w nocy, kiedy Anna odeszła z kilkoma kieliszkami wina w żołądku i koszykiem resztek pod ramieniem.  
= Dobranoc, Castiel, kocham cię! =  
= Też cię kocham… Uważaj na siebie. =  
Castiel zamknął wszystkie okna i drzwi, po czym poszedł na górę i położył się na łóżku, patrząc przez okno na rosnący księżyc, lśniący nad oceanem. Zadrżał zarówno na wspomnienie ręki Deana na swoim nadgarstku, tak stanowczej i silnej, jak i pod wpływem chłodnego wieczornego powietrza.  
Nie trwało to długo, by Castiel doprowadził się do orgazmu; obraz Deana wciskającego go w łóżko i biorącego go szybko i mocno wystarczył, by zakręciło mu się w głowie. Oddychał krótko i urywanie i mamrotał bez przerwy jedyne, co mu teraz przychodziło na myśl.  
\- Dean…

Dean dobrze spał tej nocy, sny wypełniały mu obrazy Castiela w realistycznych i… nie do końca realistycznych pozach. Kiedy się obudził, słońce już mocno świeciło, a sprawdziwszy zegarek zdał sobie sprawę, że było już po południu. Wstał, szybko wziął prysznic i złapał laptopa, zanim opuścił pokój. Maszerował szybko – prawie biegł – i dotarł do Petits Gâteaux w mniej niż 20 minut. Castiela nie było nigdzie widać, kiedy Dean wszedł do kawiarni, zamiast tego za ladą poruszała się czerwona grzywa włosów.  
\- Bonjour, Anna – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się, kiedy siostra Castiela uniosła głowę i odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Castiel est là? – pochylił się nad ladą, przesuwając wzrokiem po ludziach na zewnątrz; kawiarnię wypełniali ludzie i stolik Deana już był zajęty. A Castiela nie było również na zewnątrz…

 

\- Bonjour, Dean – zachichotała lekko i pokręciła głową. – Non… Castiel poszedł na rynek… Jak by to powiedzieć… Potrzebowaliśmy mleka – pokazała gestem na siedzącą w jednym kącie grupę około 12 dzieci w wieku szkolnym, ze szklankami pełnymi czekoladowego mleka, a każde z nich piło już drugą lub trzecią. Obecnie zajmowało je dmuchanie bąbelków, a czekoladowe mleko pieniło się i bryzgało na wszystkie stoły. Z kąta rozległy się chichot i śmiech, a Anna westchnęła z czułością i spojrzała na Deana ponownie. – Rynek znajduje się… w górę ulicy, u zbiegu Rue Roi Albert i Rue Reine Elisabeth... Może byś go tam znalazł? – uniosła sugestywnie brew, po czym wyszła zza lady, aby przygotować stolik dla dwójki klientów, którzy czekali za Deanem i zerkali na niego ciekawie.  
= Anno? =  
= Tak, Pascal? =   
= Kim jest ten człowiek? Czego chce od naszego Castiela? = starszy pan trzymający żonę pod rękę zmarszczył lekko brwi patrząc na Deana i nerwowo spoglądał to na niego, to na Annę.  
= Już dobrze, Pascal, spokojnie… Nie odstrasz biedaka. On myśli, że Castiel jest interesujący… Chciałabym zobaczyć, dokąd to doprowadzi. =  
= Hmmm… = Pascal spojrzał na Deana i poprowadził żonę do stolika. Anna ponownie weszła za ladę i zwróciła się do Deana.  
= Cóż? Na co czekasz? = - Idź!

Dean patrzył, jak Anna prowadziła starszą parę do stolika, i podskoczył nieco, kiedy zwróciła się do niego ponownie. Uniósł obronnym gestem dłonie i wyszczerzył się do niej, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z kawiarni. Szedł ulicami, aż usłyszał gwar tuzinów głosów. Rynek nie był zbyt wielki, więc Dean błądził spojrzeniem po tłumie i wreszcie zauważył Castiela przy stoisku z nabiałem. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, przemierzając małą przestrzeń i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by kupić jednego chabra. Wreszcie stanął tuż za drugim mężczyzną. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie musnął kwiatem gołą szyję Castiela, po czym zachichotał na widok zaskoczonej twarzy mężczyzny, kiedy ten się odwrócił.  
\- Hej, przystojniaczku – uśmiechnął się, wręczając kwiat wciąż zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie i cofając się nieco, aby dać mu trochę przestrzeni. – Anna powiedziała, że cię tu znajdę. Pomogę ci to zanieść – dodał, wskazując na kilka butelek mleka u stóp Castiela.

Castiel z wahaniem przyjął kwiat, rumieniąc się jaskrawo i patrząc dokoła na ciekawe twarze rzucające spojrzenia nietypowej parze na środku rynku. Oblizał się i spojrzał na Deana z zaskoczeniem w oczach, a na ustach zaczął mu się rysować uśmiech.  
\- Merci… Uch… Dziękuję, Dean – odezwał się miękko, po czym wsunął sobie kwiat za czarną koszulę tak, że tylko płatki wystawały u góry i jasno odbijały się od jego bladej skóry. Potaknął i złapał połowę zamówienia; dwa galony, które dźwigał, były ciężkie, ale nie okropnie. – Anna? Je vois… - Castiel poczekał, dopóki Dean nie wziął butelek, po czym wyszedł z rynku, uśmiechając się i kiwając głową do ludzi, którzy go pozdrawiali lub się z nim żegnali, gdy obaj odchodzili. Powrotny spacer do kawiarni nie trwał długo, więc Castiel się nie spieszył, spoglądając na Deana z kolejnym nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Ty… Comment dire... – przygryzł sobie usta i zmarszczył się, usiłując sobie przypomnieć odpowiednie słowo. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ty czaisz się na mnie, tak? – „mam nadzieję, że to dobre określenie…”, pomyślał Castiel, zastanawiając się, czy było możliwe, że wyraził to, co zamierzał, w całkowicie niewłaściwy sposób. „Myślę, że to odpowiednie słowo na określenie namierzania kogoś”. Spojrzał na Deana szeroko otwartymi, zaciekawionymi oczami, czekając na reakcję na swój zniekształcony angielski.

Dean aż się zatrzymał po tych słowach, gapiąc się na Castiela przez kilka sekund, po czym pozbierał się ponownie i potaknął.   
\- Cóż… Tak… Sądzę, że tak – powiedział z uśmiechem. Był niemal całkowicie pewien, że Castiel nie zamierzał powiedzieć „czaić się”, ale tak do końca nie był w błędzie, więc Dean po prostu ruszył dalej. – A gdy tylko się dowiem, które okno jest twoje, to będę podglądał, jak się rozbierasz – dodał i zaśmiał się z powodu swoich słów. Rany, to było takie popierdolone… Dean zawsze całym sercem popierał otwarty flirt, ale to było coś innego. Castiel naprawdę go interesował i fakt, że rozumiał on jedynie połowę z tego, co Dean mówił, czynił rzeczy dużo trudniejszymi… Więc to coś… Dean mówiący po angielsku rzeczy, których by prawdopodobnie nigdy nie powiedział, jeśli Castiel płynniej by mówił tym językiem, stanowiło zarówno źródło rozrywki, jak i nieprawdopodobnej frustracji. Pokręcił głową ujrzawszy pytający wzrok Castiela i w milczeniu wrócili do kawiarni. Zostawili butelki w kuchni; Castiel wepchnął je do olbrzymiej lodówki, po czym odwrócił się, by podziękować Deanowi za pomoc. Dean tylko się uśmiechnął i wymamrotał „De rien”, po czym wyszedł z kuchni i rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu. Większość stolików nadal była zajęta, więc Dean postanowił dziś zostać w środku. Usiadł przy stole najbliżej lady, uśmiechając się do Casa, który zdawał się być nieco przytłoczony okazywaną mu uwagą.

Castiel nerwowo się oblizał. Gdy Dean był tak blisko, mógł niemal wyczuć zapach jego szamponu czy wody po goleniu, przez co niewiarygodnie trudno mu było się skupić. Castiel próbował się rozproszyć robiąc Deanowi jego zwykłe cappuccino i wybierając da niego ciastko, które położył na talerzu i zaniósł do niego.   
\- Un cappuccino et... ciastko... z jabłkami – zrobił minę z rodzaju “czy dobrze to powiedziałem?”, po czym postawił obie rzeczy na stole i uśmiechnął się do Deana, wykonując ten sam gest, jak wtedy, kiedy powiedział mu, że to był prezent. – Dla ciebie – Castiel posłał Deanowi lekki półuśmiech i wrócił za ladę, zaczynając przygotowywać dzisiejszą kolację, czyli danie rybne - une sole Meunière. Miał aż nadto cytryn z drzewa na dachu i musiał je zużyć, zanim się zepsują, więc ostatnio wszystko było zrobione, ozdobione lub aromatyzowane z dodatkiem cytryn.  
Do kawiarni wszedł mężczyzna i podszedł do Castiela, objął go w talii i pocałował miękko w policzek. Castiel lekko ściągnął brwi, ale roześmiał się, spoglądając na blondyna, po czym zesztywniał i rzucił spojrzenie na Deana, przypominając sobie, że on właśnie tam siedział. Mężczyzna podążył za spojrzeniem Castiela i oczy mu rozbłysły, gdy zobaczył, na kogo patrzył Castiel. Wyszedł zza lady i podszedł prosto do Deana. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.  
\- Witaj. Mam na imię Gabriel. A ty, piękny, jak się nazywasz?  
Castiel zarumienił się jaskrawo i spuścił głowę, lukrując babeczki, ale co parę sekund spoglądał w górę i obserwował interakcje między Deanem a Gabrielem.

Dean nie umiał powstrzymać niezadowolonego dźwięku na widok tego dwuznacznego powitania, dotykania się i całowania, a grymas na twarzy też nie wydawał się nazbyt zapraszający, gdy Gabriel wyciągnął do niego dłoń i przedstawił się. Dean niepewnie ujął ofiarowaną rękę i po jednym, dwóch uściskach przyciągnął swoją do siebie, wciąż ostrożnie spoglądając na Gabriela.  
\- Jestem Dean – powiedział krótko, spoglądając na Castiela, który zdawał się częściowo spięty, a częściowo zaintrygowany. – Dean Winchester. I dziękuję, ale nie jestem zainteresowany.

Gabriel posłał mu uśmieszek i cofnął dłoń, unosząc ją lekceważąco.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie… Ale jesteś zainteresowany moim kuzynem, tyle jest oczywiste, panie Deanie Winchester – uniósł brew i odszedł. Stanął przy Castielu i zaczęli cicho rozmawiać, najwyraźniej po francusku, bo Castiel odpowiadał, nie podnosząc głowy znad tuzina malutkich babeczek, które lukrował tak, by wyglądały jak stokrotki. = Więc to jest facet, o którym mówiła Anna? =  
= Jeśli mówiąc o facecie, o którym mówiła Anna, masz na myśli faceta, o którym miała nikomu nie mówić, to jasne! = Castiel westchnął i spojrzał na Gabriela kątem oka. = Naprawdę, Gabriel? Musisz zaczynać od razu, kiedy tu przyszedłeś? Wróciłeś pięć minut temu, a ja już bym chciał, żebyś znowu wyszedł. =  
Gabriel udał urażonego, przykładając dłoń do piersi, po czym wyszczerzył się i Castiel nie mógł tego nie odwzajemnić. Gabriel ponownie objął Castiela w talii i przytulił. Tym razem Castiel naprawdę odłożył tubę do lukrowania i mocno oddał uścisk.  
= Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem, ty kłopotliwy człowieku. =  
= Wiem, Castiel… A ja sprawiam kłopoty, bo ty tego nie robisz. =  
Castiel odsunął się i spojrzał przelotnie na Deana, po czym ponownie zerknął na Gabriela.  
= On będzie tu tylko trzy miesiące… Teraz to już bardziej dwa i pół… =  
= I?... To dwa i pół miesiąca, które mógłbyś spędzić w jego ramionach, bawiąc się nieprzyzwoicie dobrze. =  
= Gabriel! = rozległ się krótki wybuch śmiechu i Castiel zakrył sobie usta dłonią, ponownie silnie się czerwieniąc, a Gabriel wyszczerzył się psotnie i wzruszył ramionami.  
= Castiel, mówię tylko, że już najwyższy czas, byś i ty się trochę rozerwał. =  
= Gabriel, wiesz, że nie chcę tylko tego. =  
= Wiem. Więc pracuj nad innym, podczas gdy z nim będziesz uprawiał seks. =  
Castiel zbladł i spojrzał na Deana, po czym szybko przeniósł wzrok na Gabriela.  
= Poważnie… przestań. =  
= Dobra, Cassie, przepraszam… = Gabriel ponownie cmoknął go w policzek, po czym złapał jedną z babeczek i szybko wybiegł na zewnątrz, zanim Castiel zdołał go walnąć łopatka, którą w tym celu chwycił.  
= Drań! =  
= KOCHASZ MNIE! =  
Castiel uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się lekko, wreszcie znowu spojrzał na Deana. Jego wzrok spoczął na chwilę na twarzy mężczyzny, po czym Castiel wrócił za ladę, by zrobić babeczkę w zastępstwie tej, którą ukradł Gabriel.

Obserwowanie Castiela z rodzeństwem było… interesujące. Dean natychmiast polubił Annę, ale ten Gabriel… Nie chodziło o jego zuchwałość ani o to, że zdawał się flirtować z Deanem, choć był pewien, że ten był faktycznie zainteresowany jego kuzynem… nie… Przede wszystkim Dean był wkurzony z powodu bliskiego kontaktu fizycznego, jaki zdawał się łączyć tego faceta z Castielem. Dotykał go tam, gdzie Dean chciałby go dotknąć; całował tam, gdzie Dean tak bardzo chciałby go polizać i possać; drażnił się wywołując lekki chichot, kiedy to Dean chciał być tym, przez którego Castiel by się śmiał, dyszał i jęczał. Musiał odwrócić wzrok i obserwował ich kątem oka. Odprężył się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Gabriel wymaszerował z kawiarni. Dean złapał swój kubek, zrobił łyka zimnej już kawy i demonstracyjnie odsunął laptopa. Tak, był zazdrosny, i tak, wiedział, że było to prawdopodobnie całkowicie idiotyczne, bo to był KUZYN Castiela i chociaż obaj zdawali się być sobie bliscy, Dean nie umiał sobie wyobrazić między nimi czegoś więcej… Na samą myśl o kimś innym dotykającym Castiela wpadał w furię… Jezu, już się robił opiekuńczy…   
Dean westchnął i otwarł plik tekstowy, gapiąc się na pustą stronę. Mając takie myśli nigdy nie będzie w stanie się skupić…

Castiel mógł stwierdzić, że Dean był z jakiegoś powodu poirytowany, ale nie był pewien, jakiego. Stał za ladą, czyszcząc coś i naprawiając przez parę chwil, aż wreszcie nie mógł tego znieść. W głowie krążyła mu myśl, że być może Gabriel w jakiś sposób obraził Deana. Castiel odłożył trzymaną w dłoni ściereczkę i przysiadł się do Deana, po czym poczekał, aż ten uniósł wzrok znad komputera.  
\- Ja… przepraszam… Za Gabriela – uśmiechnął się niepewnie i pokręcił głową, pokazując gestem, że Gabriel był czasami lekkim wariatem, mając nadzieję, że Dean to zrozumie. = Ma dobre zamiary, naprawdę… on tylko… nie zastanawia się nad tym. = - Gabriel… słodki… mais pas le plus intelligent... – wzruszył ramionami i poklepał Deana po dłoni, rumieniąc się, gdy ponownie przeskoczyła między nimi iskra. Szybko cofnął dłoń. - Un autre café?  
Wziął kubek i szybko wrócił do kuchni. Wylał zimną kawę i zastąpił ją gorącą. Castiel poruszał się jak motyl, fruwając od jednej rzeczy do drugiej, jakby nie mógł ustać spokojnie, bo inaczej coś by go złapało. Albo ktoś.  
Wrócił z kawą, świeżą i gorącą, i z uśmiechem postawił ją na stole.

Zanim Dean zdołał odpowiedzieć czy – jak chciał – ponownie złapać Castiela za rękę, drugi mężczyzna wstał i zniknął w kuchni, skąd wrócił kilka sekund później z ponownie napełnionym kubkiem kawy. Dean uśmiechnął się i wymamrotał „Dziękuję”, gestem namawiając Castiela, by ten znowu usiadł.  
\- W porządku – powiedział, patrząc na Castiela tak długo, aż nie zdobył pewności, że mężczyzna zrozumiał, co mówił i o co mu chodziło. Przygryzł sobie usta, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Boże, nienawidzę tego – westchnął wreszcie, kręcąc sfrustrowany głową. – Ja po prostu… po prostu chcę z tobą pogadać, a jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to… zgadywać, co próbujemy powiedzieć – sięgnął, by wyłączyć laptopa, zrobił wielki łyk kawy i wstał. – Przepraszam… Powinienem iść… Bonne nuit, Castiel. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł, zostawiając Castiela równie zmieszanego, jak sam się czuł.

Castiel patrzył na odchodzącego Deana i mina mu zrzedła, kiedy sobie uprzytomnił, że Dean naprawdę wychodził.  
\- Dobranoc… Dean – powiedział cicho, gdy drugi mężczyzna już wyszedł. Castiel wstał i dokończył przygotowania do obiadu, szybko wszystko robiąc, i nie zdziwił się, kiedy pojawiła się jedynie grupka ludzi. Wieczór mijał powoli i kilka razy przyłapał się na snach na jawie, w których Dean wracał, szli na kolejny spacer i na zakończenie naprawdę się całowali. Ale to się nie wydarzyło. Dean nie wrócił tego wieczoru ani następnego dnia… Kolejnego również.  
Castiel stwierdził, że dni zdawały mu się dużo dłuższe teraz, kiedy Dean go nie rozpraszał, i że naprawdę tęsknił za obecnością drugiego mężczyzny bardziej, niż uważał za możliwe.  
Spędzał jednak wolny czas czytając swój słownik, a zarówno Anna, jak i Gabriel przepytywali go po angielsku, chociaż czasami protestował.  
Na siódmy dzień nieobecności Deana Castiel westchnął i zdenerwowany rzucił słownikiem.  
= Jaki to wszystko ma sens?! On nie wróci. Minął już tydzień, a ja go nawet raz nie zobaczyłem! =  
= Castiel… to pisarz, być może kawiarnia była ostatnimi czasy dla niego zbyt ruchliwa? =  
Castiel spojrzał ostro na siostrę, która rzuciła mu identyczne spojrzenie. Castiel wymamrotał szybkie „Désolé” i westchnął znowu.  
= Masz rację, wiem... =  
= Castiel, po angielsku! =  
= Dobra… = odchrząknął i odezwał się ponownie, tym razem po angielsku; akcent poprawił mu się zaskakująco, dużo bardziej, niż Anna i Gabriel uważali za możliwe. Nigdy by się żadnemu z nich nie przyznał, że oglądał amerykańskie programy telewizyjne. – Masz rację… wiem…  
Anna klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze… A teraz powtórzmy sobie jeszcze raz tamte zdania, dobra?  
\- Dobra.  
Castiel i Anna ponownie spędzili poranek ze słownikiem, we wtorek wcześnie rano tłumy nie były tak wielkie.

Tamtego popołudnia Dean poszedł do hotelu, nie spiesząc się po drodze i rozmyślając. Między nim a Castielem zdecydowanie coś było… I chociaż zazwyczaj nie był skłonny do romantycznych zdań i metafor, to nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że zakochiwał się w Casie… Westchnął, zdawszy sobie z tego sprawę, opadł na miękki piasek i położył się na plecach, gapiąc się na powoli zachodzące słońce. Co miał począć z tymi uczuciami? Nigdy tego nie przechodził… Związki, miłość – to były dla niego obce słowa, nawet we własnym języku, i to go trochę przerażało, myślenie o zrobieniu tego naprawdę, o wpuszczeniu kogoś… o wpuszczeniu Castiela do serca. Wiedział, że spędzi we Francji ograniczony czas, że w którymś momencie za trzy miesiące będzie musiał wrócić do Stanów, ale wtedy pomyślał o opuszczeniu Casa, o tym, że nie będzie w stanie widzieć każdego dnia jego twarzy, i zdał sobie sprawę, że ta perspektywa bolała go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego…  
Dean nie wrócił do kawiarni przez prawie tydzień, spędzając dosłownie dzień i noc na nauce – lub próbach nauki – francuskiego. Ale było mu ciężko, z językiem, gramatyką i wymową i dlatego nie mógł iść zobaczyć Castiela, bo chociaż bardzo za nim tęsknił, to gościu był tak kurewsko rozpraszający ze swoimi żywymi, niebieskimi oczami, grzesznymi ustami i tymi szczupłymi biodrami, które w dręczący sposób kołysały się Deanowi przed oczami…  
Każdego dnia wisiał na telefonie z Jess, ignorując złośliwe komentarze Sama o swoim francuskim kochanku i pozwalając jej tłumaczyć słowa i zdania, które pragnął powiedzieć, zapisując je w notesie (tym samym, w którym miał robić notatki do książki…)… Był późny czwartkowy wieczór, kiedy Dean wreszcie udał się do Petits Gâteaux, wchodząc do środka po tylnych schodach i przechodząc przez niemal pusty dziedziniec. Światła lśniły nad głowami kilku klientów i łagodnie rozjaśniały drogę. Jego stolik był wolny, więc Dean usiadł i cierpliwie czekał, aż Castiel wyjdzie.

Castiel wyszedł z tacą pełną gorącego kakao dla niektórych klientów po drugiej stronie dziedzińca, nawet nie zauważając Deana w przytłumionym świetle, dopóki nie wrócił z tacą pod pachą. Nosił dziś czarną koszulę z dekoltem w kształcie V, mocno przylegającą mu do ciała w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, które były przynajmniej trochę luźne. Włosy miał rozczochrane jak zwykle, a pod fartuchem nosił dżinsy. Upewnił się dwukrotnie, kiedy ujrzał Deana siedzącego na swym zwykłym miejscu, i radosny uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz. Castiel podszedł i, chociaż aż go świerzbiało, by uściskać Deana, po prostu wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego dłoni.   
\- Witaj, Dean… - kiwnął lekko głową i odezwał się ponownie, ale po francusku, wciąż nie do końca pewny umiejętności składania zdań po angielsku, choć rozumiał już dużo, dużo więcej, niż nieco ponad tydzień temu. - Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? – Castiel wykonał gest, jakby coś pił, po czym wskazał na kawiarnię i czekał na odpowiedź Deana.

Dean równie promiennie odwzajemnił uśmiech, drżąc, kiedy Castiel dotknął jego dłoni, więc dał sobie chwilę, by cieszyć się lekkim łaskotaniem, jakie dotyk pozostawił mu na skórze.  
\- Um… Surprend moi? – powiedział wreszcie z niepewnym uśmiechem na ustach, patrząc na Castiela i mając nadzieję, że użył właściwych słów. – Cokolwiek, co uznasz za odpowiednie dla takiego niewrażliwego idioty, jak ja – dodał nieco ciszej, nie spodziewając się naprawdę, że Castiel to zrozumie. Czuł się źle z powodu swojej długiej nieobecności, chociaż nie był całkiem pewien, że Castiel to w ogóle zauważył. Ale mężczyzna nie zdawał się być na niego wkurzony, już raczej zdecydowanie szczęśliwy, że go widział, więc Dean poczuł się nieco lepiej. Czekał niecierpliwie na powrót Castiela, bębniąc palcami po krześle i nie spuszczając oczu z wejścia. Kiedy Castiel pokazał się we drzwiach, ten widok uderzył Deana jak cegła. Przez ten tydzień tak naprawdę wszystko się pogorszyło… Każde włókienko w ciele Deana krzyczało, by go dotknąć, by popchnąć go na łóżko i zrobić z nim, co mu się żywnie podoba, i potrzebował całej siły woli, by nie zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy…

Castiel wrócił z kawałkiem ciasta jabłkowego z lodami szybko topiącymi się na ciepłym cieście, oraz filiżanką alkoholowego cydru, posypanego szczyptą cynamonu i z prawdziwą laską cynamonu w środku.  
\- Smacznego – uśmiechnął się i usiadł naprzeciwko Deana, jak zwykle czekając na jego reakcję. Wiedział, że Dean był Amerykaninem, a rzekomo nie istniało nic bardziej amerykańskiego niż ciasto jabłkowe, więc Castiel piekł je jak zwariowany przez cały tydzień, mając po prostu nadzieję, że Dean wróci i któregoś spróbuje. Przyszedł wreszcie, a Castiel wiercił się na krześle i czekał na, miał nadzieję, pozytywną reakcję.  
On, Anna i Gabriel pracowali ciężko przez zeszły tydzień; tamci dwoje na zmianę uczyli Castiela tak, że nauka trwała praktycznie naokoło zegara; sprawdzali jego znajomość słówek i zdań; uczył się szczególnych rzeczy, które Gabriel uznał za przydatne, a od których się rumienił. Teraz Dean był tutaj, a Castiel tak się wstydził wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę, że bez czerwienienia się nie mógł sklecić więcej jak dwóch słów.

Ciasto jabłkowe było jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które mogły poprawić Deanowi humor niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo był zły czy zdesperowany. Zatem, gdy Castiel postawił przed nim talerz, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie, Dean nie tracił czasu. Odciął kawałek ciasta i wsunął do ust. Było dobre. Do licha, to było najlepsze cholerne ciasto jabłkowe, jakie w życiu jadł – poza tym, oczywiście, które piekła jego matka – a sądząc po szczęśliwym uśmiechu Castiela, prawidłowo zrozumiał on niski jęk Deana.  
\- Jezu – wymamrotał Dean, zlizując lody z ust i biorąc kolejny kęs. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że się roztyję, potrzebny mi kolejny kawałek… Une deuxième part s'il te plaît!  
Koniec końców Dean zjadł trzy kawałki, a po ostatnim rozsiadł się w krześle i wychylił czwarty kieliszek wina. Był już trochę nietrzeźwy, więc jego wciąż kiepski francuski stał się nieco bełkotliwy, ale za to bardziej ożywiony.  
\- Tu es magnifique… Ton café est sensationnel... Wszystko, co robisz, jest pyszne! – przeczesał sobie dłonią włosy i cicho zaśmiał sam do siebie.

Castiel nie posiadał się z radości, że Deanowi ciasto smakowało aż tak bardzo. Przepis znalazł w Internecie i wprowadził do niego poprawki, dodając więcej wanilii, odrobinę cynamonu oraz minimalną ilość pieprzu Cayenne do masy jabłkowej, nadając całości ciepły smak, którego brakowało większości ciast. Uśmiechnął się otwarcie i zakrył dłonią usta, dusząc radosny chichot, który wyrwał mu się, gdy usłyszał bełkotliwy francuski Deana.  
\- Heu, Dean, tu en veux encore? – Castiel czekał z rękami złożonymi przed sobą, na wysokości lędźwi, co pomagało mu pamiętać, by się z powodu tego wszystkiego za bardzo nie cieszyć. Dean wrócił i było wyraźnie widać, że nauczył się więcej francuskiego, od czego ciało Castiela śpiewało. Bardzo próbował nie myśleć, że Dean uczył się francuskiego z tego samego powodu, dla którego on uczył się angielskiego – aby móc się dogadać ze sobą nawzajem. Ale sądząc po tym, jak Dean się do niego uśmiechał, zarumieniony i ze szczęśliwym wzrokiem, trudno było to robić.  
W chwili obecnej w kawiarni siedzieli tylko oni dwaj i normalnie Castiel byłby zamknął już jakiś kwadrans wcześniej, i faktycznie zdążył już zamknąć frontowe drzwi oraz tylne wrota, ale nie chciał, by Dean odchodził, jeszcze nie, więc nie powiedział mu, że nadszedł czas zamknięcia.   
„Jeszcze tylko kilka minut”, pomyślał Castiel i dalej rozkoszował się ciepłem, jakie wyczuwał od Deana.

Dean lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, już wystarczy – powiedział, po czym przyciągnął drugie krzesło bliżej i poklepał siedzenie, namawiając Castiela, by ten usiadł.  
Dean również zauważył, że inni goście wyszli już dawno temu, więc nie widział powodu, by się dłużej powstrzymywać.  
\- Cas, jesteśmy całkiem sami – powiedział głębokim, gładkim głosem i oblizał już i tak wilgotne od alkoholu usta. – Boże, co ja bym ci zrobił… - położył Castielowi dłoń na kolanie i spojrzał na niego pociemniałymi, zielonymi oczami. – Założę się, że masz w kuchni bitą śmietanę… Zastanawiam się, jak byś brzmiał, gdybym ci ją zlizywał z piersi… Przytrzymałbym cię jedną ręką, a drugą zdjął ci spodnie… A ty byś to uwielbiał, prawda?  
Oblizał się znowu i odchylił głowę, gapiąc się na nocne niebo, po czym westchnął i cicho zaśmiał się sam do siebie. To naprawdę było frustrujące… Chociaż znał teraz połowę francuskich słów, jakich potrzebował, w jakiś sposób wciąż nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego, co naprawdę chciał…  
Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Castiela, cała bezczelność i śmiałość gdzieś zniknęły, a jego wzrok tęsknie przywarł do ust mężczyzny.  
Gdy wreszcie odezwał się ponownie, głos miał cichy i lekko zdesperowany, a jego brzmienie posłało Castielowi ciarki po kręgosłupie.  
\- Teraz naprawdę chcę cię pocałować…


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Castiel nieoczekiwanie nie był pewien, czy naprawdę nienawidził każdego słowa, które tak uwodzicielsko wylewało się z idealnych ust Deana, czy też absolutnie uwielbiał. Jego fiut z pewnością lubił, bo zerwał się i tak gwałtownie wydął mu spodnie pod fartuchem, że Castiel musiał przełknąć rozpaczliwy jęk. Jakim cudem angielski mógł być tak seksowny? Czy to nie miał być brzydki język? A jednak Dean zwijał usta i język wokół słów w taki sposób, że Castiel zapragnął oddać wszystko, aby być rzeczownikiem lub samogłoską bez końca jęczaną przez te usta.  
Zadrżał nieznacznie, kiedy Dean odezwał się ponownie, miękko i z lekkim napięciem w głosie; oczy mu pociemniały i skrzywił się lekko, z frustracji albo smutku, Castiel nie był pewien.   
„Teraz naprawdę chcę cię pocałować…”, powiedział Dean, a Castielowi serce skoczyło w piersi, waląc mu o żebra jak ptak w klatce. Przełknął ponownie, po czym pochylił się, nie mając w głowie żadnej racjonalnej myśli. Jego usta ledwie musnęły usta Deana, niebieskie oczy zamknęły się, po czym z gardła Castiela dobiegł cichutki jęk i zawibrował na ustach Deana.  
Pocałunek trwał tylko chwilę, po czym Castiel się odsunął, szeroko otwierając oczy i gapiąc się na Deana z wyrazem „O Boże, co ja właśnie zrobiłem” na twarzy.

Dean był tak zaskoczony, jak Castiel wydawał się być, i potrzebował chwili, by zajarzyć, co się właśnie stało. Usta go łaskotały, wszystkie zmysły skoncentrowały się na tym najlżejszym, najkrótszym dotyku skóry na skórze, więc bez wahania złapał Castiela za kark, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował ponownie, delikatniej i czulej, niż sobie to wyobrażał jako ich pierwszy pocałunek. Był to naprawdę tylko dotyk warg, łagodnie ruszających się przy sobie, podczas gdy oczy mieli otwarte i gapili się na siebie z mieszanką szoku i żądzy, co podkręcało Deana bardziej, niż było prawdopodobnie właściwe. Zbliżył się bardziej, objął barki Castiela i pogłębił pocałunek, wreszcie zamykając oczy, i niepewnie przesunął językiem po suchych wargach. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to Castiel zrobił pierwszy krok, że go pocałował… Gdzieś głęboko Dean zastanawiał się, czy to był przypadek… Albo czy Cas naprawdę nauczył się angielskiego na tyle, by zrozumieć Deana… Ale teraz nie mógł mniej o to dbać. Bo usta Casa spoczywały na jego ustach, ich języki się dotykały i wszystko to posyłało fale czystej rozkoszy przez całe jego ciało aż do lędźwi.

Castiel sapnął przy ustach Deana, a potem całkiem uszło z niego powietrze, gdy poczuł na wargach język Deana. Przechylili głowy, by pogłębić pocałunek. Dłonie Castiela wędrowały w górę po ciele Deana, kolanach, udach, aż do piersi, gdzie złapały mocno koszulę i przyciągnęły bliżej, niż przedtem. Castiel zamknął oczy krótko po Deanie i poczuwszy ramię mężczyzny wokół pleców zadrżał nieznacznie; ciepło było odurzające.  
Castiel czuł, że od pocałunku całe ciało mu śpiewało z rozkoszy, usta mrowiły, a w głowie miał mętlik. Żądza w nim narastała, na razie hamowana, ale Castiel wyczuwał w tej tamie pęknięcia, a jego postanowienie bladło coraz bardziej po każdym dotknięciu ich języków. Tym razem również jako pierwszy przerwał pocałunek; mokry dźwięk, gdy się rozdzielili, wywołał w nim dreszcze, po czym Castiel zerwał się zarumieniony i wymamrotał coś jak „Je dois retourner travailler”. Zanim Dean mógł go powstrzymać, wszedł do kawiarni, trzymając dłoń przy ustach i z dzikim wyrazem oczu. Ale wybrzuszenie w spodniach było aż nazbyt oczywiste – fartuch niemal komicznie odstawał mu od ciała.

Dean siedział tam przez chwilę, wciąż dysząc z powodu ostrej niewydolności oddechowej, i gapił się na Castiela, który praktycznie od niego uciekł. Miał w głowie tysiąc różnych rzeczy, masę różnych pytań i nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Wstał również, poszedł za Castielem do środka, za ladę, gdzie mężczyzna opierał się o ścianę. Dean podszedł do niego, złapał go za nadgarstki i przycisnął je nad głową do ściany, po czym przywarł do Castiela i przechylił głowę, by pocałować go znowu. Nie pozwoli mu tak odejść, nie teraz, nie wtedy, kiedy ten prosty pocałunek wystarczył, by Deanowi boleśnie stanął. Wsunął Castielowi kolano między nogi, wyczuł jego erekcję i jęknął.  
\- Cas – wydyszał w jego usta, wysuwając język, by polizać wargi Castiela, po czym wessał dolną do ust, nogą wciąż pocierając lędźwie drugiego mężczyzny.

Castiel zaczynał wariować; próbował wszystko logicznie wyjaśnić, ale ciało bolało go z pragnienia w sposób, jakiego wcześniej nie zaznał. Po pocałunku, zwykłym pocałunku. „Kurwa”, pomyślał, po czym rozległ się dźwięk u drzwi i Dean wszedł do środka. Dech zamarł Castielowi w gardle i zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Dean przyszpilił go do ściany z rękami nad głową. Rozchylił gorliwie usta, by kontynuować to, co zaczęli w ogrodzie.  
\- Dean… - odpowiedział Castiel na własną, łagodną deklarację Deana, dysząc i prężąc się przy nodze Deana między swoimi udami - Putain... Dean...  
Zdołał jakoś uwolnić nadgarstki, objął Deana za szyję i przycisnął do siebie, do ściany, więżąc się w miejscu jego rozgrzanym ciałem. W tej chwili wszystko był cudowne, jedyne dźwięki pochodziły z szelestu tkanin oraz rozgorączkowanych oddechów i jęków. W Castielu coś przeskoczyło i mężczyzna mocno naparł biodrami na Deana, pragnąc więcej tarcia, więcej rozkoszy.  
\- Dean… Proszę… - pocałował Deana gorączkowo, szukając więcej dotyku ust, pomiędzy słowami zanurzając język w jego ustach. Castiel odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy; jego własne, zamglone żądzą, ciemne i na pół otwarte, gapiły się wprost w oczy Deana. Usta miał nabrzmiałe i posiniaczone, różowo-czerwone i mokre od pocałunków. – Proszę… Zerżnij mnie…  
Angielskie zdanie było jednym z tych kilku, na których naukę nalegał Gabriel, a Castiel nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie musiał je znać – pragnął się zachować dla miłości, dla tej jednej osoby, która na zawsze stałaby się jego całym światem.  
Ale w tej chwili, tak niebezpiecznie gorącej, kiedy wszystko było spoconą skórą i ustami, sapnięciami i stękaniem, chciał tylko Deana. Castiel aż do bólu pragnął poczuć, jak drugi mężczyzna wciska go w ścianę, podłogę czy łóżko, cokolwiek, tak długo, jak było możliwe, by Dean go posiadł, zawładnął nim, naznaczył go i wziął.

Dean zadrżał czując powietrze na ustach i słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane z taką potrzebą i desperacją, która doprowadzała go niemal do szału. Kiedy Castiel wydyszał ostatnie kilka słów, Dean na chwilę znieruchomiał i odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w oczy z zaskoczeniem zmieszanym z pragnieniem i potrzebą. Pragnął tego, Boże, nie było nic innego, co wolałby robić, niż zerżnąć Castiela do utraty zmysłów, zdewastować go w każdy możliwy sposób. Tak też zrobił. Uniósł jego smukle ciało, owinął się jego długimi nogami w talii i odwrócił, kładąc Castiela na blat roboczy na środku kuchni. Odsunął na bok pojemniki z mąką i cukrem oraz łyżki i kubki, aż wreszcie miał go rozciągniętego pod sobą. Stół był nieco podwyższony, więc Dean nie miał problemów ze ściągnięciem Castielowi spodni i bielizny, wystawiając jego piękne, nagie ciało na letnie powietrze. Nie marnował czasu, pochylił się i zaczął całować jego pierś, podciągając koszulę tak wysoko, jak mógł, i językiem okrążając sutki, wreszcie przesunął się na brzuch i niżej. Język rysował mokre kółka na spoconej skórze, kiedy wciąż wędrował w dół, całując i ssąc wewnętrzną stronę ud Castiela oraz, wreszcie, jego cieknącego fiuta, aż drugi mężczyzna nie zaczął go wręcz błagać, jęczeć po każdym dotyku. Castiel uniósł się nieznacznie, zsunął ze stołu na podłogę, pociągnął Deana za sobą i szybko rozpiął mu spodnie, wodząc zręcznymi palcami po gorącej, jędrnej skórze. Dean jęknął głęboko i pchnął w dłoń Casa raz i drugi, po czym rozsunął mu nogi, muskając palcami jego wejście i wsuwając je w niego po kilku niepewnych sekundach. Castiel jęknął zwierzęco, pierwotnie i Dean niemal doszedł na miejscu. Jeszcze kilka sekund, powiedział sobie, jeszcze tylko trochę dłużej… Ale wtedy Castiel złapał go za nadgarstki, praktycznie wyrwał z siebie jego palce i poprowadził swoją dłoń do jego fiuta. Tak jak on, Castiel zdawał się nie być w stanie dłużej czekać…  
Kiedy Dean wepchnął się do środka, Castiel krzyknął przerażająco, głosem pełnym bólu i Dean chciał się wycofać, ale mężczyzna złapał go za plecy, trzymał go i wciągał dalej w siebie, więc Dean dalej wpychał się w ciasną wilgoć, dopóki nie stali się jednością. Przez chwilę wszystko było cichymi, stłumionymi dźwiękami – Castiel sapał, a Dean oddychał ciężko. A potem zaczął się poruszać, najpierw powoli, bo tarcie było idealne, ale tempo powoli przyspieszało, aż wreszcie pchał w ciało Castiela, sprawiając, że ten krzyczał z rozkoszy, wbijał paznokcie w barki Deana i zostawiał mu na całych plecach krwawe zadrapania.

Castiel dyszał, wyginając się nad podłogą w łuk po każdym pchnięciu, które Dean dawał mu tak chętnie. Stękania i jęki mężczyzny nad nim tylko podniecały Castiela bardziej, fiut pulsował mu przy brzuchu, ociekając wilgocią na mięśnie z powodu gwałtowności, z jaką Dean wbijał się w niego.  
Bolało, oczywiście, że bolało. To palące uczucie w środku go niepokoiło, ale ponad tym wszystkim, gdy tylko Dean ustawił się odpowiednio, uderzał piorun czystej, białej rozkoszy, który przeszywał mózg Castiela i na chwilę odbierał wzrok. Unosił biodra na spotkanie pchnięć Deana, zaciskając i rozluźniając mięśnie brzucha w staraniu, aby Deanowi łatwiej było w niego wejść.  
\- Ach! Dean… Tu me rends... dingue... Oui ...Oui... T-tak! - Strumień francusko-angielskich słów płynął z ust Castiela jak woda, padał z jego ust do uszu Deana, gdzie go pieścił i pocierał, zachęcając do dalszych wysiłków. Castiel wbił tępe paznokcie w plecy Deana; znaki z pewnością zostaną tam na parę tygodni i na samą myśl o tym Castiel krzyknął głośniej, jęki i sapania wymieszały się z francusko-angielskim bełkotem płynącym z jego ust po każdym mocnym pchnięciu wypełniającego go fiuta Deana. - Kurwa!... Mon Dieu… Och… Ach… Dean!!! – całe ciało Castiela zdawało się składać z zakończeń nerwowych, iskrzących rozkoszą, której dostarczał mu Dean, i pragnących więcej. Przechylił nieznacznie głowę i niezdarnie pocałował Deana, języki i zęby zderzały się po każdym drgnieniu ich ciał. - Ach… D-Dean… Dotknij… P-proszę… Dotknij mnie…  
Oblizał usta i przesunął jedną z dłoni na rękę Deana, odsuwając ją ze swojej talii i wiodąc po spoconej, śliskiej skórze, po swoim brzuchu drżącym pod opalonymi palcami Deana, po ostrym biodrze do swojego fiuta.  
Spojrzał w zielone oczy Deana; przyćmione światło kuchni nie wystarczyło, a Castiel chciał widzieć wszystko. Poruszył całym ciałem, stopniowo zaciskając mięśnie, aż wreszcie biodra się uniosły i jego ciało wchłonęło fiuta Deana jeszcze głębiej, wydzierając z niego jęk rozkoszy i bólu.

To było szaleństwo. To tempo, gwałtowność jego pchnięć i paznokcie Castiela wbijające mu się w plecy, wszystko to – Dean nie był prawiczkiem choćby w przybliżeniu, ale takiego seksu jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał. Wszystko było namiętnością, pożądaniem i czystą, najwyższą żądzą, wymieszaną z delikatnymi pieszczotami i wszechobecnym wrażeniem troski i uczucia. Pozwolił Castielowi poprowadzić swoją dłoń w dół, gorliwie objął palcami jego fiuta i kilka razy łagodnie potarł, po czym zacieśnił chwyt i zaczął go obciągać w rytmie swoich pchnięć, teraz już coraz szybszych i mocniejszych. Przyciskał Castiela do podłogi, każdy ruch, każdy dotyk spoconej, gorącej skóry na drżącej skórze sprawiał, że mężczyzna jęczał i krzyczał z rozkoszy i Dean nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Nigdy. Takie to było proste. Nic w życiu nigdy go tak nie podnieciło i nie podnieci, jak teraz, nic nie sprawi mu większej rozkoszy niż widok Castiela wijącego się pod nim, krzyczącego jego imię w wirze emocji, tonącego w strumieniu angielskich i francuskich słów, padających z delikatnych ust drugiego mężczyzny tak pięknie, że Dean – o ile to było w ludzkiej mocy – stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. I nagle Dean się odsunął, na chwilę wyślizgnął z Castiela i usiadł, opierając się plecami o kuchenną ladę. Pociągnął Castiela na siebie, odchylił swoją głowę tak, by skraść mu kolejny zapierający dech w piersiach pocałunek, po czym ustawił go odpowiednio, pozwalając mu opaść na swego fiuta jednym długim, powolnym ruchem. Jęk, jaki otrzymał w zamian, był jeszcze lepszy od wszystkiego, co do tej pory usłyszał. Były w nim podniecenie i odrobina bólu, wymieszane z pięknym rumieńcem na policzkach Castiela, gdy jego nagie, drżące ciało poruszało się w górę i w dół na fiucie Deana. 

Na początku Castiel był zmieszany, umysł miał zamglony rozkoszą. Jęknął tęsknie, długo i przeciągle, gdy Dean wysunął się z niego, natychmiast tęskniąc za uczuciem absolutnego wypełnienia. Ale wtedy Dean podciągnął go w górę w swych ramionach i obaj usiedli, całując się ponownie. Castiel westchnął łagodnie, obejmując swymi szczupłymi ramionami barki Deana i przywierając do niego piersią, klęcząc nad nim. Poczuł lekkie dźgnięcie i kolejne wrażenie rozciągania, bólu i żaru. Z lekkim krzykiem odchylił głowę; krzyk przeszedł w niski jęk, wibrujący mu w gardle.  
Castiel pozwolił, by własny ciężar poniósł go w dół, na całą długość fiuta Deana, i osiadł na podstawie, jakby tam było jego miejsce, jakby stanowili dwa kawałki układanki i jedynym sposobem, by stać się całością, było to, że Dean znajdował się w Castielu tak, jak teraz. Powoli zaczął się poruszać, nogami odpychając się w górę i w dół, mięśnie ud pracowały i powoli przyspieszał, dopóki tempo nie stało się odpowiednie dla nich obu.  
Spojrzał Deanowi w oczy i przez chwilę nie było nic więcej poza mokrym ssaniem ich ciał, rozdzielających się i łączących ponownie. Castiel oddychał szybko i ostro, patrząc Deanowi w oczy, i nagle coś go zabolało w piersi. Pogładził Deana po policzku, potem wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, by lekko przechylić mu głowę i by mogli całować się dalej.  
\- Dean… Och… Mon Dieu... Chciałem... tego... – Castiel zadygotał i zakręcił biodrami, dalej powoli ujeżdżając Deana. Gdy zmienił się kąt, Castiel krzyknął, kolejny raz boleśnie zaciskając dłonie na plecach mężczyzny. – ACH!.... Od pierwszej chwili… gdy cię zobaczyłem… - pochylił się i pocałował Deana znowu; namiętność sączyła się z jego ust do ust Deana przez ten pocałunek, jego język wił się w ustach Deana, jakby miał własny rozum. Castiel wygiął się w tył; ten ruch wypchnął jego fiuta do przodu, dzięki czemu zaczął się ocierać o brzuch Deana.

Dean dyszał i sapał, za każdym razem, gdy Cas na niego opadał, prężył się pod dotykiem. Ich usta idealnie do siebie pasowały, przełykali nawzajem swoje jęki. Potem Castiel przemówił ponownie, jego język nieco bełkotliwie wypowiadał te słowa po angielsku z tym cholernie gorącym francuskim akcentem, który doprowadzał Deana do szału. Dean jedną ręką złapał Castiela za włosy, drugą za biodro i żywiołowo pociągnął w dół, wydzierając z niego przeciągły jęk.  
\- Ja też – przyznał głosem zachrypłym i szorstkim od jęków. – Boże, ja też… Chciałem cię mieć w taki sposób… Nie masz pojęcia, co… co mi robisz…  
I ponieważ Dean naprawdę tak myślał, był pewien, że Castiel nie mógł wiedzieć, jaki gorący był w tej własnie chwili, jak wszystko, co mówił lub robił, ciągnęło Deana coraz bliżej krawędzi, to wyciągnął dłoń i ponownie objął nią jego fiuta, obciągając mu długimi, mocnymi ruchami, nie spuszczając z Castiela wzroku, i pocałował go znowu, łagodniej, ale wciąż namiętnie, wlewając w niego wszystkie uczucia, jakie żywił już od tygodni.

Całe ciało Castiela się zatrzęsło; żar, jaki w sobie czuł, a jaki, mógłby przysiąc, strzelał w niego wprost z fiuta Deana, zwinął mu się wokół kręgosłupa i wystrzelił w mózg, aż Castiel poczuł się, jakby przed oczami wybuchły mu fajerwerki. Doszedł szybko z dłonią Deana na swoim fiucie i z jego fiutem zagrzebanym w sobie aż do nasady; szeroko otwarte oczy nie widziały nic.  
\- Ach.. Och… Mon Dieu... Ach... DEAN!  
Imię Deana padło z takim samym szacunkiem i zdyszanym krzykiem, z jakim Castiel powiedział “O Boże”, odchylając głowę i wciąż na nowo uderzając ciałem o ciało Deana. Zacisnął się wokół mężczyzny, mięśnie zaczęły drgać i zakleszczyły się, gdy orgazm przejął nad nim władzę.   
Gdy fale rozkoszy nieco opadły, Castiel zwisł bezwładnie i niemal spadł tyłem ze sztywnego fiuta Deana, ale mężczyzna złapał go i przytulił, podczas gdy Castiel mamrotał coś bezsensownie po francusku, luźno obejmując barki Deana.

Kiedy Cas nad nim zwiotczał, Dean go złapał, objął i przytrzymał, gdy mężczyzna powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. Dał mu kilka sekund, po czym powoli pchnął do tyłu, aż Castiel znowu leżał na podłodze, i Dean ponownie mógł zacząć się ruszać. Nie potrzebował jednak dużo czasu; widok absolutnie błogiej twarzy Castiela i jego miękkiego, zadowolonego uśmiechu na obrzmiałych ustach doprowadził go na szczyt. Orgazm uderzył go mocno, stale potwierdzając, że to był faktycznie najlepszy seks w jego życiu. Dean stęknął nisko i doszedł w Castielu, gorąco i mokro, jakby nigdy nie miał skończyć. Ręce nie chciały go dłużej podtrzymywać, więc padł na Castiela, wciąż przeżywając swój odlotowy orgazm. Nadal był wewnątrz Casa, uczucie ciasnego gorąca wokół fiuta pozbawiało go rozsądku i Dean pragnął tak zostać przynajmniej na zawsze… W końcu niechętnie przetoczył się na plecy, wysunął z drżącego ciała Castiela i opadł obok niego, nie wahając się porwać go w głęboki, niesamowity pocałunek. Języki splatały im się leniwie, podczas gdy Dean błądził dłońmi po ciele Castiela, muskając krople potu i spermy na jego brzuchu. Uniósł dłoń do ust, zlizał lepkie nasienie z palca i pocałował Casa ponownie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, pragnął jakoś wyrazić, jak bardzo to nim wstrząsnęło, że to było nawet coś więcej, niż najlepszy seks w życiu… Ale nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiednich słów… Bo nie było słów zdolnych to opisać…

Castiel powoli odwzajemnił pocałunek; przeszył go dreszcz i wywołał mu gęsią skórkę na ciele, gdy spróbował siebie na języku Deana. Doznanie było tak erotyczne, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc wsunął dłoń we włosy Deana i przyciągnął bliżej, powoli pogłębiając pocałunek. Serce wciąż mu mocno waliło, ale powoli zwalniało, gdy tak leżeli na zimnej kuchennej podłodze, spleceni razem fizycznie i dość mocno napawający się spokojem.  
Cas oblizał się powoli i odsunął, po czym spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, przez chwilę nie mogąc oddychać z powodu niezmierzonego piękna, jakie w nich znalazł. Na jego twarzy powoli pojawił się uśmiech i Castiel zaśmiał się łagodnie, zakrywając usta dłonią.  
\- Dean… To… Jesteś moim pierwszym… - przechylił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo, jakby rozbawiał go fakt utraty dziewictwa w sposób, w jaki się to odbyło – pospiesznie, ostro, namiętnie i gorączkowo. Gładził opuszkami palców skronie Deana, ścierając nagromadzony tam pot i mruczał lekko przy okazji, wodząc spojrzeniem za ruchami dłoni. – To było… Comment on dit?... Wspaniałe... – uśmiechnął się ponownie, wracając spojrzeniem do oczu Deana.

Po tym wyznaniu Deanowi na chwilę odjęło mowę; mężczyzna gapił się w ciemnoniebieskie oczy oddalone od jego oczu o zaledwie kilka cali. Ale widniała w nich jedynie ulga, rozkosz i satysfakcja, więc Dean ostatecznie odwzajemnił uśmiech, pochylając się, by pocałować miękkie teraz usta Castiela.  
\- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć – złajał go na pół serio pomiędzy łagodnymi pocałunkami, gładząc leżące obok siebie ciepłe ciało. Wyczuł coś za plecami Castiela i znieruchomiał na chwilę, po czym uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu przez ramię. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę, na twarzy miał zadowolony uśmiech, po czym sięgnął przez Castiela i przyciągnął bliżej miskę kremu czekoladowego. – Więęęc… Zrozumiałeś mnie, kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę cię pocałować, tak? – zapytał, a jego przypuszczenie się potwierdziło, kiedy Castiel zarumienił się mocno. – Co pozwala mi wierzyć, że… zrozumiałeś też to, co powiedziałem wcześniej, czy mam rację? – Castiel zagapił się na niego przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił wzrok z zakłopotaniem na twarzy. – Nie musisz się wstydzić – zachichotał i opadł na Castiela, całując go wciąż od nowa, dopóki mężczyzna nie zmiękł i nie uległ jego dotykowi. – Po prostu zerżnąłem cię do utraty rozumu, Castiel… - szepnął mu Dean w ucho. – I nie ma mowy, abym miał z tobą skończyć…  
To powiedziawszy sięgnął po miskę, zanurzył palce w kremie i rozsmarował go Castielowi na policzku, szyi i obojczyku. Pochylił się i podążył ustami i językiem po śladach palców, liżąc i ssąc skórę pod słodkim kremem i ponownie sprawiając, że Castiel zaczął pod nim drżeć i jęczeć.

Castiel zadygotał i wyprężył się nad zimną podłogą z płytek.  
\- Ach… Dean… Co ty.. robisz?... Putain de m-…nmmm...  
Wsunął jedną dłoń w mokre od potu włosy Deana, ściskając je za każdym razem, gdy Dean przyssał się do szczególnie wrażliwego miejsca. Całe jego ciało wciąż buzowało energią; odprężenie po orgazmie wpłynęło na niego tak, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej pełen życia, choć gdzieś w głębi faktycznie odczuwał wyczerpanie wywołane całą zużytą energią. W powietrzu unosił się gęsty zapach czekolady i seksu i Castiel niemal czuł go na języku.  
Po każdym łagodnym skubnięciu skóry Castiel bezużytecznie prężył biodra w górę, drżąc całym ciałem pod dotykiem jego ust i palców. Mignęła mu myśl, że Dean musiał mieć niewiarygodnie dużo doświadczenia, aby być tak dobrym, i że, mon Dieu, nie użyli gumki, i Castiel na chwilę zesztywniał, po czym odprężył się znowu, gdy Dean objął ustami jego sutek.  
Nie minęło dużo czasu i Castiel pod wpływem ust Deana znowu stał się dyszącą, kwilącą masą. Gdyby mógł się w tej chwili zobaczyć, prawdopodobnie bardzo by się zawstydził tym, jak bardzo się odsłonił, jak osłabł w ramionach Deana, jak mu zaufał. Ledwo jednak w tej chwili widział unoszącego się nad nim mężczyznę, oczy nie chciały mu się całkiem otworzyć, trzepocząc w rozkoszy, którą Dean dalej wzbudzał w jego ciele.

Ostatecznie połowa zawartości miski znalazła się na ciele Castiela, ale Dean ledwo spojrzał na swe dzieło sztuki. Gdy Cas znowu zaczął pod nim jęczeć i wić się, Dean przesunął się niżej, pokrył jego boleśnie twardy członek sporą ilością czekolady i zaczął ją zlizywać małymi ruchami języka, które doprowadzały Castiela do szaleństwa. Nie potrwało długo i Cas doszedł ponownie; mieszanka spermy i czekolady miała dziwny, słodko-gorzki smak. Dean podpełzł z powrotem w górę, przycisnął się do ust Castiela i pocałował go, długo i zmysłowo, wreszcie padł obok niego, przetoczył się na plecy i zagapił na słabo oświetlony sufit. Słyszał z zewnątrz ćwierkanie ptaków, a horyzont zaczął się już barwić na różowo i czerwono, słońce wstawało, powoli, ale pewnie. Dean złapał Castiela za rękę i splótł ich palce, ściskając je lekko. Przez jakiś czas leżeli w milczeniu, po prostu oddychając i dotykając się łagodnie, aż wreszcie Dean usiadł i sięgnął po ręcznik, by częściowo uprzątnąć bałagan, jaki zrobił na brzuchu i piersi Castiela.  
\- Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic – zasugerował, nie mając niczego choćby w przybliżeniu nieprzyzwoitego na myśli, bo wiedział, że obaj byli wyczerpani i że Castiel miał masę rzeczy do przygotowania. Dean czuł się trochę winny, że narobił takiego chaosu w kuchni Castiela, kiedy więc pomógł drugiemu mężczyźnie wstać i objął jego wychłodzone ciało, obiecał, że mu pomoże.

Castiel pokręcił głową; był tak wyczerpany, że wiedział, iż nie było mowy, aby był w stanie sam dziś sobie poradzić z kawiarnią, jeśli w ogóle.  
\- Non… Zadzwonię po Annę et Gabriela… Oni dopilnują kawiarni, d'accord? – uśmiechnął się i objął Deana za szyję, przyciągając go do siebie w kolejnym miękkim, słodkim pocałunku, zaledwie lekkim dotyku ust. Potem się odsunął, wziął Deana za rękę i poprowadził, wciąż nagi, na górę, do mieszkania nad kawiarnią, w którym mieszkał sam.  
Mieszkanie miało ten sam rozmiar, co kawiarnia, tyle tylko, że sufit znajdował się na wysokości 8 stóp zamiast 12. Kawiarnia potrzebowała dodatkowej przestrzeni na magazyn i wentylację, ale mieszkanie Castiela już nie. Sprawiało przytulne wrażenie; wszystko w nim było wykonane z wymytego do białości drewna, podniszczonego, z popękaną gdzieniegdzie farbą. Terminem technicznym byłby w tym przypadku przechodzony, ale Castiel znał te rzeczy jako przekazane przez innych i znalezione na wyprzedażach. Nic naprawdę do siebie nie pasowało, dywan nie współgrał z firanami czy narzutą na łóżko, bo każde zostało wykonane z tkaniny w innym kolorze.  
Firanki wykonano z ażurowej, białej koronki, udzierganej z dodatkiem jasnoniebieskiej nici, i ozdobiono falbanką wzdłuż dolnej krawędzi – dziełem jego matki. Lekko pożółkły z wiekiem i nie były już oślepiająco białe, jak niegdyś, ale Castiel nie miał serca ich wybielić wiedząc, że nić również by wybielała, a jego matka była bardzo dumna ze swej robótki, gdy skończyła ją jakieś 10 lat temu.  
Dywanik spleciono ręcznie ze starych koszul, tworząc w ten sposób tęczę kolorów, które zawijały się wokół siebie, rozchodząc się spiralnie od środka i tworząc sporą powierzchnię na 5 stóp długą i szeroką, w kształcie niemal idealnego koła. Narzuta na małym, pojedynczym łóżku została wykonana techniką patchworkową z motywami kwiatowymi, paskami i flanelą pasującymi do siebie w dziwny, ryzykowny sposób. Babka wykonała pikowaną kołdrę, przeszywając ją miejscami grubą, czerwoną nicią, a miejscami niebieską czy zieloną, cokolwiek było w owym czasie pod ręką. Pod jedną ze ścian stała komoda, na której spoczywało wiele szkatułek oraz zdjęcia ukazujące uśmiechniętych, szczęśliwych ludzi i dwójkę dzieci, rudą dziewczynkę i kilka lat młodszego chłopca z niesforną czarną grzywą. Łóżko stało pod ścianą wychodzącą na dziedziniec i miało idealną wysokość, tak, że można było na nim usiąść i wyglądać przez okno, opierając się o parapet, i patrzeć na ocean ponad szczytami drzew.  
Kuchnia była malutka, niemal nieużywana, jako że Castiel i tak gotował większość na dole, a łazienka trochę staroświecka, z wielką wanną na pazurzastych nóżkach i zasłoną prysznicową, która zwisała z owalnej, metalowej ramy przymocowanej do sufitu, prowadzącej również wodę do wielkiej główki prysznica z boku. Łazienka była w większości biała, białe były płytki, ściany, toaleta i zlew, Jedyny akcent kolorystyczny stanowiły mały dywanik w jaskrawym, żółtym kolorze, oraz wiszący na ścianie obraz z gruszkami. W pokoju, naprzeciwko łóżka, stał w rogu fotel bujany, a przy łóżku mały nocny stolik, ale były to jedyne meble w tym pomieszczeniu oprócz dwóch bardzo dużych i bardzo pełnych regałów. Wydawało się, że Castiel spędzał większość czasu w kawiarni i rzadko pojawiał się do góry, chyba żeby spać czy czytać. Książki dotyczyły niemal każdego tematu, począwszy od anatomii do historii, sztuki i muzyki, nauki oraz fikcji. Każda książka była jednak w języku francuskim, poza bardzo zużytym już słownikiem leżącym na stoliku nocnym.  
Castiel poprowadził do mieszkania i przeprosił za bałagan, co oznaczało, że z fotela bujanego zwisał ręcznik, a z wiklinowego kosza w nogach łóżka wystawały brudne rzeczy.  
\- Łazienka jest ici… - wskazał na ciemne, drewniane drzwi prowadzące do łazienki, po czym wziął czyste ręczniki z wbudowanej szafy po lewej stronie drzwi.

Dean błądził wzrokiem po niewielu meblach i zatłoczonym, ale przytulnym wnętrzu mieszkania Castiela. Było miłe, choć nie mogło się równać z wielkim, trzysypialnianym mieszkaniem Deana w rodzinnym Lawrence. Spodobało mu się jednak i poszedł za Castielem do łazienki, zauważając po drodze znajomy grzbiet wśród wszystkich książek na szafach i stoliku nocnym. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel faktycznie posiadał francuską kopię jego pierwszej książki, opublikowanej – podobnie jak wszystkie inne – pod pseudonimem D. Smith. Postanowił na razie o tym nie wspominać i spokojnie czekał, by Castiel ustawił temperaturę wody, po czym wszedł za nim do wielkiej wanny. Nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu, ale Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i co chwilę dotykał Castiela, pomagając mu czyścić z czekolady brzuch, piersi i uda i cały czas słodko całując. Kiedy skończyli, całą łazienkę wypełniał zapach czegoś jakby mięty lub eukaliptusa… Dean nie był pewien. Ich ubrania pokrywały mąka i cukier, więc Dean nie miał innego wyjścia, jak pożyczyć od Castiela parę czystych spodni i koszulę. Czuł się dziwnie, bo nieco za małe spodnie mocno podkreślały mu nogi, ale nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Gdy już się ubrali, poszli na dół i zabrali do pracy. Dean w kuchni był niezdarny i niepewny, gdyż gotowanie czy pieczenie nigdy nie było jego pasją. Ale Castiel był dobrym nauczycielem i dzięki jego instrukcjom Dean zdołał nie być całkowitą zawadą. Kiedy otwarto kawiarnię i pierwsi klienci zajęli stoliki na zewnątrz, Castiel zdenerwował się lekko i uspokoił dopiero, gdy Dean łagodnie położył mu dłonie na ramionach.  
\- Dlaczego to nie jest słodkie? – rozległ się zza ich pleców znajomy głos. Castiel i Dean odwrócili się i ujrzeli Gabriela z uśmieszkiem na twarzy oraz cicho chichoczącą Annę opierających się o ladę i obserwujących ich.  
\- Zamknij się i przydaj na coś – odciął się Dean, demonstracyjnie obejmując Castiela w talii i gapiąc się na trzeciego mężczyznę.

Castiel nie zdołał powstrzymać zaskoczonego smiechu wywołanego gwałtownością Deana, po czym odwrócił się i ukrył twarz na jego piersi, podczas gdy Gabrielowi uniosły się brwi i opadła szczęka. Anna uśmiechnęła się, przechylając głowę, i odezwała się po francusku, specjalnie do Castiela.  
= Lubię go, Castiel. Nieźle gryzie. =  
= Założę się, że tak = powiedział Gabriel, za co Anna pacnęła go w głowę. – Au, czy to było konieczne?  
\- Tak, a teraz chodź, dziś my zajmiemy się kawiarnią… Dean, zajmij się, proszę, moim bratem, d'accord?  
Castiel popatrywał to na Annę, to na Gabriela, wreszcie z uśmiechem skinął głową, przyznając, że raz na 10 lat mógł wziąć dzień wolny, nawet, jeśli tego nie chciał. I z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jednak chciał. Castiel spojrzał na Deana, przechylił głowę i wziął go za rękę.  
\- Idziemy? – kiwnął głową w stronę wejścia do kawiarni, pragnąc być gdzie indziej, najlepiej gdzieś z łóżkiem i odrobiną prywatności, by po prostu cieszyć się obecnością Deana. Najlepiej cały dzień.

Gdyby Castiel mógł mu czytać w myślach, już by byli w jego sypialni, wyprawiając nieprzyzwoitości… Ale skoro żaden nie znał myśli drugiego, Dean i Castiel opuścili kawiarnię nie mając żadnego celu. Jednak Castiel prowadził, gdy spacerowali ulicą w historycznej części dystryktu. Przez chwilę trzymali się za ręce i Dean z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że naprawdę nie przeszkadzały mu dziwne spojrzenia, jakie dzięki temu zyskiwali. Po jakiejś półgodzinie spacerowania i odrobinę napiętej konwersacji Dean wciągnął Castiela w opuszczoną alejkę, przycisnął do ściany i pocałował. Zabrało chwilę, zanim zaspokoił głód, po czym Dean odsunął się i oparł się czołem o czoło Castiela. Obaj dyszeli.  
\- Ja tylko… ja tylko chcę powiedzieć wyraźnie… - powiedział Dean po kilku zasapanych sekundach i objął twarz Castiela, upewniając się, że ten na niego patrzył – …że normalnie tego nie robię… to znaczy… miewałem jednonocne przygody, ale… - urwał i odwrócił głowę czując, że się rumieni - …chodzi o to, że wariuję na twoim punkcie… I tak naprawdę zamierzałem jeszcze trochę się do ciebie pozalecać i… wiesz, nie spieszyć się, ale… Teraz, gdy już cię miałem.. jakoś nie mogę cię nie dotykać, wiesz? – spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, niepewny, czy drugi mężczyzna go zrozumiał, po czym odchrząknął, trochę skrępowany. – Widzisz, to proste… nie chcę, by to było coś jednorazowego, jasne?

Castiel szukał wzrokiem oczu Deana, omiatając jego twarz i patrząc, jak oczy mu się nieznacznie mrużyły w kącikach i jak marszczył w skupieniu brwi, jak gdyby przerażony, że on mógłby mu nie uwierzyć.   
Castiel złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie w miażdżącym pocałunku, pełnym zaborczości, pragnienia i potrzeby, jęcząc cicho i boleśnie.  
= Nie będzie… ja też na to nie pozwolę… muszę cię mieć… = francuskie słowa padały szybko pomiędzy pospiesznymi, ostrymi pocałunkami. Castiel objął Deana za szyję i mocno przytulił, powoli całując jego szyję i gorącym oddechem dmuchając w skórę. – Tak, Dean… Nie tylko raz…  
„Tak wiele razy, ile razy mnie weźmiesz… dopóki nie wrócisz do domu…”, pomyślał Castiel i nieświadomie objął Deana jeszcze mocniej, jakby ciepło drugiego mężczyzny mogło pokonać ściskający ból w jego piersi, jaki pojawił się tam na samą myśl o jego odejściu. Umysł Castiela przekroczył już granicę słów „NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO”, ale je zignorował; niczym koń z klapkami na oczach widział tylko jedno. I był to Dean i wszystko dobre, co mężczyzna ofiarował tak chętnie.  
\- Pójdziemy… do twojego hotelu? – Castiel odsunął się powoli i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy z psotnym wyrazem twarzy.

Po kilku zaskoczonych chwilach Dean odwzajemnił gwałtowne pocałunki, przysunął się bliżej i wsunął Castielowi dłoń we włosy. Stali tak przez jakiś czas, Castiel mocno obejmował Deana, trzymając go tak, jakby się bał, że mężczyzna mógłby w każdej chwili odejść. Dean chciał już zapytać, czy wszystko było w porządku, ale wtedy Castiel zaczął mówić. Sama myśl o Castielu rozciągniętym na hotelowym łóżku, ściskającym narzutę i kotłującym pościel sprawiła, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Przełknął z trudem, odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i pokiwał głową. Wrócili na jedną z większych ulic i Dean zawołał im taksówkę. Do hotelu jechali w milczeniu, Dean ściskał w dłoni lekko drżącą rękę Castiela i niemal wyskoczył z samochodu, gdy tylko ten się zatrzymał. Jego pokój znajdował się na 6 piętrze, ale Dean fizycznie nie mógł czekać dłużej, więc gdy tylko weszli do windy, a drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, przycisnął Castiela do lustrzanej ściany i zaczął mu rozpinać koszulę, całując, gryząc i liżąc każdy kawałek skóry, jakiego mógł dosięgnąć. Każdy cichy jęk go podkręcał, każdy najdrobniejszy ruch ciała Castiela sprawiał, że twardniał jeszcze bardziej. Dean padł na kolana, rozpiął Castielowi spodnie i uwolnił jego fiuta. Polizał go po całej długości i wyszczerzył się, słysząc przeciągły jęk. Już żywiołowo wylizywał Castiela, kiedy sobie przypomniał, że żaden z nich nie wcisnął guzika windy…

\- Dean… S'il te plait... Zaczekaj... Deux seconds... – wydyszał Castiel. Nogi mu drżały i ledwo był w stanie stać prosto, bo usta Deana były wręcz torturująco dobre. Tak, wyraźnie miał sporo praktyki; Castiel zarumienił się zarówno na myśl o Deanie z innymi mężczyznami, choć w tym przypadku powodem była ognista zazdrość, jak i z obawy, że okaże się kiepski, podczas gdy Dean był tak dobry. Odepchnął Deana i sapnął, gdy jego usta zsunęły mu się z fiuta. – Pokój?  
Oblizał się i stęknął cicho z bólu, chowając fiuta z powrotem w spodniach, zapinając guzik, ale nie rozporek – wyciągnięta koszula zakrywała przód, a kilka guzików zapiął dla przyzwoitości. Castiel pomógł Deanowi się podnieść, uśmiechnął się i przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy Dean wcisnął guzik z numerem 6, po czym pchnął go na ścianę i mocno pocałował, pożerając Deana, błądząc dłońmi wszędzie, czując, pieszcząc, dotykając, drapiąc paznokciami jego boki, a słowa wylewały się z niego strumieniem.  
\- J'peux plus attendre… Dean, je te veux tellement… Ach...  
Piętra mijały niewiarygodnie powoli, ale wreszcie drzwi otwarły się z brzękiem, a Castiel wytoczył się na zewnątrz, pociągnął Deana za koszulę i ze zdyszanym jękiem rzucił na ścianę, ponownie obejmując go za szyję.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił Cas, bo jego francuski wciąż był na to zbyt kiepski, ale wyobraził sobie, że to musiało być świntuszenie, więc zrobiło mu się naprawdę dobrze. Całowali się jeszcze trochę, powoli wędrując korytarzem, aż wreszcie Dean wymacał swój klucz i wtoczyli się do środka, kopniakiem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dean nie dbał już o guziki, praktycznie rozerwał koszulę i zdarł ją Castielowi z ramion, po czym osunął się na kolana, by skończyć to, co zaczął jakąś minutę wcześniej. Głowa opadła Castielowi na ścianę, a Dean ssał go, dopóki jego dłonie nie zawędrowały ponownie we włosy mężczyzny, ciągnąc i popychając jednocześnie; z ust padały mu zdesperowane jęki. Dean odsunął się, zanim Cas doszedł, pomógł mu wyjść ze spodni i tyłem poprowadził go w stronę łóżka. Razem padli na materac; Dean uniósł się na tyle, by zdjąć sobie koszulę przez głowę, i rzucił ją gdzieś za siebie. Spojrzał w dół delektując się tą chwilą i zapamiętując każdą część ciała Castiela; uśmiechnął się zauważywszy niewielki pieprzyk tuż powyżej prawego sutka. Uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, zasnute pożądaniem i nagłą potrzebą, i Dean postanowił potorturować go jeszcze chwilę. Pochylił się, skubnął ucho Castiela i polizał je przepraszająco.  
\- Cas, dotknij się… - szepnął gorąco i natarczywie.

Castiel stęknął, ale dźwięk utkwił mu w gardle, gdy zadrżał pod wpływem dotyku.   
\- T-tak, Dean… - posłuchał jego rozkazu i przesunął dłoń w dół po swoim torsie, wywołując na nim gęsią skórkę, po czym objął nią trzon i natychmiast wyprężył się w stronę doznania. - ACH… - Castiel odchylił głowę tak, że szyja odsłoniła się bardziej, pozwalając Deanowi skubać ją i lizać, ile mu się podobało. Jęknął, mocniej zaciskając dłoń wokół podstawy fiuta, po czym poluzował chwyt i przesunął palce w górę, do czubka, by zetrzeć z niego śliską wilgoć i rozprowadzić na całej długości, luźno i powoli poruszając dłonią. - D-Dean… Myślałem… o tobie… ach… kiedy to… ostatnio robiłem… - Castiel oblizał się i sapnął pod wpływem własnego dotyku, lekko ciągnąc i szarpiąc. Uniósł się nad łóżkiem, całym ciałem pragnąc więcej kontaktu.

Dean wciąż ssał i całował gardło Castiela, podczas gdy on dotykał się w powolnym, hipnotycznym rytmie, poruszając w górę i w dół smukłymi, bladymi palcami. Dean nie mógł przestać patrzeć w dół, nie miał dość obscenicznych dźwięków dobiegających z gardła Castiela. Słowa Casa wywołały w nim dreszcze i nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Zsunął się w dół jego ciała i zastąpił swoimi ustami jego spoconą, śliską dłoń. Ssał go łagodnie, wyłącznie ustami i językiem, od czasu do czasu silnie przełykając i sprawiając, że Cas rzucał biodrami w wilgotną ciasność jego ust. Dean gładził boki Castiela, wreszcie złapał go za biodra i unieruchomił. Przesunął dłoń za Castiela i delikatnie przycisnął palec wskazujący do jego wejścia. Dean odsunął głowę tylko na tyle, by móc mówić, ze wzrokiem skupionym na pięknym, dyszącym mężczyźnie nad sobą.  
\- Cas, chcę cię zerżnąć…

Castiel sapnął i zakołysał całym ciałem, zamykając oczy i odrzucając głowę do tyłu, ponieważ niemal doszedł wyłącznie słuchając schrypniętego głosu Deana, którym tak cudownie mówił, kiedy czegoś bardzo pragnął.  
\- Ja… - oblizał usta i podniósł się nieco, gapiąc się w lśniące, zielone oczy. – Miękko, Dean?  
Castiel jeszcze przez jakiś czas miał prawdopodobnie mieszać znaczenie angielskich słów, ale miał nadzieję, że Dean zrozumiał. Po zeszłonocnych – czy raczej tegoporannych – zajęciach z pewnością czuł się nieco obolały.  
Ale to było bez znaczenia, pragnął więcej Deana, więcej tego wspaniałego uczucia z wcześniej, wręcz elektryzującej fali rozkoszy, którą wciąż pamiętał. Castiel sięgnął w dół, wciągnął Deana w długi, powolny pocałunek, a gdy się skończyło, dalej trwał z ustami na jego ustach.  
\- Dean, chcę cię poczuć w środku – spojrzał na niego i sugestywnie poruszył biodrami, wsuwając palec Deana głębiej i z lekkim sykiem wciągając powietrze.

Dean potaknął, spoglądając na Castiela przymkniętymi oczami.  
\- Nie martw się, Cas… Będę delikatny – powiedział cicho, lekko obracając palcem i powoli pocierając jego prostatę. Wiedział, że zeszła noc była dość ostra, szczególnie jak na pierwszy raz, i był zadziwiony tym, że Cas wciąż mógł chodzić prosto, a co dopiero być gotowym na kolejną rundę. Przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy raz i to, że nie był taki dzielny – przez dwa dni leżał na brzuchu i przeklinał Alana Yorka, nawet, jeśli bycie zerżniętym było całkiem niesamowite…  
Mimo to czuł się źle, że tak samo postąpił z Casem, i całym sobą był za robieniem tego powoli, szczególnie teraz, gdy mieli czas, by nauczyć się swoich ciał. Pocałował Castiela przepraszająco, dodał drugi palec i zaczął je ostrożnie rozsuwać, spijając ciche jęki Casa.  
\- Jesteś taki piękny – szepnął mu przy ustach, gapiąc się na mężczyznę pod sobą.

Castiel zadrżał i wygiął się w łuk, luźno obejmując Deana za ramiona i całując go, jakby pił wodę, przełykając każdy dźwięk, jaki mężczyzna wydawał, bo smakowały jak nektar, były słodkie i idealne.  
Krzyknął, kiedy Dean dotknął jego prostaty, a fiut mu drgnął w odpowiedzi na przypływ rozkoszy, która poszybowała mu w górę kręgosłupa, przeskakując po kręgach, rozjaśniła mu mózg i rozpaliła jeszcze więcej fajerwerków z zeszłej nocy. Zamruczał z aprobatą i przygryzł dolną wargę Deana, delikatnie skubiąc wrażliwą skórę, pragnąc spowodować tylko tyle bólu, żeby się w najcudowniejszy sposób wymieszał z rozkoszą.  
Kiedy drugi mężczyzna rozsunął palce, Cas przejechał mu paznokciami po plecach, a uda mu się napięły i zadrżały od gwałtownego bólu. Przez chwilę łapał oddech, ale potem ból zniknął; utrzymujące się wrażenie gorąca i pieczenia przewyższało rozkosz, ale tym bardziej schodziło na dalszy plan, im bardziej Dean poruszał w nim palcami.  
\- Dean… Ach… Proszę… s'il te plaît!... Pozwól mi... – Castiel przesunął dłoń w dół po brzuchu Deana, muskając palcami napięte mięśnie, aż wreszcie objął nimi jego fiuta. Złapał stabilnie i lekko pociągnął w stronę swoich ust. - Je veux goûter...

Na ten widok Dean przełknął ciężko, potrzebując chwili na oddychanie, wreszcie powoli pokiwał głową. Wciąż klęczał nad Casem, kiedy drugi mężczyzna objął jego fiuta dłonią i ustami, po czym zaczął ssać. Deanowi zmiękły kolana. Opuścił głowę i ukrył ją w poduszce, podczas gdy język Casa się poruszał, próbując i sprawdzając, doprowadzając Deana do szaleństwa swoją niewinną ciekawością, która przede wszystkim sprawiła, że zaczynał coś do niego czuć.  
\- O… Boże… Cas… - wydyszał, za czym popłynął bezładny strumień słów i dźwięków, kiedy Cas ssał jego fiuta i przełykał jednocześnie. – To… Zrób to jeszcze raz…  
I Cas zrobił, sprawiając, że Dean jęknął niekontrolowanie i i niepowstrzymanie i nagle potrzebował całej swojej siły woli, by nie pchnąć drugiemu mężczyźnie w usta…

Cas rzucił głową naprzód, połykając Deana bardziej, i zadławił się lekko, zanim odnalazł właściwy rytm pomiędzy oddychaniem i ssaniem oraz całym fiutem Deana przesuwającym mu się w gardle. Castiel uczył się szybko i wkrótce już poruszał głową w płynnym rytmie, biorąc Deana głęboko do gardła i przytrzymując go dłonią u nasady. Gardłowe sapnięcia i jęki pochodzące od drugiego mężczyzny podniecały go jeszcze bardziej. Wreszcie musiał przestać, bo niemal stracił przytomność od tego wszystkiego, czego pierwszy raz doświadczał tutaj z Deanem.  
\- Dean… - Castiel zepchnął Deana z siebie, usiadł na nim okrakiem i zaczął go całować, szybko i pospiesznie. – Potrzebuję cię… proszę… W-we mnie… - zadygotał, całym ciałem reagując na oczekiwanie, na świadomość, że Dean wkrótce wypełni go ponownie pieczeniem, bólem i rozkoszą, razem doprowadzającymi go do szaleństwa. Szeroko otwartymi oczami szukał przez chwilę oczu Deana, po czym ruszył biodrami do tyłu i poczuł pod swoim tyłkiem fiuta mężczyzny. Cas uśmiechnął się skromnie, uniósł biodra i delikatnie przesunął w tył, po czym opuścił, więżąc fiuta Deana pomiędzy jego brzuchem a swoimi pośladkami. Usiadł całkiem wyprostowany i zaczął zataczać biodrami niewielkie kółeczka. Mięśnie brzucha zaciskały mu się cyklicznie, gdy Cas wił się na Deanie, jęcząc z głową odrzuconą do tyłu.

Słowa Castiela, wymieszane z jego unikalnym nastawieniem, niemal wystarczyły, by Dean przekroczył granicę. Przygryzł usta, złapał Casa za biodra i pomógł mu się utrzymać, gdy ten nadal się o niego ocierał. Czegoś takiego wcześniej nie zrobił, nigdy nie był tak blisko bycia wewnątrz drugiej osoby nie robiąc tego, przynajmniej nie na razie. Ale widok był niesamowity… Castiel zatracił się niemal całkiem, uwodzicielsko kręcąc biodrami, szybko i precyzyjnie. Nie spieszył się, swoim małym przedstawieniem doprowadzając Deana do pełnej erekcji, ale wreszcie Dean nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Wbił Casowi paznokcie w biodra i stęknął głęboko, aż Cas ponownie na niego spojrzał, po czym oblizał usta.  
\- Potrzebuję cię… Teraz… - wydyszał.  
W kilka sekund Castiel pojął wiadomość i odsunął się nieznacznie, co wywołało jęk niezadowolenia po utracie tarcia, ale potem opadł w dół, obejmując fiuta Deana gorącą, ciasną wilgocią. Dean mógł jedynie jęknąć, pomóc Casowi siedzieć prosto i przyciągnąć go bliżej, jeszcze niżej na siebie.

Castiel pozwolił, by jego ciało dostosowało się do nacisku, by grubość Deana rozciągnęła go tak mocno, jak było to możliwe. Zasyczał lekko z bólu i zatrzymał się, gdy tylko wciągnął Deana w siebie całkowicie, dysząc płytko i mocno łapiąc go za pierś. Zastygł na chwilę i pochylił się, by pocałować Deana, powoli i leniwie, otwierając dla niego usta. Odsunął się i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy, szukając czegoś, powoli obrzucając wzrokiem jego twarz.  
\- Piękny… - ponownie objął twarz Deana i przylgnął do niego czołem, wzdychając łagodnie. - Tu es tellement beau, Dean...  
Wtedy Castiel się poruszył, lekko przechylił biodra i zaczął powoli Deana ujeżdżać; nogi nieco mu drżały.

„Ty też”, pragnął powiedzieć Dean, „Boże, Cas, jesteś kurewsko wspaniały”, ale na widok mężczyzny opadającego na niego, z bólem i rozkoszą jednakowo malującymi mu się na twarzy, mógł jedynie westchnąć lekko. Castiel ustalił wspaniały rytm, tempo było dokładnie takie, jak trzeba, i słodko torturowało Deana ciągłą zmianą tarcia i ulgi. Dean przesunął palcem po fiucie Castiela, drażniąc go delikatnie, wreszcie objął go dłonią, próbując dać mu trochę rozkoszy w zamian za tą, jaką otrzymywał. Ciągnęli to przez jakiś czas, minutami czy godzinami, Dean już naprawdę nie umiał stwierdzić. Zmienili pozycję, Dean przyszpilił Casa pod sobą, kładąc sobie jego nogi na ramionach, i powoli i łagodnie wsuwał się do środka, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie umiał zdecydować, czy tak było lepiej, niż za pierwszym razem, lepiej niż w tym pospiesznym, ostrym działaniu z najbardziej pierwotnych pobudek… Ale pomyślał, że wolał takiego Casa, podnieconego, wijącego się i jęczącego godzinami, ściskającego mu ramiona i nogi, wychwalającego go i błagającego o więcej. Dean pochylił się, by go pocałować, ssąc mu wargę, gardło, obojczyk. Potem znalazł jego ucho i lizał je przez chwilę.  
\- Cas, dojdź dla mnie… - wyszeptał.

Castiel był już o krok od orgazmu, ale gdy tylko Dean się odezwał, prosząc go o to szeptem, nie umiał się powstrzymać. Doszedł naprawdę mocno; całe jego ciało drżało i rzucało się pod Deanem, biodra uderzały gwałtownie, napotykając pchnięcia Deana.  
Dean nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby całe piętro hotelu usłyszało wrzask Castiela, ten głośny i niepowstrzymany dźwięk, gdy odrzucił głowę do tyłu i krzyknął imię Deana, za czym popłynął strumień francuskich, jak się Deanowi wydawało, przekleństw.  
Cas zwinął palce u stóp, a knykcie mu pobielały, gdy złapał Deana za pokryte potem ramiona i trzymał się go, a fale rozkoszy wstrząsały nim znowu, znowu i znowu. Był to najintensywniejszy orgazm w życiu Castiela; całe jego ciało zacisnęło się wokół Deana i trzymało go blisko, zablokowanego.  
\- Dean… Dean… - Castiel powoli wracał do rzeczywistości; głos ścichł mu do zdyszanych szeptów przy uchu drugiego mężczyzny; wciąż go mocno obejmował.

Dean rzucił się do tyłu, gdy Castiel zaczął krzyczeć jego imię, i przez chwilę zmieszany zastanawiał się, czy to ból, czy rozkosz wywołały tak intensywną reakcję. Ale jeden rzut oka na twarz Castiela powiedział Deanowi wszystko, co ten chciał wiedzieć, więc dalej pchał do środka, coraz wolniej i wolniej, aż wreszcie i on dotarł na szczyt. Opadł na lekko drżące ciało Castiela, dysząc mu ciężko w szyję, całując ją i ssąc, dopóki nie pojawiła się malinka. Po wszystkim przez chwilę leżeli w ciszy. Dean niechętnie wysunął się i stoczył z Castiela, podpełzł bliżej i luźno go objął. Przez jakiś czas żaden nie mówił nic poza okazjonalnym „Dean” albo „Cas”; imiona padały wymawiane z tak wielką czułością, tak wielkim uczuciem, że to niemal Deana przerażało. Nigdy się tak nie czuł; ta pilna potrzeba, by trzymać się bliżej, by dzielić się intymnością z drugą osobą, a nie tylko wstać i wyjść, gdy było po wszystkim, przytłaczała go. Splótł palce z palcami Castiela, łagodnie uniósł jego dłoń do ust i ucałował knykcie. Gdzieś w tym geście ukrywało się „Kocham cię” i chociaż Dean czuł się tym nieco onieśmielony, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właśnie było… Mógłby próbować temu zaprzeczać, mógłby uciec i uchronić się przez bólem serca, który był nie do uniknięcia, kiedy zaledwie za 2 miesiące Dean musiałby opuścić Francję i Castiela. Ale nie było mowy, aby pozwolił temu umknąć, nie teraz, jeszcze nie…

Castiel leżał w ramionach Deana, wodząc palcami po ciepłej, opalonej i piegowatej skórze. odkrywając nowe cechy w mężczyźnie, do którego tak się przywiązał w tak krótkim czasie. Odkrył, że Dean miał wrażliwą skórę pod uszami oraz maleńkie kurze łapki w kącikach oczu, które jednak go nie postarzały, tylko dawały znać, że dużo się uśmiechał. Castielowi się to podobało. Podobało mu się również, jak ich dłonie pasowały do siebie. Jego własne dłonie miały eleganckie, długie palce, ale z krótko obciętymi paznokciami, odciskami i tuzinami maleńkich blizn po zacięciach i oparzeniach pochodzących z pomyłek w kuchni. Dean miał piękne dłonie, lekko piegowate na wierzchu, z dużym wnętrzem, którym łatwo obejmował jego ręce. Dłonie Deana miały duże knykcie i krótsze palce, ale w jakiś sposób wydawały się silniejsze, no i również miały odciski, choć w innych miejscach.  
Castiel dużo czasu spędził gładząc włosy Deana, licząc piegi na jego idealnym nosie i podziwiając jego unoszącą się i opadającą pierś, kiedy nic nie mówiąc leżeli w łóżku.  
I wtedy, po godzinach milczenia, zaczęli gadać. Na początku o niczym, tylko o tym, gdzie by tu pójść na kolację. Stopniowo przeszli do najlepszych miejsc z jedzeniem w mieście i dlaczego były najlepsze, co Castiel myślał o innych właścicielach kawiarni i czy krążyły jakieś plotki. Potem przeszli do tego, jak Dean radził sobie z powrotem do zdrowia i czy miał wrażenie, że nad morzem lepiej mu się oddychało. Castiel odkrył, że po twierdzącej odpowiedzi Deana serce mu nieco przyspieszyło, jakby Dean miał inny powód, aby zostać we Francji choćby o chwilę dłużej.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się miękko i lekko spuścił głowę, wpychając ją Deanowi pod brodę. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy i uniósł się na łokciach. Oparł się o pierś Deana i spojrzał mu w oczy, szeroko i z nadzieją otwierając własne i z podnieconym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Przyjdziesz jutro do kawiarni?... Chciałbym… nauczyć cię czegoś o gotowaniu.

Dean uśmiechnął się widząc ten pełen oczekiwania wyraz twarzy Castiela, całą tę nadzieję i oczekiwanie, i szybko potaknął.  
\- Oczywiście, że wpadnę – powiedział cicho, całując drugiego mężczyznę w nos. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak dłużej funkcjonować bez twojej kawy – dodał z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, po którym Castiel szturchnął go żartobliwie. – Ale mówiąc poważnie… Chcesz mnie znowu wpuścić do kuchni? Nie jesteś… przerażony jak cholera, że potłukę ci wszystkie garnki i przesolę zupę, czy coś? I… Co, jeśli nie zdołam się powstrzymać i hmmm… powiedzmy, że zaatakuję cię ponownie? – Castiel zarumienił się, a Dean pocałował go ponownie, tym razem w usta. – Naprawdę musisz się pilnować w mojej obecności, ale… swobodnie możesz mnie uczyć, jak przyrządzać twoje smakowitości.

\- C'est vrai? Więc przyjdziesz? – Castiel wyszczerzył się i z pełnym szczęścia śmiechem objął Deana. Śmiech brzmiał radośnie i dźwięcznie pomimo jego głębokiego głosu. - Merveilleux!  
Odsunął się na tyle, by pocałować Deana ponownie, uśmiechając się w pocałunek, po czym objął go mocniej i ukrył twarz w jego szyi. Castiel wciągnął jego zapach i odepchnął od siebie wszystkie myśli o tym, że Dean odjedzie za dwa miesiące. Chciał się tym cieszyć tak długo, jak mógł, i nie drżeć przed chwilą, w której drugi mężczyzna wyleci z kraju i z jego życia, prawdopodobnie na zawsze.  
Castiel jeszcze chwilę leżał nieruchomo, po czym usiadł i zszedł z Deana, udając się do łazienki. Włączył prysznic i wystawił głowę zza narożnika.  
\- Dean… Przyjdziesz? – przechylił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się koślawo.  
Castiel nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał taką frajdę będąc tak obolałym, i to na całym ciele. Miał siniaki i malinki i nawet nie zamierzał próbować zrozumieć, jak mógłby siedzieć przez resztę dnia. Ale było warto. Warto było widywać Deana i czuć go, dotykać go, pławić się w jego cudownej obecności. Cas nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego, jak Dean, tak pewnego siebie i rezolutnego, i uznał za nieco dziwne, że Dean to właśnie jemu postanowił nadskakiwać. Castiel nie uważał się za aż tak atrakcyjnego. Jedyne, co w sobie naprawdę kochał, to był błękit oczu. Często mu mówiono, że miały najczystszy odcień niebieskiego, jaki ktokolwiek w życiu widział. Dostał nawet propozycję kontraktu w modelingu, wyłącznie z okularami. Odmówił, bo bycie w centrum uwagi nie do końca mu odpowiadało, ale wtedy się zarumienił. Od tamtej chwili rumienił się, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał.  
Sam pomysł, że Dean, stworzenie tak piękne, że Castiela czasami aż bolało i ściskało w piersi, gdy światło z hotelowego okna wpadało do środka i rozświetlało jego profil, jego rzęsy, pomysł, że ktoś taki mógłby go pragnąć? Ze zdziwienia kręciło mu się w głowie.

Dean usiadł nieco, patrząc, jak Castiel idzie do łazienki, i uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Sposób, w jaki drugi mężczyzna chodził, był po prostu słodki, nawet, jeśli Dean wiedział, że osobiście odpowiadał za nieco kaczkowaty chód. Oblizał się, gdy Castiel pokazał się w drzwiach, przez chwilę błądząc wzrokiem w dół po jego ciele, po czym wrócił wyżej. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, wstał szybko i poszedł za Castielem do łazienki; wszedł pod prysznic i zamknął za nimi szklane drzwi. Nie zrobili tam za wiele, Dean wciąż czuł się trochę winny, że tak bardzo skrzywdził Castiela, więc zadowolił się masowaniem mu barków i pleców, łagodnie wodząc dłońmi po jego tyłku i nogach, piersi i udach. Potem Dean pożyczył Castielowi swoje ubrania, wyszli na balkon i Dean zamówił przez telefon lekki lunch. Zjedli sałatkę i trochę frutti di Mare, ryby i krewetki, i wypili wino, rozmawiając i ciesząc się piękną scenerią oraz powoli ciemniejącym niebem nad Hawrem.   
Około 22.00 Castiel nagle wstał – nie bez krzywienia się nieznacznie po gwałtownym ruchu – i powiedział Deanowi, że bardzo mu przykro, ale nie mógł zostawić Anny i Gabriela z przygotowywaniem wszystkiego również na jutro. Dean odprowadził go na zewnątrz i gdy czekali na taksówkę, zdawali się nie być w stanie trzymać rąk z dala od siebie, całując się i dotykając na tyle, ile uchodziło w miejscu publicznym. Kiedy samochód podjechał i Castiel już otwarł drzwi, Dean ostatni raz przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, głęboko i powoli, z języczkiem i patrząc tęsknie. Oparł się o latarnię patrząc na odjeżdżającą taksówkę, i westchnął. Kiedy przyjechał do Francji, nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw nawet za milion lat…


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4 

Castiel wrócił do kawiarni, gdzie powitały go szerokie uśmiechy zarówno Anny, jak i Gabriela. Gabriel wyszedł dość szybko, klepiąc Castiela po plecach i uśmiechając się w sposób, który mówił „Wiem, co robiłeś, i aprobuję to”.  
Anna jednak została. Gadała z Castielem przez te kilka godzin, jakich było trzeba, by przygotować kawiarnię do następnego dnia.  
= Więc… =   
= Więc? =  
= No WIESZ, Castiel, powiedz coś! Powiedz mi wszystko! =  
= Anna, nie ma nic do powiedzenia, lubię go, on lubi mnie… =  
= Castiel, wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Jak było? =  
= Niesamowicie, Anna… O Boże, jak niesamowicie… Nie wiedziałem, że może tak być. =  
Wyszczerzyła się do niego i objęła go. Castiel zarumienił się i uśmiechnął, z niezbyt wielkim przekonaniem próbując zrzucić z siebie jej ramię. Chociaż udawał, że nie lubił, iż rodzina tak go adorowała, tak naprawdę uwielbiał być w centrum ich uwagi. Dzięki temu czuł się ważny, kochany… szczególny.  
= Castiel, tak się cieszę w twoim imieniu… Jutro też się zobaczycie? =  
= Tak… Zamierzam go nauczyć, jak robić crepes… =  
= Ooo… To coś trudnego, jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzi? =  
= Może. Zobaczymy. =  
Resztę czasu spędzili rozmawiając o związkach i o tym, jak Castiel coraz silniej durzył się w amerykańskim gościu, o tym, co mężczyźni lubili w łóżku i jak często Anna mogłaby zastępować Castiela, by ten mógł się wyrwać z kawiarni i spędzać więcej czasu z Deanem, dopóki ten był wciąż we Francji. Myśl o tym, że Dean wyjedzie, uderzyła Castiela mocno i mężczyzna ucichł. Anna zauważyła to, oczywiście, natychmiast, i mocno objęła go w talii.  
= Anna… Co ja zrobię, gdy on wyjedzie?... Nie… =  
= Cii, cii, Castiel… Będzie dobrze. Masz dwa miesiące i ciesz się nimi… Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się często… =  
Tej nocy Castiel zasnął patrząc przez okno na nocne niebo, zastanawiając się, czy Dean też w tym samym czasie patrzył, myśląc o nim tak, jak Castiel myślał o Deanie.

Kiedy Dean pokazał się następnego ranka ok. 6.00, Castiel już był od jakiegoś czasu w kuchni i nosił ten fartuch, który tak bardzo podkreślał jego zgrabne ciało. Dean zakradł się do środka i objął go od tyłu, i, wykorzystując puste wnętrze kawiarni, pocałował go w szyję.  
\- Dzień dobry, skarbie – szepnął mu do ucha. Castiel odwrócił się i pocałowali się, głęboko i tęsknie, jakby się nie widzieli od tygodni.  
Ktoś za nimi odchrząknął.  
\- Chłopaki, jesteście tacy słodcy – odezwała się Anna rozbawionym tonem. – Ale klienci czekają na swoje zamówienia, więc…  
Dean odsunął się niechętnie, wyszczerzył do Anny i złapał fartuch.  
\- Moja droga, przyszedłem tu pomóc – powiedział zawiązując fartuch i odwracając się do Castiela. – A teraz, Maestro… Od czego mam zacząć?

Castiel uśmiechnął się do Deana i skinął głową Annie.  
= Co zamówili? =  
= Dwie kawy, jasne, mała dziewczynka chciała kawałek ciasta pomarańczowego, to też mam, ale ojciec zamówił czekoladowego crepe z truskawkami i świeżo – bardzo się upewniał, że wiem, iż chciał ŚWIEŻO ubitą śmietanę = Anna przewróciła oczami i ciągnęła dalej = matka chciała crème brulée. =  
Castiel potaknął i zabrał się do pracy, wyjaśniając Deanowi, co zamierzał robić i jak, tak, aby Dean za pierwszym razem mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Do robienia crepes było specjalne urządzenie z dużą, okrągłą powierzchnią, która nagrzewała się podobnie jak wbudowana patelnia w niektórych kuchenkach, ale to urządzenie stało osobno, zamiast tego podłączone do ściany. Castiel je włączył i zaczął nagrzewać, jednocześnie mieszając ciasto na crepes i upewniając się, że zrobił to dokładnie.  
\- Więc… To jest ciasto… jest rzadsze od ciasta naleśnikowego, i dodaję do niego różne rzeczy w zależności od zamówienia klienta, jasne? – wyjął ciemną czekoladę w proszku i wsypał do ciasta, po czym wręczył Deanowi. - S'il te plait, wymieszasz?  
Potem Castiel poszedł do dużej lodówki i wyjął mały garnek z kremem oraz plastikowy pojemnik z pokrojonymi truskawkami. Posypał wierzch kremu cukrem upewniając się, że grubą warstwą pokrywał całą powierzchnię. Potem podszedł, wziął ciasto od Deana i używając małej chochli nalał dwie porcje na rozgrzaną powierzchnię urządzenia.  
\- A teraz… Patrz.  
Wyciągnął z małego pojemnika z wodą drewniany przyrząd i pozwolił mu nieco ocieknąć, po czym szybkimi, okrężnymi ruchami zaczął nim rozprowadzać ciasto na patelni. Przyrząd wyglądał całkiem jak małe drewniane grabie, podobne do tych używanych w świątyniach do grabienia piasku w skalniakach. Nie miało zębów, więc było płaskie na końcu i rozpychało ciasto na zewnątrz, dopóki całej powierzchni patelni nie pokrywała cienka warstwa. Potem Castiel wziął długą metalową łopatkę, podobną do tej, jakiej używał do rozprowadzania lukru na tortach, i przejechał nią po krawędziach patelni, aby usunąć nadmiar ciasta, które mogło rozchlapać się na boki. Szybko przewrócił crepes, odsunął się i sięgnął do lodówki po pojemnik pod ciśnieniem, zawierający świeżo ubitą śmietanę. Crepe wykonano szybko. Castiel zdjął go z patelni i umieścił na czystej desce. Rozłożył truskawki i bitą śmietanę w małych, trójkątnych porcjach na powierzchni ciasta, na wierzch polał sosem czekoladowym, po czym szybko i schludnie zwinął.  
\- I zrobione – Castiel uśmiechnął się do Deana, odwrócił się i wyłączył patelnię, po czym złapał mały palnik i wrócił do kremu. Umieścił krem na środkowej kuchennej wysepce, na górze dużego kawału czegoś, co wyglądało na marmur. Cas uruchomił palnik i szybko spalił cukier, karmelizując go, po czym szczypcami złapał pojemnik z kremem i zanurzył dolną część w wannie z wodą, by go ostudzić, jednocześnie nie mocząc deseru.  
Ułożył pojemnik na kolejnym talerzu, odwrócił się i ujrzał Annę z tacą z kawami i ciastem pomarańczowym.  
\- Gotowe, Castiel?  
\- Oui, Anna, dziękuję.

 

Dean obserwował pracującego Castiela ze zgrozą i odrobiną onieśmielenia. Drugi mężczyzna nie potrzebował więcej, jak pięć minut, by przygotować dania, i gdy tylko Anna wyszła z zamówieniem, Dean oparł się o ladę i westchnął.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? – zapytał, śmiejąc się i rzucając Casowi zaciekawione spojrzenie. – To znaczy… Doceniam wysiłek, ale czy naprawdę ufasz mi, że już teraz poradzę sobie ze sprzętem kuchennym? Nie chcę przypalić jedzenia czy, no wiesz, spalić ci kuchni!  
Ale Castiel nie dał Deanowi dużo czasu na zaprzeczanie czy zrzędzenie. Wcisnął mu łopatkę w dłoń i jeszcze raz pokazał, jak robić crepes. Pod koniec dnia Dean był już specjalistą od ubijania śmietany i był w stanie zrobić przyzwoitego crepes, nie ochlapując ścian ciastem i proszkiem czekoladowym. Tak naprawdę to był z siebie całkiem dumny i z radością pomagał Annie wynosić zamówienia obiadowe. Kiedy już tylko jedna para siedziała na zewnątrz i patrzyła na nocne niebo, Dean zdjął fartuch i usiadł na podłodze przy kuchennej ladzie, ocierając spocone czoło.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że będę ci musiał płacić za sypianie z tobą, pracując fizycznie – zażartował, ale potem się uśmiechnął i poklepał podłogę obok siebie, pokrytą mąką, namawiając Casa, by ten też usiadł.

Dla Castiela był to ekstremalnie długi dzień. Nie tylko sam, z pomocą Anny, wykonywał większość zamówień, to jeszcze przy okazji uczył Deana. Wymagało to podwójnego wysiłku i często musiał posprzątać po Deanie czy ponownie wykonać dania, które on zrujnował na początku.  
Ale pomimo tego wszystkiego… To był najlepszy dzień w kawiarni w jego życiu. Uczenie Deana, jak używać całego wyposażenia, jak robić bitą śmietanę, nawet to, jak używać palnika do karmelizowania, było niesamowite. Dean gorliwie uczył się wszystkiego, czego Castiel musiał go nauczyć, i był szczęśliwym uczniem, nie zaś ponurym i zgryźliwym, jak Gabriel na początku. Cas był absolutnie wyczerpany, ale też niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy. Uśmiechał się do Deana i wymieniał żartami, rozmawiali o ulubionej muzyce i śpiewali zarówno po francusku, jak i po angielsku (te piosenki, które Castiel znał i które teraz rozumiał); dzień przeleciał i wkrótce niemal nadszedł czas zamykania.  
Castiel patrzył, jak Dean stękając opadł na podłogę, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Usiadł obok ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, bo ostatnie oświadczenie Deana odbijało mu się echem w głowie.  
\- Nie… rozumiem? – przechylił głowę, lekko ściągając brwi. Możliwe, że się przesłyszał, ale brzmiało to tak, jakby Dean mówił coś o płaceniu Casowi za seks? Zmarszczył się mocniej i zagapił na Deana, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nieważne – powiedział Dean, gładząc ramię Casa i uśmiechając się. – Ja tylko żartowałem.  
Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, po prostu odpoczywając i oddychając, zanim Cas nie wyszedł na zewnątrz, by sprawdzić pozostałych jeszcze gości. Dean zaczął sprzątać bałagan, którego narobił w kuchni, i razem skończyli ok. 23.00. Dean schludnie złożył fartuch i odłożył go – razem z ręcznikiem, którego używał do osuszania czystych naczyń – na wolne miejsce na ladzie. Spojrzał na Castiela przygryzając wargę, niepewny, jak się zachować i co powiedzieć. Ten dzień był fajny, całe to gadanie i praca z Castielem, i Dean jeszcze bardziej się upewnił, że coraz silniej się w nim zakochiwał. Ale widzieć go cały dzień, mieć go tak blisko i nie będąc w stanie go dotknąć – to było coś ciężkiego. A teraz znowu byli sami i niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął, jak całować go tak, dopóki obu nie zabrakłoby tchu. Ale potem przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie noce i że Castiel musi być bardzo obolały, i nie był całkiem pewien, że drugi mężczyzna w ogóle chciałby jego towarzystwa. I chociaż byłoby to trudne, to Dean zostawiłby Castiela w spokoju, gdyby tamten tego chciał. Pogłaskał Casa po ramieniu i przytulił, łagodnie muskając ustami jego usta.  
\- Dzisiaj było fajnie – wymamrotał w ciepłą skórę i uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod pocałunkiem.  
\- De rien, Dean... - objął Deana za szyję, przyciągnął do siebie i powoli, leniwie, pogłębił pocałunek. Rozpływał się przy jego ciele, jakby żar płynący od Deana wystarczył, aby rozluźnić wszelkie napięte mięśnie w jego własnym… - Dean… zostaniesz… na noc? – pocałował go miękko jeszcze raz, tylko lekko muskając jego usta swoimi spierzchniętymi, po czym spojrzał mu w oczy, szeroko otwierając swoje. Castielowi zaparło dech i odezwał się szeptem do siebie, jakby nie mógł powstrzymać słów, zanim się z niego wylały. - Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.  
Castiel zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, po czym zdjął ramiona z szyi Deana, wycofał się szybko i odchrząknął. Zmienił szybko zdanie w tej jednej chwili, w której przyznał, jak głębokie stawały się jego uczucia do Amerykanina.  
\- Może… będzie lepiej… jeśli pójdziesz…  
Castiel bardzo chciał, by Dean został. Serce ściskało mu się w piersi na myśl o spaniu samemu po tym, jak odnalazł ludzkie ciepło; myśl, że Dean w nocy go nie obejmie, wywoływała w nim fizyczny ból. Ale Castiel wiedział również, że to była próba ratowania się.  
Dean miał wyjechać za dwa miesiące. Castiel nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by tak zatracić się w drugim mężczyźnie… Wiedział, co zawody miłosne robiły z ludźmi, a nie doświadczywszy tego nigdy osobiście, nie był pewien, jak… i czy w ogóle… mógłby sobie z tym poradzić.  
Castiel przygryzł dolną wargę i odsunął się od Deana; złapał fartuch i ręcznik, których mężczyzna używał, i zaniósł je do piwnicy, w której stała pralka.

Dean patrzył, jak Castiel odsunął się i podszedł do małych drzwi prowadzących do podziemi. Przygryzł usta, marszcząc silnie brwi. Pewnie, już się oswoił z myślą, że nie zostanie na noc – ale potem Castiel najpierw poprosił go, by został, a potem praktycznie odepchnął, tak fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie, i to bolało. Kiedy drugi mężczyzna ponownie pojawił się w kuchni, Dean wciąż tam stał, patrząc na niego z troską.  
\- W porządku – powiedział powoli, odchrząkując i stojąc tam trochę niepewnie. – Zobaczymy się jutro? – było to po części pytanie, a po części obietnica, i Dean wciąż nie był pewien, czy Castiel w ogóle chciał to słyszeć. Nie podszedł więc bliżej, choć bardzo tego chciał, nie pocałował Castiela na dobranoc, nie powiedział mu, że nie mógł się doczekać ponownego spotkania, nie chciał wychodzić i w ogóle puszczać jego ręki. – Dobranoc, Cas… - patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, czekając, licząc na coś. Potem odwrócił się, wyszedł z kuchni, otwarł tylne drzwi i opuścił kawiarnię, idąc schodami na plażę. Potrzebował trochę czasu na myślenie, a półgodzinny spacer powrotny do hotelu wydawał się w tym celu idealny…

Po schodach za nim rozległ się dźwięk kroków, następnie chaotyczne szuranie piasku, a potem jakieś ramiona rzuciły się na niego od tyłu. Ciepłe ciało wbiło się w niego wystarczająco silnie, by go popchnąć, ale nie przewrócić.  
\- Oui… Tak, Dean…  
Castiel mocniej objął tors Deana, kładąc mu jedną rękę na piersi, a drugą niżej, wokół talii, i ścisnął lekko. Jego głos zdawał się być nieco napięty, pełen emocji. Ukrył twarz w koszuli Deana. Nie mógł znieść tego, że Dean wyszedł ot tak, z tak… smutną twarzą. Było to takie oczywiste, gdy Castiel wrócił z piwnicy, a potem Dean wyszedł tak szybko, że Cas nie miał nawet czasu, by poprosić go o przyjście na lunch następnego dnia.  
Dlatego za nim pobiegł, z walącym sercem, żałując, że w ogóle kazał mu iść.  
\- Przepraszam… Nie miałem na myśli… Proszę, nie złość się.

Dean zatoczył się w tył, gdy poczuł na sobie szczupłe ramiona, i po początkowym zaskoczeniu on również objął Castiela i przyciągnął go bliżej.  
\- W porządku – wymamrotał z ustami przy ciepłym policzku, głaszcząc jego ciemne włosy. – Nie jestem zły, już dobrze… - stali tak przez chwilę, Dean tulił Castiela mocno, przerażony tym, że gdyby go teraz puścił, to drugi mężczyzna zacząłby płakać albo by zemdlał, a on teraz nie był w stanie się z tym zmierzyć… Kiedy po prawie pięciu minutach odsunął się nieznacznie, Castiel już się nie trząsł i nawet słabo odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. – Wrócę jutro, obiecuję… tylko… zaskocz mnie jakimś nowym ciastem, dobra? – uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym pochylił się i pocałował Castiela, czule i ostrożnie, wciąż luźno trzymając go za biodra.

Castiel wtopił się w pocałunek i zamruczał z zadowoleniem, zamykając oczy i przez kolejną chwilę ciesząc się ciepłem Deana.  
\- Ach… Tak… Zrobię to.  
Przygryzł dolną wargę i uśmiechnął się, po czym szybko jeszcze raz pocałował Deana w policzek i odwrócił się. Pobiegł tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł, przez piasek, zaskakująco wdzięcznie i lekko poruszając się po niestabilnej powierzchni, aż wreszcie przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie naraz. Castiel zatrzymał się na szczycie i odwrócił, uśmiechnął się do Deana i pomachał mu nieznacznie. Wszedł do kawiarni przez żelazne wrota i szybko zniknął w czarnym cieniu dziedzińca.   
Castiel wszedł do środka, rozebrał się i padł na łóżko, wyglądając przez okno. Lekki wiaterek wpadał przez otwarte okno, pachnąc jaśminem, pomarańczami i kwiatem figi. Firanki tańczyły w świetle księżyca i Castiel przyłapał się na myśleniu o zielonych oczach, migoczących w słońcu, i o piegach tak licznych, jak gwiazdy na niebie w wiejskiej okolicy, gdzie lampy uliczne nie współzawodniczyły z ich pięknem.  
Powoli dotykał swego ciała, gładząc opuszkami palców swoje biodro i płaski brzuch. Zamknął oczy i westchnął, wyobrażając sobie, że to był Dean, jeszcze raz tulący go mocno, ocierający mu się o szyję i szepczący mu łagodnie do ucha. Castiel zasnął rozmyślając o Deanie mówiącym, że zostaje, i następnego dnia obudził się szczęśliwy, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że jego sen naprawdę był tylko snem… I że był sam w łóżku, co było wyłącznie jego winą.

Dean nie spieszył się, spacerując po plaży. Ledwo cokolwiek widział, chociaż sierp księżyca trochę rozświetlał ciemność, więc po prostu robił małe kroczki, a jego nagie teraz stopy wsiąkały w miękki piasek. Gdy doszedł do hotelu, miał w głowie jeszcze większy mętlik, niż wcześniej. Rozważanie wszystkich „za” i „przeciw” zostania – prawdziwego, autentycznego zostania w cholernej Francji – było łatwiejsze, niż myślał, ale wciąż… Sama myśl o tym przerażała Deana. Zostawić dom, zostawić kraj, dla innej osoby… Wiedział, że Castiel coś do niego czuł, że był jego pierwszym. Nie sądził, aby Castiel w tej kwestii mógł kłamać, więc Dean musiał być dla niego wyjątkowy… Ale miłość? Związek? Dean nie wiedział nawet, czy Castiel tego właśnie szukał. Co, jeśli była to miła odmiana, mały, letni romans i kto wie, czy Castiel nie ucieszyłby się, gdyby Dean wyjechał za 2 miesiące, kto wie, czy wkrótce nie zmęczyłby się jego obecnością? Dean po prostu nie mógł tego zaryzykować… Ale w Stanach niewiele go trzymało; rodzice nie żyli, Sam z Jessiką mieszkali tutaj… A on mógł pracować praktycznie wszędzie na Ziemi, tak długo, jak długo w danym miejscu był Internet i elektryczność. Myśląc o tym padł na łóżko. Mieszkać we Francji… Przeprowadzić się tu dla mężczyzny, dla Castiela… I pomimo wszystkich problemów i konfliktów, jakie niósł ze sobą ten strumień myśli, Dean zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

Castiel w dzisiejszym dniu był sam w kawiarni, pierwszy raz od trzech dni naprawdę przespawszy noc. Koniec końców zrobił dla Deana ciasto, jakie nauczyła go robić babcia, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, jednocześnie przyrządzając zamówienia w kawiarni. Na szczęście dzień mijał powoli i do południa tylko 15 osób cieszyło się lunchem na dziedzińcu.  
Ciasto było gotowe i stało w lodówce, a Castiel znowu śpiewał w kuchni. Zrobił dla Deana Charlotte Russe, ciasto z nasączonych brandy biszkopcików wyścielających wnętrze blachy, które potem zalał ciemnym kremem czekoladowym. Zrobił je o 8 rano, ale wiedział, że musiało przez przynajmniej 8 godzin tężeć, więc pomyślał, że wniesie je na deser po kolacji, jaką planował zrobić Deanowi ponownie dziś wieczorem. Być może jakiś stek. Wiedział, że Amerykanie lubili czerwone mięso, ale musiałby go zapytać.  
Dean nie przypominał żadnego Amerykanina, czy mężczyzny, skoro już o tym mowa, jakiego Castiel kiedykolwiek spotkał. Był tak inny, ale na same dobre sposoby, że na samą myśl o nim Castiel uśmiechał się do siebie i rumienił, gdy tylko klient przyłapywał go na snach na jawie.   
Castiel pracował nad półmiskiem ciasteczek-paluszków, wypełniając maleńkie zagłębienia dżemami w różnych smakach, i podśpiewywał pod nosem coś autorstwa Imogen Heap, wokalistki, którą słyszał w radiu. Jej głos był eteryczny, a Castiela trochę smucił fakt, że jego głęboki głos nie mógł oddać lekkości tej piosenki, ale i tak mu się to podobało.

Dean obudził się wcześnie, wciąż czując smak Castiela na ustach. Wyszedł na balkon i patrzył na wschód słońca. Nie opuścił jednak hotelu aż do popołudnia, ok. 15.30, nie chcąc ryzykować gniewu Castiela, nie chcąc dać mu żadnego powodu, by zabronił Deanowi przychodzić. To było dziwne. Czuł się… Wiedział, że Castiel go lubił, ale gdzieś tam tkwiła ta głupia niepewność, wątpliwości zaciemniające mu umysł, przerażenie, że straci to, co wreszcie znalazł w nieśmiałym Francuzie…  
Kiedy wszedł do kawiarni od strony ulicy, Castiel stał za ladą, sprzedając jakimś dzieciakom słodycze, po czym podniósł wzrok, a jego twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem, gdy zauważył Deana. Dean odwzajemnił ten gest, bezgłośnie szepnął „Hej” i wyszedł na zewnątrz, usiąść przy swoim zwykłym stoliku, podczas gdy Cas musiał nieco dłużej zostać w środku, obsługując starszą parę. Wreszcie Castiel poszedł za Deanem na zewnątrz, nieco niepewnie stając obok stolika. Dean nie wstał, by go pocałować, ale tylko dlatego, że nie chciał przyciągać więcej uwagi, a poza tym myślał, że i Castiel by wolał, aby nie rozeszło się więcej plotek o zagranicznym gościu całującym właściciela kawiarni. Więc po prostu spojrzał w górę, uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział cicho i poczuł, że się lekko zarumienił. – Umm… Czy mógłbym poprosić o kawę? I… Czy miałeś czas, by upiec coś nowego?

Castiel potaknął i pochylił się, by pocałować Deana w policzek.   
\- Oui… Ale… chciałbym to zostawić na obiad… - podniósł się i uśmiechnął nieśmiało, patrząc na swoje dłonie. – Czy… zjesz go ze mną?... S’il te plait… Zamknę kawiarnię wcześnie i zjemy tutaj?  
Castiel bawił się fartuchem, mając nadzieję, że Dean się zgodzi. Tak bardzo chciał przyrządzić Deanowi coś dobrego tylko dla nich dwóch, podzielić się z nim ciastem i potem spędzić wieczór, poznając go lepiej.  
Chciał wiedzieć, o czym Dean pisał, o jego rodzinie i przyjaciołach, jak mu szło rzucanie palenia. Castiel chciał poznać Deana jeszcze lepiej, ponieważ spędził cały poranek układając w myślach pytania, na które pragnął poznać odpowiedź. Jaki był jego ulubiony kolor i kiedy się urodził? Ile dokładnie miał lat, ilu wcześniej miał chłopaków, czy zawsze wiedział, że był gejem? Czy w ogóle był gejem, a może bi? Tyle pytań, a Castiel pragnął wypełnić się wiedzą na temat Deana. W tym pięknym mężczyźnie jeszcze tyle czekało na odkrycie.  
Uśmiechnął się znowu i oblizał, uznając za zabawny fakt, że wciąż mógł być taki nerwowy, nawet, chociaż uprawiali już seks.

Dean odchrząknął, próbując ukryć, jak go podekscytowała i uszczęśliwiła sugestia Castiela, i pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, pewnie. Brzmi świetnie.  
Patrzył, jak Castiel wrócił do środka i wkrótce przyszedł ponownie ze zwyczajowym kubkiem kawy. Dean odsunął się od laptopa, by popracować trochę nad notatkami. Już miał zarys pierwszej części historii, wstęp do bardziej sensacyjnej części. Pozmieniał parę szczegółów, czyniąc Claire, dziewczynę głównego bohatera, nieco bardziej nieśmiałą, niż planował wcześniej, i zmieniając jej jasne włosy w ciemne, wręcz hebanowe… Zagapił się na 50 stron, które do tej pory napisał, odetchnął głęboko i odsunął się od klawiatury, szukając wzrokiem Castiela. Kiedy mężczyzna przeszedł obok niego i Dean poczuł lekki ruch powietrza, pachnącego szamponem i czymś unikalnie Castielowym, postanowił, że „Claire” zostanie „Cainem” i że to będzie jego pierwsza książka z bohaterem-gejem. Popołudnie mijało dość szybko, a palce Deana dosłownie śmigały nad klawiaturą, teraz, gdy zniknęła blokada twórcza. Kiedy Castiel przysiadł na poręczy jego krzesła, Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu zostali sami. Zamknął laptopa, wciągnął sobie drugiego mężczyznę na kolana, objął jego twarz i pocałował, łagodnie i tęsknie.

Castiel zamruczał pod pocałunkiem, luźno obejmując barki Deana. Nosił ciemnoniebieską zapinaną koszulę, z rękawami jak zwykle podwiniętymi do łokcia i kołnierzykiem na tyle rozchylonym, by ukazywać fragment obojczyka i piersi. Kolor był jego drugim ulubionym (pierwszym był słonecznie żółty) i Castiel wiedział, że idealnie podkreślał mu oczy. Wciąż nosił swój poplamiony fartuch, nie skończywszy jeszcze przygotowywać obiadu.   
\- Mmm… Dean… jedzenie jest niemal prête, um… gotowe, wejdziesz do środka? – pogładził Deana po potylicy, bawiąc się krótkimi włosami tak, jakby bawił się włosiem szczotki. Ze środka dobiegał pyszny zapach, ciepły i pożywny, z nutką klonu i dębu. Castiel zrobił wieprzowy filet mignon owinięty bekonem i nadziany serem Beaufort, sałatkę ze szpinaku ze świeżymi truskawkami i octem balsamicznym posypaną siekanymi migdałami oraz świeżo upieczone bagietki, pokrojone i lekko podpieczone, zwilżone oliwą z oliwek z dodatkiem rozmarynu. Ciasto wciąż ukrywało się w lodówce i Castiel miał nadzieję, że Deanowi będzie ono smakować najbardziej.

Dean stęknął z dezaprobatą, bo perspektywa niecałowania Castiela – nawet jeśli na pożarcie czekało najwspanialsze jedzenie – była nie do zniesienia. Potaknął jednak, lekko rozczarowany, i wstał. Schował laptopa do torby i poszedł za Castielem do środka. Wnętrze było puste, podobnie jak dziedziniec, i tylko jeden stolik był całkiem nakryty; na środku stała paląca się świeca. Dean odwrócił się do Castiela z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Już ze sobą spaliśmy, nie musisz się już do mnie zalecać – zażartował, próbując ukryć fakt, że tak naprawdę to poruszył go wysiłek Castiela, by wszystko przygotować. Cas nie wpuścił go do kuchni, kazał mu siedzieć i czekać, więc Dean mógł go jedynie obserwować przez małe okno, delektując się niemal afrodyzjakalnym zapachem jedzenia. Gdy mężczyzna wniósł pierwsze danie, sałatkę ze szpinaku i bagietki, Dean już miał ślinotok i zauważył dopiero wtedy, jaki był naprawdę głodny. Wiedział, że Cas jak zwykle go obserwował i czekał na reakcję. Dean nie musiał nawet udawać, że mu smakuje; gdy tylko sos vinaigrette spłynął mu do gardła, te prawie pornograficzne dźwięki przyszły mu całkiem naturalnie.  
\- Boże, ty nie możesz być prawdziwy – westchnął Dean i uśmiechnął się ponad stołem do drugiego mężczyzny.

Castiel usiadł naprzeciwko Deana, zdjąwszy wreszcie fartuch, który odsłaniał przylegające czarne spodnie i czarne buty, będące tylko trochę lśniącymi adidasami. Jadł powoli, delektując się smakiem. Ostry, słodki smak truskawek idealnie komponował się z bogatym smakiem vinaigrette; kawałki bagietki silnie pachniały rozmarynem. Zarumienił się jak truskawka w ich sałatce, kiedy Dean go skomplementował. Uśmiechnął się i lekko pochylił głowę, w tej chwili przypominając sobie, że nalał im trochę wina. Wrócił do kuchni i przyniósł stamtąd dwa kieliszki, wypełnione gęstym, czerwonym Gevrey-Chambertin Pinot Noir, intensywnie pachnącym nawet jak na czerwone, gęstym od wiśni i czarnych porzeczek, z nutką lukrecji i dębu pochodzącej z beczki. Castiel zakręcił kieliszkiem i powoli wciągnął zapach, po czym spróbował i westchnął.  
\- C'est parfait...  
Skończył pierwszy kieliszek razem z pierwszym daniem, a skoro i Dean zjadł, poszedł do kuchni po drugie danie. Filet mignon udał się idealnie; był w środku soczysty i aromatyczny. Bekon na zewnątrz przypiekł się na chrupko, a ser rozpuścił wewnątrz i wyciekał po każdym nacięciu mięsa. Każdy talerz był delikatnie wyłożony puree z niebieskiego kalafiora, na którym spoczywał filet. Castiel uśmiechnął się i włożył pierwszy kawałek do ust, żując powoli i obserwując Deana, czekając na charakterystyczny jęk. Nigdy nie znał nikogo, kto by tak głośno zachwycał się jedzeniem, i uznał to za naprawdę przyjemne. Castiel wyszczerzył się, kiedy Dean faktycznie jęknął, jak zwykle, i nie umiał powstrzymać chichotu.

Dean przełknął pierwszy kęs i spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz Castiela.  
\- Co jest takie śmieszne? – zapytał kpiąco, wiedząc, że Castiel uważał za przyjemność patrzeć, jak on jadł, i wiedział, wnioskując z czasami zadziwionego wyrazu jego twarzy, że Castiel wciąż nie mógł całkiem uwierzyć, że Dean tak bardzo lubił jego kuchnię. Bo lubił. Boże, naprawdę uwielbiał dania Castiela. Przywykł do śmieciowego jedzenia, mrożonego i na wynos… Francja od początku była czymś nowym i innym, ale nic nie mogło się równać z rarytasami, jakie Castiel serwował mu za każdym razem. Dean jadł tak powoli, jak mógł, zważywszy na to, jak bardzo był głodny i jak pyszne było mięso. A nawet kalafior. Do głównego dania wypili po kilka kieliszków wina. Dean stracił rachubę i jak zwykle stał się śmielszy, podczas gdy Castiel przestał rumienić się z taką łatwością, jak na trzeźwo i nawet zdołał parę razy odebrać Deanowi głos swoim rozumem i wdziękiem. Castiel mówiący po francusku już był całkiem seksowny, ale sposób, w jaki wymawiał słowa, gdy tylko był bardziej niż trochę nietrzeźwy, stanowił idealną mieszankę czułości i nieprawdopodobnego gorąca. Dean odsunął się, ciesząc się tym widokiem, nawet, jeśli wciąż nie rozumiał większości mamrotanych przez Castiela słów.  
\- Więc… Co jest na deser? – zapytał wreszcie, kiedy Castiel powtórzył jego gest, odsunął się i łyknął wina.

Castiel wyszczerzył się i odstawił kieliszek.  
\- Chodź i zobacz.  
Wstał, udał się do kuchni i podszedł do lodówki. Schyliwszy się, wyjął ciasto z jednej z dolnych półek, odwrócił się i zamknął ją nogą. Choć nieco się zataczał, zdołał dojść do wysepki na środku kuchni i postawił na niej ciasto.  
\- Nóż, proszę? Tamten…?  
Wskazał na duży pasek metalu z wtopionymi weń magnesami, utrzymującymi noże na ścianie. Castiel wyjął jedną z wielu łopatek do ciast i dwa talerze, razem z bitą śmietaną, która została po całym dniu. Gdy tylko Dean wręczył mu nóż, Castiel szybko odkroił dwie średnich rozmiarów porcje i z zaskakującą zręcznością, jak na swoje upojenie, umieścił na talerzu. Zachichotał, ozdabiając wierzch ciasta bitą śmietaną, a stwierdziwszy, że pojemnik był niemal całkiem pusty, wycisnął resztę na palec i podał go Deanowi do wylizania. Przygryzł sobie usta i zachichotał ponownie, czerwieniąc się. Pijany Castiel był radosnym Castielem; większość nieśmiałości zniknęła i pojawił się ktoś, kogo zazwyczaj widywali jedynie bliscy przyjaciele i rodzina, ktoś, kto coraz częściej się ujawniał w pobliżu Deana, będąc trzeźwym, ale co jeszcze nie zdarzało się normalnie.

Dean z zainteresowaniem obserwował Castiela przy pracy, ale jeszcze bardziej z rozbawieniem. Chociaż bardzo doceniał nieśmiałego i powściągliwego Castiela, to słodko było patrzeć, jaki był otwarty i radosny, kiedy się upił. Gdy Castiel podał mu palec, mężczyzna pochylił się chętnie i zlizał śmietanę, obejmując opuszek palcami i ssąc, choć większość śmietany już zniknęła. Odsunął się z cichym pyknięciem, zabrał Castielowi talerze, zaniósł je do stołu i postawił na ich miejscach. Castiel tak odleciał, że zdawał się nie zauważać własnego talerza i po prostu gapił się na Deana szklistym, pełnym podziwu wzrokiem i patrząc, jak brał pierwszy kęs, potem drugi i trzeci. A Dean, zauważywszy oczywiście tę uwagę, postanowił go trochę pomęczyć. Powoli wsuwał widelec do ust, zsuwał z niego ciasto i je przełykał, drażniąco oblizując usta i sztuciec. Ostatecznie zdołał zjeść dwa kawałki, zanim Castiel w ogóle zaczął pierwszy, więc postanowił mu pomóc. Obszedł stół, odsunął lekko krzesło Castiela i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach, patrząc na niego z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Sięgnął po talerz za sobą, odciął kawałek i przysunął Castielowi do ust.  
\- No dalej, Cas… Otwórz szeroko. Mówię ci, to jest jak… jak orgazm dla tego obiadu…

Castiel wyszczerzył się i wziął widelec do ust, zamykając je powoli tak, jak robił to Dean. Wiedział, jak smakował krem, nasączone brandy ciasteczka też nie były nowością, ale było coś w jedzeniu tego po pijaku, w byciu karmionym przez Deana siedzącego mu na kolanach… Wszystko stawało się bardziej ekscytujące, pyszne, idealne. Uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta, gdy tylko przełknął kęs, po czym pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, bardzo dobre – Castiel objął Deana i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej. – Ty jesteś… pyszniejszy – odezwał się głębokim, lekko schrypniętym głosem – niż jakikolwiek deser, jaki zrobiłem… - uśmiechnął się i łagodnie pocałował Deana, drażniąco miękkimi i nieznacznie wilgotnymi ustami. – Chciałbym coś ci pokazać… Chodź!  
Castiel wstał, niemal zrzucając sobie Deana z kolan, potem przebiegł przez kuchnię i wpadł na schody prowadzące do jego mieszkania, przeskakując po dwa naraz. Nieużywana kuchnia w jego mieszkaniu miała wielkie okno, przez które Castiel zręcznie przelazł i stanął w przejściu przeciwpożarowym, po czym gestem nakazał Deanowi iść za sobą.  
\- Chodź!  
Z łatwością dostał się na dach; choć był pijany, jego ciało znało tę drogę, w końcu robił to przynajmniej raz dziennie przez ostatnie trzy lata.  
Na dachu Dean ujrzał prawdziwy las roślin: mini drzewa owocowe i pełnych rozmiarów kwitnącą winorośl, wielkie drzewa w doniczkach, rzędy małych klombów, które wyglądały na zrobione ręcznie ze starych skrzynek zbitych razem, by stworzyć prostokątne kształty idealne do zgromadzenia w nich ziemi i wody. Castiel wyszczerzył się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Deana.  
\- To jest mój ogród… Uprawiam tu… wiele rzeczy potrzebnych w kuchni.

Dean nie miał czasu zareagować na ten słodki komplement Castiela. Szybko podążył do środka za mężczyzną, po schodach, aż wreszcie zatrzymali się pod bezkresnym, rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Deanowi na chwilę odebrało dech, zarówno od szybkiego marszu po schodach, jak i od pięknego widoku, cienia Castiela na tle dalekich świateł Hawru i lśniących gwiazd. Potem rozejrzał się wokół, zauważając małe drzewa i klomby; widział i rozumiał, że była to duma i radość Castiela. Szepnął cicho „Wow”, podchodząc bliżej. Objął Castiela ramieniem i pozwolił oczom błądzić po ślicznym ogrodzie na dachu.  
\- To jest piękne – powiedział cicho. Odwrócił głowę, uśmiechnął się do Casa i łagodnie ucałował go w skroń.  
Stali tak przez chwilę, po prostu patrząc. Dean luźno obejmował Castiela, czule głaszcząc go po bokach.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i na chwilę złożył Deanowi głowę na ramieniu, cicho wyjaśniając mieszanką angielskiego i francuskiego, jak nazywały się poszczególne rośliny, które wykorzystywał w kuchni, a na które należało tylko patrzeć.  
Minęło trochę czasu i Castiel ucichł, patrząc na swoją rękę wiszącą bezużytecznie między ich ciałami. Odwrócił się i ujął dłoń Deana tak, że ich wnętrza się dotykały, a palce splatały. Castiel uśmiechnął się na ten widok, po czym spojrzał przelotnie na twarz Deana i jego uśmiech się poszerzył.  
\- To mi się podoba.  
Przechylił głowę na bok i westchnął łagodnie. Uśmiech nieco przybladł, ale stał się bardziej zadowolonym uśmiechem niż szczęśliwym wyszczerzem. Twarz miał spokojną, pełną uwielbienia, gdy patrzył Deanowi w oczy. Przełknął z trudem, próbując uciszyć głosy w głowie, które ostrzegały go, by nie zbliżał się za bardzo, by uważał, nie nurkował w to, nie dał się skrzywdzić.  
Zamiast tego Castiel zbliżył się i pocałował Deana miękko, drżącymi ustami. Lśniące niebieskie oczy poszybowały z ust Deana do jego oczu, lekko zmartwione, ale jedyne, co Dean widział, to było czyste uczucie.  
\- Tu veux rester? – spytał głosem ciężkim od emocji.  
Powiał lekki wiaterek od morza, mierzwiąc Castielowi włosy. Liście drzew i roślin zatańczyły w powiewie.

Dean odwzajemnił zadowolony uśmiech, przez chwilę myśląc nad słowami Castiela.  
\- Jeszcze nie jestem śpiący – powiedział nieco zmieszany, tłumacząc sobie ostatnie francuskie słowo jako „odpocząć” zamiast „zostać”, na co Castiel uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. Gdy drugi mężczyzna go oświecił, Dean wyszczerzył się nieco niepewnie i potaknął.  
\- Oczywiście, że zostanę – powiedział cicho, lekko ściskając dłoń Castiela i pochylając się, by go łagodnie pocałować. – Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz – odsunął się nieco i spojrzał mu w oczy, dając mu znać, że naprawdę tak myślał, że teraz, w tej konkretnej chwili, Dean zrobiłby dla Castiela wszystko.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił pocałunek, a kiedy Dean się odsunął, zauważył, że Cas wyglądał na… spokojnego. W obecności Deana był całkiem swobodny, jakby te chwile cichego bycia razem go otrzeźwiły i teraz Cas był z powrotem cichym sobą, nieśmiałym i powściągliwym – ale wyraźnie szczęśliwym. Objął Deana za szyję i zakołysał się nieznacznie, przytulając się do niego. Stanęli czołem w czoło i Dean z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że Castiel był niemal tego samego wzrostu. Zawsze uważał go za dużo niższego, ale tak nie było, Castiel był po prostu smukły i szczuplejszy.  
\- Więc… Danse avec moi?  
Zamknął oczy i zamruczał cicho i łagodnie, po czym zaczął śpiewać nieco głośniej od szeptu, wolniej, niż normalnie grała piosenka. W tę letnią ciepłą noc śpiewał tylko dla Deana.

Il semble que quelqu’un ait convoqué l’espoir  
Les rues sont des jardins, je danse sur les trottoirs  
Il semble que mes bras soient devenus des ailes  
Qu’à chaque instant qui vole je puisse toucher le ciel  
Qu’à chaque instant qui passe je puisse manger le ciel

Les clochers sont penchés les arbres déraisonnent  
Ils croulent sous les fleurs au plus roux de l’automne  
La neige ne fond plus la pluie chante doucement  
Et même les réverbères ont un air impatient  
Et même les cailloux se donnent l’air important

Car je suis l’amoureuse, oui je suis l’amoureuse  
Et je tiens dans me mains la seule de toutes les choses  
Je suis l’amoureuse, je suis ton amoureuse  
Et je chante pour toi la seule de toutes les choses  
Qui vaille d’être là, qui vaille d’être là

Le temps s’est arrêté, les heures sont volages  
Les minutes frissonnent et l’ennui fait naufrage  
Tout paraît inconnu tout croque sous la dent  
Et le bruit du chagrin s’éloigne lentement  
Et le bruit du passé se tait tout simplement

Oh, les murs changent de pierres,  
Le ciel change de nuages,  
La vie change de manières et dansent les mirages  
On a vu m’a-t-on dit le destin se montrer  
Il avait mine de rien l’air de tout emporter  
Il avait ton allure, ta façon de parler

Car je suis l’amoureuse, oui je suis l’amoureuse  
Et je tiens dans mes mains la seule de toutes les choses  
Je suis l’amoureuse, je suis ton amoureuse  
Et je chante pour toi la seule de toutes les choses  
Qui vaille d’être là, qui vaille d’être là

Przez chwilę Dean mógł się jedynie uśmiechać i zastanawiać, czy Cas mówił poważnie. Ale potem usłyszał jego cichy głos, wyśpiewujący tak wdzięcznie słowa, których Dean nie mógł całkiem zrozumieć, ale wiedział, że były pełne uczucia i przeznaczone wyłącznie dla niego. I co z tego, że myślał, że było to trochę tandetne? I co z tego, że przyszło mu na myśl, że nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił, gdyby nie chodziło o Casa? I co z tego, że jednym ramieniem objął Castiela w talii, a drugim w barkach, głaszcząc mu kciukiem szyję, gdy powoli kołysali się do melodii, którą mruczał Castiel?  
Dean stracił poczucie czasu. Patrzył na Casa półprzymkniętymi oczami, a w ustach czuł nieprawdopodobną suchość, gdy myślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś tak idiotycznie romantycznego, nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś tak pięknego. Wtedy Cas przestał śpiewać. Dean ujął go za policzek, a drugą ręką przyciągnął bliżej. Słowa padły mu z ust bez zastanawiania się nad nimi. Ale nawet, gdyby je przemyślał, to stwierdziłby, że tak, że to było dobre, właściwe i doskonałe. Nie żałował więc niczego wypowiadając te słodkie słowa, chyba tylko tego, że nie powiedział ich wcześniej…  
\- Myślę, Cas, że się w tobie zakochałem…


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Castielowi zaparło dech i szerzej otwarł oczy po słowach Deana – nauczył się angielskiego wystarczająco, by rozpoznać wagę jego słów. Ciało zamarło mu na chwilę. Przełknął z wysiłkiem i lekko pokręcił głową, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Dean… - nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Cas wiedział, że lubił Deana… wiedział, że był do niego bardzo przywiązany i że czuł do niego coś silniejszego, niż do kogokolwiek innego w całym swoim życiu. Castiel wiedział, że był to początek miłości, czy też przynajmniej musiał być, bo czym innym mogło być to intensywne, silne uczucie w za bardzo ściśniętej piersi? Spojrzał na Deana ponownie z czymś zbliżonym do strachu. - J'ai peur... Dean... Ja... – urwał i oblizał usta, po czym kontynuował, oddychając głęboko i z drżeniem – Chcę to poczuć... ja… chcę cię kochać… - ukrył twarz w szyi Deana i ciasno objął go w talii. – Ja nigdy…

Bolało, oczywiście, że bolało. Nie na taką reakcję Dean miał nadzieję, ale takiej się spodziewał. Spróbował więc najlepiej, jak umiał, ukryć rozczarowanie, objął barki Castiela i łagodnie pogładził go po plecach.  
\- Wiem, Cas, wiem – powiedział cicho i kojąco. – Ja też się boję.  
Trzymał go przez chwilę; żaden się nie odzywał. Ale Cas wciąż tu był. I powiedział, że chciał go kochać. Więc Dean widział to tak, że do niepowodzenia było daleko. Nie możesz po prostu zakochać się w kimś i oczekiwać, że ta osoba natychmiast odwzajemni to uczucie. To… Miłość potrzebowała czasu. Czasu, którego prawdopodobnie nie mieli. I obaj o tym wiedzieli. Może to właśnie było powodem wahania Castiela, jego wyraźnego lęku. W końcu Dean odsunął się nieco, czekając, by Castiel podniósł głowę.  
\- Chciałem tylko, byś wiedział…

Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pokiwał głową, zamykając oczy, i pocałował Deana ponownie, kładąc mu dłonie płasko na plecach i przyciągając bliżej. Serce mu waliło jak u przerażonego królika za każdym razem, gdy się całowali, a to, jak Dean go dotykał, wywoływało w nim dreszcze. Jego umysł krzyczał i niespójnie mamrotał, gdy Dean przeczesywał mu włosy palcami, ale inna część mózgu walczyła o kontrolę, tłumiła tę pierwszą część. Castiel bał się przyznać do tego głośno, bo gdyby to zrobił, to oznaczałoby to, że się w tym zatracił, czyli że kiedy Dean wróciłby do domu, do Stanów… On byłby zgubiony. A Cas nie wiedział, jak odnaleźć się po takiej stracie, do tego w jego rodzinie nikt nie był zdolny.  
Kiedy jego dziadkowie zmarli, jedno po drugim, a potem, w podobny sposób pięć lat później jego rodzice, wiedział, że to złamane serce zabiło to z dwojga, które zostało na ziemi. Zabiła ich strata osoby, którą kochali; smutek zatopił ich egzystencję i uczynił ją tak nie do zniesienia, że się pewnego dnia poddali. Castiel wiedział to i rozumiał, ponieważ wszyscy w jego rodzinie kochali w taki sposób – całymi sobą, ostatecznie i całkowicie. Kochali na zawsze, bo ich zdaniem był to jedyny sposób.  
Gdyby przyznał się przed sobą, że kochał Deana… przyznał do tego każdej części siebie i Deanowi na głos, to wtedy musiałby stawić czoła myśli o utracie ukochanej osoby – i nawet na myśl o tym w piersi ściskało go boleśnie. Castiel nie mógł tego znieść, więc wolał zamknąć to uczucie w sobie i ukryć przed wszystkimi, z dala od światła dnia i gorzkiej rzeczywistości, że za mniej niż dwa miesiące Dean wyjedzie.  
Castiel objął Deana za szyję i przerwał pocałunek.  
\- Dean, kochaj się ze mną… - szepnął przy jego ustach, głos miał zdewastowany.  
Nie mógł powiedzieć tego głośno, ale może dałby radę wyrazić to swoim ciałem. Może to by wystarczyło, by pokazać Deanowi, co czuł, bez zdradzania siebie i otwierania się, co mogło być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne.

Dean nie wiedział o wewnętrznym konflikcie Castiela, jego lękach i zmartwieniach, zresztą skąd miał wiedzieć? Więc gdy Castiel tak słodko i nieśmiało zaszeptał mu coś przy ustach, nie zawahał się. Skinął raz głową, ostrożnie ujął jego twarz i łagodnie pocałował, po czym wziął go za rękę i razem wrócili po schodach do jego mieszkania. Schodzili ostrożnie i gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni Castiela, Dean pozwolił drugiemu mężczyźnie poprowadzić się tyłem do łóżka, na które padł plecami, ciągnąc Castiela za sobą. Dean rozsunął nogi i objął nimi biodra Castiela, przyciągając go do siebie. Szeptał mu w ucho ciche, pełne uczucia słowa po angielsku i w swoim niezdarnym francuskim i nie był pewien, czy to jego próba mówienia językiem Castiela, czy też ich członki ocierające się o siebie odpowiadały za gardłowe jęki drugiego mężczyzny.   
\- Jak tego chcesz? – zapytał spokojnie, czy też tak spokojnie, jak to było możliwe, gdy ktoś tak piękny jak Cas był tak blisko. – Powiedz mi, Cas – spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, gorliwie gładząc jego tors i szybko rozpinając mu koszulę. 

Castiel przełknął z wysiłkiem i pocałował Deana znowu. Zaszeptał coś miękko po francusku, zanim znalazł odpowiednie słowa po angielsku.  
\- Ja… chcę, by było ci dobrze…  
Cas przygryzł dolną wargę, szukając wzrokiem oczu Deana, po czym podciągnął mu koszulę, zdjął przez głowę i rzucił na podłogę. Pełnymi odcisków dłońmi błądził po piersi Deana; drżące początkowo palce stawały się coraz pewniejsze. Na każdym wzgórku i zgięciu palce Castiela znajdowały nowe punkty, po dotknięciu których Dean prężył się lub jęczał. Castiel uśmiechnął się, przechylił głowę i osunął się, by całować go po obojczykach, w zagłębieniu gardła, lizać lekko słoną skórę, wreszcie obsunął się niżej, na jego szeroki tors, muskając kciukami jego sutki, a na koniec złapał za żebra i dalej badał jego ciało.  
Poruszał się powoli, muskając suchymi ustami każdy cal opalonej skóry, zatrzymując się przy każdym dużym piegu, by go całować i delikatnie ssać; znakował Deana nieznacznie, powolnymi, pełnymi uczucia ruchami. Castiel się nie spieszył, sprawdzając palcami, jak to było dotykać Deana, zapamiętując każdą krawędź kości i mięśnie. Całował go w dół po brzuchu, zanurzając język w pępku, i rozprowadzał pocałunki na biodrach, zaledwie wodząc po nich zębami. Zgiął palce jak szpony, drapiąc delikatnie jego boki.  
\- Muszę cię zobaczyć… Enlève ça… - wymamrotał Castiel przy jego ciele, wywołując w Deanie dreszcze.

Dean prężył się po każdym dotyku Castiela, otwierając szeroko usta w bezdźwięcznych sapnięciach i westchnieniach. Złapał Casa za głowę i przeczesał jego ciemne włosy palcami, gdy mężczyzna posuwał się coraz niżej, w dół po jego piersi i brzuchu, w stronę tej części ciała, która zdawała się nie być dość blisko tego, czego pragnęła. Zręczne palce znalazły drogę do jego spodni, rozpięły guzik i zamek i ściągnęły materiał w dół, zostawiając Deana przyodzianego jedynie w bokserki.  
\- O Boże – jęknął Dean, przygryzając mocno usta. Próbował powstrzymać pytanie, błaganie, ale to było za dużo. – Cas, proszę… Twoje usta… - nie mógł powiedzieć nic innego, bo całe ciało mu się napinało, gdy Castiel muskał palcami jego drżące ciało, jego biodra, jego uda, owiewał gorącym tchnieniem spoconą skórę.

Castiel zarumienił się, ale potaknął i oblizał usta, po czym ściągnął bokserki w dół po nogach Deana. Ustawił go tak, że mógł mu uklęknąć między zwisającymi z łóżka nogami. Cas całował jego uda, jednocześnie gładząc delikatnie skórę na obu nogach.  
W tym samym czasie dosięgnął fiuta Deana dłońmi i ustami, delikatnie gładząc miękką skórę i pieszcząc ją wargami, dla stabilności przytrzymując go u nasady. Wziął główkę do ust i przesunął językiem po czubku, rumieniąc się jeszcze silniej po drżącym jęku, jaki wydarł się z niego, gdy ponownie poczuł słodko-słony smak Deana. Cas spojrzał na niego, światło księżyca rzucało na wszystko niebieskawą poświatę, cały pokój pokrywały cienie i tańczące światło, gdy firanki ruszały się w oknie. Do pokoju wpadł wiatr i owiał skórę Deana, wywołując gęsią skórkę na obnażonych torsie i biodrach. Castiel wolną dłonią pogłaskał jego brzuch, wygładzając skórę, i złapał lekko, otwierając usta szerzej, by wsunąć więcej Deana do środka.  
Zakręcił językiem wokół główki, a potem w dół po całej długości. Najpierw lizał lekko, potem coraz silniej, przyciskając język do spodniej strony fiuta, tak, jak to Dean zrobił jemu, z całych sił pragnąc ujrzeć, jak Dean kwili z rozkoszy, całkowicie rozpadając się pod jego rękami. Castiel wiedział, co chciał zrobić i ujrzeć dziś w nocy. Zamierzał kochać się z Deanem, pozbawić go tchu, tak, by wyznanie nie zmarnowało się na kogoś, komu nie zależało. Ponieważ Castielowi zależało – bardzo zależało na tym pięknym mężczyźnie leżącym na łóżku i dyszącym, podczas gdy on brał go coraz głębiej do ust. Wiedział po prostu, że nie mógł tego powiedzieć głośno. To uczyniłoby wszystko rzeczywistym, a rzeczywistość była ostra, zimna i niestała. Zaś Castiel chciał na zawsze zostać w ich małym świecie.

Dean czuł każdy ruch, każdą zmianę kąta, dosłownie wszystko, co robił mu Cas, jednocześnie zadowalając go i torturując. Złapał mocno ciemne włosy, ciągnąc za nie desperacko, i otwarł usta w przeciągłym jęku. Cas nie był w tym zbyt doświadczony czy wprawny, ale Dean miał to gdzieś, do licha, sama myśl o tym, że to Cas klęczał mu między nogami, swoimi suchymi ustami ciasno, łagodnie, drażniąco obejmując mu fiuta, niemal wystarczyła, by Dean doszedł.   
Ugiął nogi i rozłożył je jeszcze szerzej, zdecydowanie oddając się Castielowi. Ale był już bardzo blisko i nie chciał robić tego sam, nie chciał być jedynym doznającym ulgi, kiedy Cas wciąż pozostał nietknięty.  
\- Cas – wydyszał, a oddech mu się rwał w szeroko otwartych ustach – Cas, p-przestań… - złapał go za barki, potem za brodę i ostrożnie odsunął od siebie. W oczach Casa błysnęło zmartwienie, więc Dean szybko zsunął się z łóżka i uklęknął przed Castielem, po czym pochylił się i czule go pocałował. – Boże, Cas… Tak dobrze… Jesteś taki dobry… - uśmiechnął się całując go jeszcze raz czy dwa razy, a potem wspiął się z powrotem na łóżko, ciągnąc Casa ze sobą i rozkładając na pościeli.

Castiel zarumienił się, gdy legł na łóżku pod Deanem, z rękami nad głową. Spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, w którym nie było już zdenerwowania, tylko gorliwość i podziw wynikający z tego, że ktoś tak wspaniały unosił się nad nim. Cas wyciągnął rękę, pogładził Deana po policzku i objął mu ostrożnie twarz.  
\- Dean… - uniósł głowę, by go delikatnie pocałować; przechylił głowę i otwarł usta, pogłębiając pocałunek. Drugim ramieniem objął barki Deana i pociągnął go w dół, tak, że ich ciała naparły na siebie; Dean był nagi, a Castiel wciąż częściowo ubrany. – Proszę… Fais-moi l'amour... – uniósł biodra i otarł się nimi o Deana, dysząc nieznacznie.

Dotyk materiału na jego nagiej skórze był zarazem odurzający i irytujący, i Dean nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Jedną dłonią rozpiął spodnie Casa i ściągnął je, a potem powiódł nią w górę, rozbierając również jego tors. Kiedy już leżeli ciałem w ciało, ocierając się o siebie wilgotną skórą, Dean pochylił się i czule, z miłością pocałował Castiela.  
\- Cokolwiek, skarbie – wydyszał w jego otwarte usta.  
Wciąż się całowali, gdy Dean zaczął przygotowywać Casa palcami śliskimi od śliny i balsamu, który znalazł w jego nocnym stoliku. Rozłączyli się tylko na chwilę, gdy Dean wślizgnął się w kochanka powoli i ostrożnie, i nie spiesząc się wsuwał się coraz głębiej, aż wreszcie wypełnił Castiela całkowicie. Czuł się cokolwiek rozczarowany tym, że Cas „tego” nie powiedział, ale nie umiał się tym za bardzo załamywać, gdy Cas wił się pod nim i jęczał, na zmianę wzdychając cicho i dysząc chrapliwie, i gdy głos rwał mu się za każdym trafieniem w prostatę. Żaden z nich nie wytrzymał zbyt długo, bo za bardzo tęsknili za tym intymnym dotykiem przez ostatnie parę godzin. Dean doszedł pierwszy, spuścił się w kochanka i wysunął z niego, ale niezwłocznie ciasno objął fiuta Castiela, pchając i głaszcząc i doprowadzając go do orgazmu krótko później. Po wszystkim leżeli w ciszy, trzymając się za ręce, twarzami do siebie i z uczuciem patrząc nawzajem na swe oświetlone księżycem ciała. Castiel wkrótce zasnął, przytulony do Deana, obejmując mu jednym ramieniem tors, jakby nigdy więcej nie chciał go puścić… Przynajmniej Dean miał nadzieję, że takie było znaczenie tego gestu…  
Był to pierwszy poranek, jaki spędzili razem, budząc się w prawdziwym łóżku. i Dean pomyślał, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do widoku Casa jako pierwszego, co widzi rano… Przysunął się bliżej, pocałował Castiela w czoło i odsunął się, patrząc na piękne rysy wciąż śpiącego mężczyzny.

Castiel budził się powoli. Pierwsze, co zauważył, to był zapach Deana, piżmowy, ciepły i silny, jakby jego ciało otaczało go całkiem. I tak też było; oplótł nogi wokół jednej z nóg Deana i przytulił się tak mocno, jak to było możliwe w małym, pojedynczym łóżku. Dwaj dorośli mężczyźni nie pasowali tam szczególnie dobrze, chyba że praktycznie upchnięci jeden w drugiego. Taka przynajmniej miała być wymówka Castiela, gdy dotarło do niego, jak rozpaczliwie i głupio musiał wyglądać, przywierając do Deana jak bluszcz do silnego dębu, luźno obejmując go i ściskając każdą kończyną. Ponownie wciągnął zapach Deana. Śpiew ptaków na zewnątrz był następnym, co zauważył, a po tym, jak śpiewały, zorientował się, że wschód słońca był blisko. I rzeczywiście, kiedy Castiel otwarł oczy, niebo już przybrało lekki odcień mandarynki i różu; noc odeszła przepłoszona początkiem dnia.  
Cas ziewnął i uniósł dłoń, by stłumić ten dźwięk, zarumienił się i spojrzał na Deana. Rumieniec się nasilił, kiedy Cas zauważył, że Dean już nie spał – i co gorsza, obserwował go.  
\- Ach… Um… Dzień dobry, Dean… - Castiel uśmiechnął się i zakrył usta ręką, całkiem pewny, że z ust pachniało mu odrażająco. Przysunął sobie bliżej krawędź kołdry i mówił przez nią, choć dźwięk wychodził nieco stłumiony. – Zostaniesz pour le petit déjeuner czy musisz wyjść? – przesunął się nieco w górę tak, że głowa leżała mu na poduszce, choć przez większość nocy służyła mu za nią pierś Deana, i znaleźli się twarzami na tym samym poziomie.

Dean uśmiechnął się na widok wyraźnego zakłopotania Castiela i pogładził go po włosach.  
\- Gdzie niby wolałbym być? – wymamrotał z wyraźną szczerością w swoim cichym, śpiącym głosie, a potem – na widok nieco zmieszanego wzroku Castiela – dodał – Zostanę tak długo, jak będziesz chciał - pocałował go miękko, powoli i leniwie, i nie pozwolił Casowi odsunąć się, dopóki obaj nie byli zdyszani. Uniósł głowę i pocałował Casa w czoło, po czym usiadł, stękając głęboko i z niechęcią. Przeciągnął się ostrożnie. – Coś ci powiem: naucz mnie robić porządne naleśniki, dobrze?

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głowa, po czym powoli wygrzebał się z łóżka, przeciągając swoje szczupłe ciało. Światło dopiero zaczynało wpadać do sypialni i Dean widział długie, proste linie tworzące nagie ciało Castiela. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i w kilka minut znaleźli się pod prysznicem, kochając się jeszcze raz. Castiel wylądował przyciśnięty do ściany i gorączkowo krzyczał imię Deana, podczas gdy mężczyzna tkwił m nim głęboko.  
Dean miał brudne ubrania, ale na szczęście Castiel dysponował parą dłuższych dżinsów i za dużą na siebie koszulą. Na Deanie były trochę ciasne, ale dały radę. Naleśniki były łatwe, a Dean uczył się szybko, choć robił bałagan. Przed końcem lekcji tylko trzy naleśniki wylądowały na podłodze, kiedy Dean próbował je przewrócić, a oni sami tylko nieznacznie byli pokryci mąką i ciastem. Castiel wyraźnie się tym radował; w kącikach oczu pokazały mu się zmarszczki, a w policzkach dołeczki, gdy śmiał się głośno w taki sam sposób, jak przedtem w towarzystwie Anny i Gabriela – tym otwartym, szczerym śmiechem, pełnym radości i niemal brzęczącym, gdy się go słyszało.  
Zjedli śniadanie na dziedzińcu i wkrótce nadszedł czas, by otworzyć kawiarnię. Castiel musiał się pożegnać z Deanem na przynajmniej tak długo, dopóki nie włożył chleba do pieca i nie zajął się pierwszymi kilkoma klientami. Pocałował go powoli i objął w talii, przytulił się bliżej i skubnął mu szczękę.  
\- Zobaczymy się później czy też musisz trochę popisać?

Obaj cieszyli się wspólnie spędzonym czasem, Dean nie spieszył się patrząc, jak Castiel robił naleśniki, a potem sam próbował. Po śniadaniu stanęli przy sobie; Cas opierał się swobodnie o jedno z dużych drzew, a Dean trzymał go tam i czule całował.  
\- Mmm… Cóż, prawdopodobnie powinienem pisać… Termin jest za trzy miesiące… - wymamrotał przy ustach Castiela, całując je jeszcze raz. – Nawet, jeśli wolałbym spędzić więcej czasu z tobą…   
Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami na widok zarówno potępiającego, jak i podnieconego spojrzenia Castiela. Puścił go wtedy, na chwilę ścisnął dłoń, po czym odwrócił się, zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i wyszedł z kawiarni. Poczekał, dopóki taksówka nie wyjechała na ulicę, i wtedy wyjął komórkę. Napisał Castielowi SMS-a i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy go wysłał.  
„Zadzwonię do ciebie później, mon amour.”  
Spędził resztę dnia – dla odmiany – pisząc. Dotarł już mniej więcej do połowy książki, co zawsze było etapem krytycznym. W większości przypadków był apatyczny, a nawet przygnębiony, niepewny, jak kontynuować historię i czy w ogóle warto ją było ciągnąć. Jednak nie tym razem… Myśl o Castielu go napędzała, historia Adama – jego głównego bohatera – i Caina, jego kochającego chłopaka, wciągała go coraz bardziej. Czuł się trochę dziwnie nie opowiadając Casowi o tym, o tym, że stworzył książkową postać całkowicie na jego podobieństwo. Ale będzie musiał… Przynajmniej, zanim ją opublikują. Nie wiedział, czy Castiel był jego fanem czy tylko przypadkowo kupił książkę… Może Anna mu ją dała, a on jej nawet nigdy nie przeczytał? Dean westchnął. To mu naprawdę nie pomagało…  
Było już po północy, kiedy sprawdził godzinę, więc szybko złapał za telefon i wykręcił numer komórki Casa.  
\- Przepraszam, całkiem straciłem poczucie czasu – wyrzucił z siebie, gdy tylko Cas odebrał.

Castiel odebrał po trzecim dzwonku, lekko rozproszony, a w tle słychać było jakieś głosy – śmiech i muzykę.  
\- Ach, Dean?... Nic się nie stało… Ja, um… muszę kończyć, Anna i Gabriel są tutaj…  
Ktoś zabrał mu telefon i Dean usłyszał, jak Castiel powiedział coś szybko po francusku, ze złością, ale za chwilę w słuchawce rozległ się głos kogoś innego.  
\- Dean, tak? Castiel dziś wieczorem jest zajęty! Spędzał z tobą stanowczo za duuuużo czasu, więc ci go kradniemy!  
Gabriel zachichotał, a Castiel w tle zaklął po francusku, ale się również roześmiał, a szamotanie w tle wyraźnie było słychać.  
\- Zobaczycie się jutro, a teraz dobranoc!  
Gabriel zachichotał znowu, słychać było jeszcze więcej szamotania, a potem połączenie się urwało.  
Castiel spędzał ostatnio z Deanem wiele czasu i ignorował swego kuzyna i siostrę bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. Byli jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi i poczuł się winny, kiedy przyszli do kawiarni na obiad, wyglądając na nieco przygaszonych, bo Castiel już w ogóle nie przebywał z nimi w wolnym czasie. Zgodził się więc na obiad, obiad zamienił się w drinki, zaś drinki zamieniły się w kawę o północy na dachu, chichoty i plotki, jakby znowu byli w szkole średniej. Castiel tęsknił za nimi, naprawdę, ale wciąż czuł się źle z powodu tego, w jak gwałtowny sposób Gabriel zakończył jego rozmowę z Deanem – miał jednak nadzieję, że Dean zrozumie, ponieważ Gabriel zwyczajnie odmówił zwrotu telefonu i zagroził wyrzuceniem go w stronę oceanu, gdyby Castiel choćby spróbował go odzyskać.  
Wobec tego Castiel usiadł i znowu zaczął mówić, potwierdzając, że tak, Dean powiedział, że go kochał, i że on sam zamarł, niezdolny do powiedzenia tego samego.  
= Ale ty go kochasz, Castiel, prawda? =  
= Ja… nie wiem, Anno… Wiesz, co to dla nas znaczy. =  
= Tak, ale wiesz, że w to nie wierzę! Nie umrzesz, kiedy on wyjedzie- =  
= Hej, hej, Anna, daj biednemu Castielowi spokój, ma prawo wierzyć w bratnie dusze i prawdziwą miłość, jeśli chce! = Gabriel wyszczerzył się do Castiela i szturchnął go w powietrzu, wyraźnie się z niego nabijając.  
= Ech, zamknijcie się oboje. Wierzę, w co wierzę, i nic tego nie zmieni… = westchnął, a zarówno Anna, jak i Gabriel umilkli, rozpoznając to westchnienie jako znak, że Castiel zamierzał powiedzieć coś na poważnie. = … Chcę go kochać. Naprawdę. Ale nie chcę się pogrążyć, kiedy on odjedzie. Nie mógłbym znieść tego, że oddałbym mu serce tylko po to, by zabrał je ze sobą do Ameryki i zostawił mnie załamanego, niezdolnego do ponownej miłości i z brakującą częścią mnie tu, we Francji… =   
Twarz Anny złagodniała, a Gabriel powoli zamknął usta, bo to tej pory gapił się na Castiela z otwartymi.  
= Castiel… Cas… Jeśli on cię zostawi po tym, jak wyznał ci miłość… To… =  
= To nigdy cię naprawdę nie kochał… Tak? =  
Anna poklepała Castiela po kolanie, a on uśmiechnął się łagodnie do starszej siostry,  
= Tak sądzę… =   
= Więc przestań. =  
= Co? =  
= Przestań czekać. Kochaj go. Rzuć się w to. Oddaj siebie, kochaj go całym sobą… Cudownie jest kochać i być kochanym i stać się jednością z tym uczuciem… =   
= Anna, zakochałaś się? =  
= Ja… cóż = zarumieniła się, a Castiel otwarł usta.  
= NIE?! Zakochałaś się, naprawdę? =  
Zachichotała, a wtedy na szczęście rozmowa zeszła na przystojnego mężczyznę imieniem Jacques, obiekt uczuć Anny, rzeźnika, który pracował zaledwie kilka mil dalej i z którym Castiel kilka razy rozmawiał. Gabriel się wtrącił, przysięgając, że Jacques jest gejem, więc sprzeczka ciągnęła się dalej. Cała trójka gadała i śmiała się, dopóki sąsiedzi nie zaczęli się skarżyć, więc się wreszcie uspokoili ok. 2 rano.

Słysząc po drugiej stronie słuchawki męski głos, który nie należał do Castiela, Dean przez chwilę był autentycznie zszokowany. Uspokoił się nieco, gdy rozpoznał Gabriela, ale nie wystarczająco… Zanim kazał mu się zamknąć i oddać Casa do telefonu, połączenie zostało przerwane i Dean usłyszał tylko ciągły sygnał. Po chwili wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i zagapił się przez balkonowe drzwi na ocean. Absolutnie nie to planował na dzisiejszy wieczór… Chciał usłyszeć głos Casa, porozmawiać z nim, może wprowadzić go trochę w nastrój, namówić, by się podotykał, i słuchać jego jęków… Rozumiał, że Castiel miał rodzinę i przyjaciół i cieszył się w jego imieniu… Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że tak naprawdę był zazdrosny o każdego, z kim Castiel spędzał czas, każdego, kto słyszał jego czarujący śmiech.  
Dean zamknął głośno laptopa, przeniósł przez pokój i rzucił na fotel przy oknie, po czym opadł na łóżko. Nie spał tej nocy za dobrze, myśląc o tym młodym człowieku bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek, i był tak wściekły, że nie umiał się nawet wprawić w nastrój na odrobinę samotnej rozrywki. Następnego dnia, w sobotę, wstał wcześnie i gdy tylko się ubrał, zadzwonił do Sama z informacją, że wpadnie. Sam się nie sprzeczał i kiedy Dean przybył godzinę później, on i Jess powitali go tak ciepło, jak umieli. Spędzili dzień na zewnątrz; Sam pospiesznie zorganizował grilla i zaprosił paru sąsiadów. Dean nie miał nic przeciwko temu, im więcej ludzi, tym więcej było szans, że zapomni o tęsknocie za Casem. Jess przedstawiła go ich najbliższemu sąsiadowi imieniem Alain. Dean pomyślał, że gdyby nie Cas, to zdecydowanie by go zaczął podrywać. Młody mężczyzna był umięśniony, ale smukły, jego ciemne włosy wyglądały na miękkie, a jego uśmiech mówił Deanowi, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby Dean udał się na wycieczkę do jego mieszkania. Flirtował lekko, ale za daleko z tym nie zaszedł, bo Alain nie mówił za dobrze po angielsku i, w przeciwieństwie do Castiela, nie był wart czasu. Dean ulotnił się grzecznie ok. 22.00, wrócił do wewnątrz i położył w pokoju gościnnym, słuchając powoli cichnących głosów i śmiechów na zewnątrz. Tęsknił za Casem jak cholera, ale oparł się chęci, by do niego zadzwonić czy nawet napisać. Może obaj potrzebowali trochę czasu na osobności, może wszystko za szybko postępowało… Dean zasnął bojąc się utraty Casa, ponieważ nie mógł znieść nawet jednego dnia z dala od niego…

Castiel w sobotę był zbyt zajęty, by zrobić coś poza oddychaniem w tych chwilach, w których nie biegał wokół wykonując nagłe zamówienie na weselny tort, który był potrzebny tego samego wieczoru. Zdołał skończyć na czas z pomocą Anny i Gabriela, i jednocześnie dał radę mieć kawiarnię otwartą, co samo w sobie było cudem, kiedy tworzyli olbrzymi, pięciopiętrowy tort i ozdabiali go ręcznie robionymi cukrowymi kwiatami i motylami. Skończyli go z 20-minutowym zapasem czasu i Gabriel zawiózł go na drugą stronę miasta. Anna i Castiel skończyli przygotowywać wszystko w kawiarni, wysprzątali i zaczęli na następny dzień przygotowania do kolejnego wesela, mieszając wszystko i odkładając w metalowych misach do lodówki. Ciasto pozostawiono do wyrośnięcia, a Castiel nieco później, niż zwykle, podał kolację, ale żaden ze stałych gości się nie skarżył.   
Około północy Castiel wreszcie skończył codzienną pracę i z wysiłkiem powlókł się schodami na górę. Wziął prysznic i padł na łóżko. Ledwo otwierał oczy, ale na kilka sekund przed zaśnięciem napisał Deanowi SMS-a, wysłał go i padł, nie budząc się aż do rana.  
Wiadomość była prosta i po angielsku: „Tęsknię za tobą.”

Dean odczytał wiadomość dopiero późnym niedzielnym popołudniem. Nie spał za dobrze i ciężko mu było wstać i wziąć prysznic. Kiedy więc skończył i padł na fotel, wyczerpany fizycznie i emocjonalnie, jedynie mruganie telefonu trzymało go w pionie. Przeczytawszy trzy słowa uśmiechnął się, szczęśliwy, że nie jako jedyny się tak czuł. Wciąż jednak było mu dziwnie dzwonić do Casa; nie chciał być tym, który będzie za nim biegał jak zakochany nastolatek, więc tylko mu odpisał „Też za tobą tęsknię”, a po chwili dodał „Jak ci minął dzień?”  
Ciężko było wrócić do takich normalnych rzeczy, kiedy pragnął jedynie zadzwonić do niego, zobaczyć go i dotknąć. Ale Dean wiedział, że musiał się Casem dzielić przynajmniej z jego rodziną, i że jeśli by to Casa uszczęśliwiało, to zrobiłby wszystko, porzuciłby wszystko dla niego.

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko, bo Castiel musiał wcześnie wstać, by zabrać się za kolejny tort i upiec chleb.  
„Zajęty wczoraj. Zajęty dzisiaj. Torty weselne. Co u ciebie?”  
Wsunął sobie telefon z powrotem do tylnej kieszeni i ustawił zarówno dzwonek, jak i wibracje, aby nie przegapić kolejnej wiadomości. Dziwnie było czuć do kogoś coś tak silnego… Castiel nigdy się tak nie czuł, w każdym razie nie romantycznie. W piersi go bolało, kiedy Deana nie było w pobliżu, a samo myślenie o tym, że odjedzie… Merde… Teraz to już za nieco ponad 1,5 miesiąca… Sprawiało, że Castiel miał ochotę płakać, a w gardle ściskało go tak, że nie za bardzo mógł oddychać. Walczył z tym wszystkim, wiedząc, że były to oznaki tego, że zakochiwał się w drugim mężczyźnie, ale przypomniał sobie, co dwie noce wcześniej powiedziała mu Anna.   
„Przestań czekać. Kochaj go. Rzuć się w to. Oddaj siebie, kochaj go całym sobą… Cudownie jest kochać i być kochanym i stać się jednością z tym uczuciem…”  
Zamarł w kuchni i stał tam, myśląc o Deanie i ich sytuacji, podczas gdy Anna i Gabriel brzęczeli wokół niego. Gabe ostatecznie klepnął go lekko w głowę, by wyrwać go z transu.  
= CASTIEL! =  
= C-co? Ach… przepraszam! =  
CAs pospiesznie wrócił do wykańczania tortu, prostego, eleganckiego, czarno-białego, z truskawkowym lukrem. Tort odjechał na wesele ze sporym zapasem czasu i Castiel zyskał chwilkę, by pooddychać wieczornym powietrzem, więc zrobił sobie przerwę i powędrował na dach, by przyjrzeć się swym roślinom.

Dean uśmiechnął się czytając wiadomość, zarówno rozbawiony pisaniną Castiela, jak i nieco rozgoryczony myślą, że Cas mógł się cieszyć tymi dniami bez jego obecności, pogrążony we własnym żywiole i nie rozpraszany przez tego nieuprzejmego cudzoziemca, który wciąż za nim łaził i powtarzał, że go kocha…  
Dean otrząsnął się z tych myśli. W końcu Cas jako pierwszy napisał mu, że tęsknił… Musiał zapomnieć o swoich zmartwieniach i cieszyć się czasem, jaki im pozostał.  
Po chwili namysłu Dean postanowił rzucić swe obawy na wiatr i drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni zadzwonił do Castiela.  
\- Jeśli znowu pozwolisz Gabrielowi odebrać sobie telefon, to przysięgam, że mu przywalę – zaczął rozmowę i usłyszał zaskoczony śmiech mężczyzny po drugiej stronie. – Hej – powiedział już dużo ciszej i delikatniej. – Słuchaj, ja… nie chcę ci działać na nerwy czy cokolwiek, ale… Naprawdę chciałbym z tobą spędzić więcej czasu… Jeśli ci to pasuje… Bo wiesz… Przez ostatnie dwa dni popracowałem trochę, ale teraz naprawdę potrzebuję wolnego…

Kiedy Dean skończył mówić, Castiel na chwilę umilkł, słysząc zdenerwowanie w jego głosie. Nie chciał się wtrącać i go wystraszyć, ale cały dzień myślał dokładnie o tym samym i nawet wcześniej pogadał już o tym z Anną.  
\- Dean… Czy chciałbyś pojechać do Paryża?... ze mną? – odchrząknął i zaczął szybko mówić, zdradzając tym własne zdenerwowanie, ale ogólnie dominowało przekonanie, że Castiel był naprawdę chętny to zrobić, i że chciał spędzić więcej czasu z Deanem równie mocno, jak Dean z nim. – Nigdy nie robiłem sobie wakacji… Jeśli pojedziemy, Anna et Gabriel przez tydzień zajmą się kawiarnią… Bardzo bym tego chciał. I… być może… um… Twój brat, Sam et jego pani? Też by mogli przyjechać? – Castiel bawił się fartuchem, jedną ręką trzymając telefon, i przygryzał sobie usta. Nigdy tego nie zrobił, nie jeździł na długie wycieczki z nikim spoza rodziny. I nigdy nie zrobił sobie wakacji od kawiarni od czasu, gdy zmarli jego rodzice. Nigdy nie miał powodu, ale Castiel uznał, że Dean był lepszym powodem niż wszystko, na co do tej pory natrafił, by przynajmniej na jakiś czas porzucić swe zobowiązania.

Dean jakby nieco zaniemówił, gdy usłyszał niespodziewaną propozycję Castiela. Ale uczucie zaskoczenia i zmieszania szybko ustąpiło miejsca rozkosznemu ciepłu.  
\- Jasne… To znaczy, tak, tak, chciałbym! – powiedział szybko, może trochę za szybko, i odchrząknął. – Kiedy chcesz pojechać? Zapytam Sama i Jess, oni… Cóż, myślę, że byliby szczęśliwi mogąc cię poznać – uśmiechnął się do siebie pozwalając tej myśli wsiąknąć głębiej. Castiel właśnie zaprosił go na randkę… Jeszcze lepiej, zaprosił go na tygodniową randkę w Paryżu, mieście miłości. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł taką lekkość i szczęście, że to go niemal przeraziło…

Castiel zaczerwienił się i uśmiechnął słysząc, jak szczęśliwy wydawał się Dean, a po tym, jak głos mu pojaśniał nawet przez telefon, Castielowi ścisnęło się serce, bo wiedział, że to on był powodem tego szczęścia.  
\- Anna… Już od lat mnie prosiła, bym pojechał na wakacje… Proszę, zapytaj Sama et Jess… Kiedy by pojechali? Ja mogę pojechać, kiedy zechcę – uśmiechnął się do siebie i usiadł na jednej z ławek na dachu, skrzyżowawszy nogi. Oparł się o kolana. Zaśmiał się lekko i zakrył usta, ale kiedy Dean również się zaśmiał i zapytał „Co?”, Castiel pokręcił głową i łagodnie westchnął. – To coś… nowego. To uczucie. To szczęście… - uśmiechnął się ponownie i umilkł. Przez chwilę słuchał tylko oddechu Deana po drugiej stronie. – Cieszę się, Dean, że cię spotkałem… - powiedział wreszcie.

Szczęście… Tak… To słowo w chwili obecnej dość dokładnie oddawało uczucia Deana. Castiel mówił cicho i miękko, ale od jego słów Dean poczuł ciarki na plecach. Nie było to tak wytęsknione „Też cię kocham”, ale już niewiele brakowało… I to wystarczyło, przynajmniej na razie. Dean uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Cas nie mógł go widzieć.  
\- Wiem, niezła ze mnie zdobycz, co?  
Castiel potrzebował chwili, by to zrozumieć, ale potem dołączył do śmiechu i Dean poczuł się jeszcze lepiej, niż przedtem. Wisieli na telefonie nieco dłużej; Castiel opowiadał Deanowi o swoich weselnych tortach i opisywał ich smak, zaś Dean łajał go za wywoływanie u niego ślinotoku bez możliwości rekompensaty. Ok. 23.00 Dean wstał z krzesła, zamknął drzwi na balkon i położył się na łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit.  
\- Teraz kładę się do łóżka – powiedział powoli. – Chciałbym, żebyś tu ze mną był i mi pomógł… No wiesz, rozebrać się… Trochę ciężko jest to robić jedną ręką… - wolną dłonią pogładził się po ciele, szyi, piersi i brzuchu, aż wreszcie położył ją sobie na biodrze.

Castiel zszedł do swej sypialni pozwalając Annie zamknąć na noc i informując ją, że całkiem niedługo pojedzie do Paryża, na co zaczęła skakać po kuchni i piszczeć jak dziecko. Castiel położył się na swoim łóżku z ramieniem za głową, i słuchał Deana.  
\- Ty jesteś… - zarumienił się zdając sobie sprawę, co Dean miał na myśli, i poczuł, jak gorąco zebrało mu się w dole brzucha. – Ach… T-tak… Chciałbym tam być razem z tobą… - zadrżał lekko i przygryzł sobie wargę, po czym odchrząknął. – Dean… Powiedz mi… Co masz teraz na sobie? – zapytał głosem nieco bardziej schrypniętym, niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

Dean uśmiechnął się po tych słowach, oblizał usta i wsunął sobie dłoń pod koszulę, muskając nią ciepłą skórę swego brzucha.  
\- Niewiele – powiedział, spoglądając na siebie i uwodzicielskim, niskim głosem recytując Casowi części swej garderoby. – Nie zajęłoby ci dużo czasu, by to ze mnie zdjąć… - podciągnął krawędź koszuli jeszcze wyżej, gładząc dłonią każdy cal nagiej skóry, którego mógł dosięgnąć. Głos obniżył mu się jeszcze trochę. – Chciałbyś? Rozebrać mnie powoli, do naga? Chciałbyś mnie dotknąć, Cas?

\- Tak… - wyszeptał Castiel, oddychając ciężko. Powoli przesunął dłoń w dół i równie powoli rozpiął sobie spodnie, jednocześnie mówiąc do Deana. – Chciałbym tam być… Tęsknię za tym, by cię dotykać… Całować… - przestał mówić, gdy rozpinał zamek. Zastanawiał się, czy Dean mógł to usłyszeć, bo dźwięk niósł się głośno w jego cichym mieszkaniu. Oblizał się i przełknął z trudem, śliniąc się na myśl o Deanie robiącym dokładnie to samo, co on. Podciągnął sobie koszulę wyżej i zanurkował palcami pod krawędź bokserek, ale nie głębiej. – Mogę… Dean, dotknij się… Powiedz mi… co robisz…

Dean faktycznie usłyszał rozpinany zamek i był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki słyszał w ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni, wliczając w to ćwierkanie ptaków i szum oceanu.  
\- Dotykam się, Cas… Mam dłoń na piersi… Kiedy zamykam oczy, mogę udawać, że to ty… - urwał na chwilę i pogładził sobie sutki, pocierając je palcami. Jęknął cicho. – Muskasz mi sutki palcami… - mówił dalej, głosem już równie schrypniętym, co u Castiela. – Boże, twardnieję tylko od tego, że się nade mną pochylasz… Jesteś tak cholernie piękny… 

Castiel zadrżał, czując, jak pod wpływem żaru w głosie Deana, tego, co mówił, całe jego ciało zapłonęło. Cas nigdy tego nie robił, a teraz nieoczekiwanie z Deanem doświadczał tylu pierwszych razy. Zupełnie jakby Dean prowadził go do nowego miejsca, pełnego podniecenia, żądzy i intensywnych emocji.  
Oblizał się.  
\- Ja… Dean… chcę cię dotknąć, przesunąć ci palcami po brzuchu… - zamknął oczy i posłuchał własnych wskazówek, ślizgając palcami w dół brzucha z miejsca, w które się zabłąkały, by podciągnąć koszulę jeszcze wyżej. – Zdejmij spodnie… Chcę cię zobaczyć… Całego…

Po ostatnich słowach Castiela Dean jęknął przeciągle. Wydyszał „tak” i opuścił dłoń do zamka, aż wreszcie udało mu się zdjąć spodnie do połowy ud.  
\- Cas, twoje dłonie… Teraz są na moich biodrach… Chcę, byś posunął się niżej… Chcę, byś wyjął mi fiuta… Jestem dla ciebie taki twardy, Cas… - Dean wił się na łóżku z dłonią tak blisko centrum ciała, ale musiał czekać, musiał skłonić Casa, by ten kazał mu się dotknąć…

\- Mon Dieu… Dean… - Castiel jęknął miękko i boleśnie zagryzł usta, posykując, gdy dalej się dotykał, opisując własne poczynania i wiedząc, że Dean robił to samo po drugiej stronie. - Touche toi... D-dotknij się… Połóż dłoń… na swoim… fiucie… - Cas zaczerwienił się, nieoczekiwanie zadowolony ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie, że Gabriel wypełnił mu głowę całym tym angielskojęzycznym świntuszeniem, jakie znał. Rzeczywiście się teraz przydawało, choć Castiel nigdy, PRZENIGDY by się do tego Gabrielowi nie przyznał, nawet na torturach. – Gładzę palcami twoją d-długość… Dean.. Jesteś taki twardy, prawda? – znowu przygryzł usta i jęknął ledwo słyszalnie, chwytając własnego członka. Musnął palcami główkę, by podrażnić jej najwrażliwszą część, po czym ostro wciągnął powietrze, gdy przejechał opuszkami po dziurce.

Dean wreszcie, wreszcie posłuchał, objął fiuta wolną dłonią i zaczął po nim jeździć palcami z góry na dół. Cas wciąż cicho mówił, głosem rozdzieranym głębokimi jękami; prawdopodobnie dotykał się tak samo, jak Dean.  
\- Tęskniłem za tym… Tęskniłem za twoim dotykiem, Cas – wydyszał zaciskając powieki, gdy wyobraził sobie Castiela mocniek ściskającego mu fiuta, pocierającego go, obciągającego. – Jestem taki twardy, czujesz to, Cas?

\- T-tak, Dean… Czuję… - Castiel zaczął się pocierać, zacisnąwszy mocno powieki. Wyobraził sobie Deana nad sobą i to, jak objął dłonią jego grubość. Wyraz twarzy Deana w jego myślach sprawił, że Castiel jęknął lekko. - Putain de m... Dean, taki jesteś piękny… Twoje usta… Chcę je poczuć na sobie, wokół mnie… - dech uwiązł mu w gardle na samą myśl o tym i oblizał się. Głos miał ochrypły. – Chcę cię ssać, gdy ty… Ach… Dean… - dłoń przyspieszyła mu lekko, ściskając mocno i poruszając się od główki do nasady. – Kiedy… kiedy wrócisz…?... Muszę cię zobaczyć…

Obraz Castiela wyciągniętego pod nim i z ustami wokół jego fiuta niemal doprowadził Deana do szału, a już był tak blisko szczytu. Zwolnił ruchy dłoni, zatrzymał się na chwilę i spróbował złapać oddech.  
\- Nie odszedłem, skarbie… Przyjdę, gdy tylko będziesz chciał… - wiedział, że wyszło to dość dwuznacznie, ale teraz mu to naprawdę nie przeszkadzało. Potrzebował jeszcze tylko kilku potarć i wyraźnego obrazu Castiela wijącego się pod nim, i doszedł, mocno i gorąco, silniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w trakcie zaspokajania się. – Cas… Cas, jesteś wspaniały – wydyszał w słuchawkę, dosłownie mrucząc, po czym wyszeptał ciąg nieprzyzwoitych, uwodzicielskich zdań. Wreszcie usłyszał, że i Castielowi oddech przyspieszył.

Castiel zakwilił i wyprężył się nad łóżkiem w stronę swojej dłoni, czy też dłoni Deana, jak to sobie wyobrażał.  
\- Dean… jestem… tak blisko… - zamknął mocno oczy i zazgrzytał zębami wiedząc, że proszenie Deana o to było absolutnie niewłaściwe, ale pragnął to znowu usłyszeć, potrzebował tego jak powietrza teraz, gdy już raz tego zaznał. – Powiedz mi… Powiedz mi znowu, że mnie kochasz… - Castiel obciągał sobie szybko, za każdym drugim czy trzecim razem pocierając główkę. Drugą ręką mocno ściskał telefon i dyszał gorączkowo.

Dean wciągnął powietrze i na chwilę umilkł, słuchając, jak Castiel jęczał i dyszał w słuchawkę. Wyprostował się, usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku i przycisnął usta do słuchawki.  
\- Kocham cię, Cas – powiedział. – Pokochałem cię od chwili, gdy cię zobaczyłem. Chciałem przelecieć tamtego gościa, Jérôme, ale nie mogłem... Nie po tym, jak cię ujrzałem. Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć… nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Każda minuta, w której nie mogę cię zobaczyć czy dotknąć, boli jak cholera… Ja… - umilkł na chwilę, bo nie spodziewał się tej powodzi słów, tych wyznań. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, głos miał jeszcze głębszy, szorstki i ochrypły, i brzmiała w nim prawda. – Cas, jesteś pierwszy… To mi się wcześniej nie zdarzyło… Nigdy przedtem nie kochałem kogoś spoza rodziny…

Castielowi dech zamarł w gardle i orgazm, który stopniowo narastał mu w ciele, z pełną siłą przewalił się przez niego, niszcząc mu samokontrolę. Krzyknął głośno imię Deana, łamiącym się głosem, prosto w noc. Oprzytomniał widząc przed oczami czarne plamy, jakby za długo patrzył w słońce. W głowie mu dudniło, a serce szalało w piersi; ciało wciąż przeżywało ostatnie wstrząsy po najsilniejszym orgazmie w życiu – a wszystko to spowodowało wyznanie Deana, że go kochał.  
Serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi i bez ostrzeżenia gorące, piekące łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.   
\- Dean…- odezwał się łamiącym się głosem - … mu-muszę cię zobaczyć… Proszę? Możesz do mnie przyjść? – był przerażony. W piersi czuł taki ucisk, że nie mógł oddychać; całe jego ciało reagowało na uświadomienie sobie pewnego faktu, które właśnie uderzyło go niczym kula burząca. – Proszę, Dean… Muszę cię teraz zobaczyć…

Dean wciąż coś mamrotał, wyrzucał z siebie te uczucia, chociaż teraz zdawało się to nie tak ważne, mniej znaczące, bo Castiela tu nie było. Wyglądał przez okno znajdujące się naprzeciwko łóżka, na którym siedział. Kiedy Castiel doszedł, Dean niemal poczuł jego rozkosz, niemal miał na języku jego pot i słodki smak i już miał sobie zsunąć dłoń w dół do drugiej rundy, kiedy Cas odezwał się znowu. Dean w kilka sekund zerwał się na nogi, wolną ręką grzebiąc się ze spodniami, wyrzucił z siebie „Daj mi 20 minut” i rozłączył się. Wypadł z pokoju mniej niż minutę później, rozsądnie ubrany w dżinsy i białą koszulę, i pobiegł schodami, bo czekanie na windę go denerwowało. Wskoczył do czekającej przed hotelem taksówki i całą drogę do przedmieść Hawru nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie. Na najwyższym piętrze budynku ujrzał światło, szybko zapłacił kierowcy, wyskoczył z taksówki i przeskakując po trzy stopnie ruszył do wejścia. Kiedy zadzwonił, dłoń mu drżała; z niepokojem czekał, by Castiel otworzył drzwi…

Drzwi otwarły się, zanim jeszcze przebrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka, Castiel niemal wyrwał je z zawiasów. Stał tam przez chwilę, po prostu gapiąc się na Deana i trochę ciężko oddychając, z czerwoną twarzą i załzawionymi oczami. Castiel przełknął to, co go dusiło w gardle, najprawdopodobniej lęki i wątpliwości.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział głębokim, cichym głosem, w którym brzmiało silne przekonanie. Następnie praktycznie rzucił się na Deana i szlochając objął go za ramiona. Głębokość i siła tego, co pierwszy raz w życiu pozwolił sobie poczuć, wstrząsnęła nim tak silnie, że Castiel czuł, że musiał się czegoś przytrzymać albo rozdarłoby go na strzępy.  
\- Je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'aime! – szeptał przy szyi Deana, niezdolny się powstrzymać; zresztą już nie chciał się powstrzymywać. Castiel nie mógł tego dłużej tłumić, nie, skoro to sobie uświadomił – w szale uniesienia chciał jedynie usłyszeć, jak Dean mówił, że go kochał, i to mu wystarczyło, by wiedzieć, że potrzebował Deana w życiu, że pragnął go bardziej niż czegokolwiek, że nie mógł znieść myśli o jego stracie.   
Miłość podkradła się do Castiela niczym dziki kot, rzuciła na niego w najgorszej możliwej chwili, złączyła go z mężczyzną, który miał odejść za mniej niż miesiąc, prawdopodobnie na zawsze.  
Ale Castiel nie zamierzał pozwolić, by go to powstrzymało – dochodząc do słów Deana w słuchawce zdał sobie mgliście sprawę, że wolałby raczej umrzeć z powodu złamanego serca, niż nie dać Deanowi znać, ile ten dla niego znaczył.

Dean zatoczył się do tyłu i pociągnął Casa za sobą, gdy potknął się na schodach. Odzyskał równowagę i przytrzymał nieco niższego mężczyznę w ramionach. Przez kilka zdyszanych chwil panowało jedynie zaskoczenie, zmieszanie i szok. Ale potem świadomość zeszła głębiej, słowa Castiela wreszcie do niego dotarły i Dean objął go za ramiona, przycisnął do siebie i pocałował. Dotyk warg był porażający, paraliżujący, niemal jak afrodyzjak. Doznanie było tak nierzeczywiste i tak dla Deana nowe, że wciąż na nowo musiał sobie uprzytamniać, że tak, zakochał się i że nawet, jeśli Castiel nie odpowiedział mu tym samym od początku, to teraz kochał go równie mocno, jak Dean na to liczył, jak się o to modlił… Pocałunek zdawał się trwać całe godziny; obaj się obejmowali, łącząc usta i języki, aż wreszcie Dean musiał się wycofać dla nabrania oddechu. Stłumione światło ulicznych lamp rzucało dziwne cienie na twarz Castiela, a Dean pochylił się, by całować mu powieki, nos i brwi. Potem oparł się czołem o czoło Casa i głęboko odetchnął.   
\- Ty mnie kochasz – powiedział, otwierając oczy, wciąż trochę niedowierzająco.

\- Tak - tylko jedno słowo, ale Castiel wlał w nie wszystkie uczucia, jakich doświadczał przez ostatnie parę tygodni. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i radośnie, tym samym nieustraszonym uśmiechem, który dzielił z Anną i Gabrielem, jakby to było nic; tym samym uśmiechem, którym nie obdarzył nikogo innego przez całe swoje życie, zawsze pilnując się w obecności ludzi, którzy nie należeli do rodziny, z którymi nie był zbyt blisko. Dean był dla niego jak rodzina, a Castiel kochał go tak bardzo, że równie dobrze mógł nią być. Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że nie stłumi tego w sobie dłużej choćby o minutę, Castiel musiał ujrzeć Deana dokładnie w tej chwili i dlatego Dean zjawił się tu o północy, dlatego stali w drzwiach do kawiarni, wtuleni w siebie. – Kocham cię… Je t'aime – uniósł głowę i pocałował Deana znowu, miękko, zaledwie muskając mu usta wargami. Westchnął lekko. Mogąc to powiedzieć i naprawdę mieć to na myśli, nie musząc się martwić o konsekwencje poczuł dużą ulgę. Czuł się, jakby unosił się w powietrzu po tym, jak przedtem przykuwały go do ziemi kotwice, z których nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ad kiedy tylko zaczął czuć to wszystko do Deana, możliwe, że od chwili, w której go spotkał. Jeśli istniało coś takiego, jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia… to właśnie to przydarzyło się Castielowi i Deanowi. - Le coup de foudre... Yyy… Piorun… Miłość od pierwszego zobaczenia? To właśnie… ty i ja.

Dean zachichotał słysząc słowa Castiela, uwielbiając jego frangielski bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Objął twarz Casa i pogładził kciukami po policzkach, po ustach.  
\- Tak, to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia – powiedział uśmiechając się czule i pocałował go ponownie, krótko, by dodać wagi swoim słowom.  
Przez chwilę tylko patrzył na Castiela, w jego oczy; dotykali się nawzajem w desperackiej potrzebie bycia tak blisko, jak to możliwe. Boże, Dean nie wiedział nawet, co teraz zrobić, co powiedzieć… Wyznanie Castiela zmieniło wszystko, Dean poczuł się lekki jak piórko, unosił się na chmurze czystego szczęścia. Ale wciąż dręczyły go wątpliwości, troska o to, co się stanie, gdyby wrócił do Ameryki. Już chyba ze sto razy rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw i, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele trzymało go w Stanach. Zamiast tego wszystko, na czym mu zależało, było tutaj, we Francji… Ale teraz nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie, kiedy trzymał Castiela w ramionach i kiedy Castiel obejmował go tak, jakby nigdy nie zamierzał go puścić. Dean czuł się świetnie mając taką perspektywę.  
\- Wejdźmy do środka – szepnął wreszcie z ustami przy uchu Castiela, całując go po szyi.

Castiel zadrżał i potaknął, po czym powiódł ich do środka i po schodach, rumieniąc się i śmiejąc, kiedy Dean klepnął go w tyłek, oraz strofując go za zachowanie godne dzieciaka. Gdy tylko ponownie znaleźli się w jego sypialni, Castiel odwrócił się i objął Deana ponownie. Wszystko się jakoś wydawało o tyle jaśniejsze, pełniejsze, chociaż była północ i nic się nie zmieniło w porównaniu do paru dni wcześniej, poza wyznaniem Castiela. Dla niego jednak różnica była ogromna, a pocałunki, jakie składał na ustach Deana, były w tej chwili wolne od zmartwień. Skupiał się jedynie na uczuciach szalejących w nim jak płomień, napędzanych świadomością, że był naprawdę i niszczycielsko wręcz zakochany w mężczyźnie przed sobą.  
\- Dean… - wydyszał Castiel i westchnął, gładząc palcami kark Deana, masując krótkie włoski i lekko drapiąc skórę – …kiedy pojedziemy do Paryża?

\- Jeszcze nie miałem okazji spytać Sama i Jess – powiedział Dean zgodnie z prawdą i zachichotał, kręcąc głową. – Mógłbym zadzwonić do nich teraz, ale nie sądzę, by byli szczęśliwi, gdybym ich obudził w środku nocy – pochylił się, szturchnął Castiela w bark i lekko połaskotał w okolicy talii. – A teraz nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać – przyznał później, patrząc na Castiela wzrokiem zamglonym powagą, żądzą oraz głęboką i najwyższą miłością.  
Pchnął Castiela na łóżko i mężczyzna padł na nie, ciągnąc Deana za sobą, na siebie. Kochali się tej nocy wciąż od nowa, dopóki słońce nie wstało, barwiąc śpiącego Castiela miękkim żółtym i złotym blaskiem; piękno tego widoku odebrało Deanowi dech. Śniadanie zjedli w łóżku; Dean kazał Casowi zostać tam, gdzie był, a sam zakradł się do kuchni, by zrobić naleśniki i jajecznicę. Spędzili w łóżku prawie cały dzień, tuląc się do siebie, całując, dotykając i rżnąc, najpierw powoli i łagodnie, a potem szybko i namiętnie.   
Wieczorem Dean zadzwonił do Sama i chociaż brat był zdumiony tym, że Dean chciał znowu jechać do Paryża, zgodził się z nimi wybrać. Uzgodnili termin na następny tydzień, dając im tydzień czasu na załatwienie urlopu w pracy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Anna i Gabriel na cały dzień zajęli się kawiarnią, pozwalając Castielowi i Deanowi spędzić tyle czasu razem, ile chcieli, by się odprężyć i po prostu być razem. Oboje zgodzili się też zająć interesem na tydzień wyjazdu Castiela, Anna z radością, natomiast do Gabriela trzeba było przymilać i obiecać mu nowe słodycze, gdy tylko Castiel wróci.   
Cas leżał otulony ramionami Deana, przez talię miał ryzykownie przerzucone prześcieradło. W dłoniach trzymał notes z przepisami na cały tydzień ich nieobecności. Jego bazgroły trudno było odczytać, ale dawało się to zrobić odpowiednio trzymając papier. Sprawdzał listę z Deanem, śmiejąc się za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna stękał z zazdrości o jedzenie; wibracje dochodzące z klatki piersiowej, o którą się opierał, wywoływały mu drżenie w głowie.   
\- Dean, kiedy wrócimy z Paryża, przygotuję ci wszystkie ciastka, jakie będziesz chciał… Jusque-là… Muszę przygotować kawiarnię... Jest dużo do kupienia... – wtulił się ponownie w pierś Deana i zarumienił, kiedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu. – Mmm… Może powinniśmy zjeść kolację? Chcę cię zabrać do restauracji pas loin d'ici…  
Słońce zaszło jakąś chwilę temu, ale Castiel wiedział, że mieli dość czasu, by wziąć prysznic, ubrać się i udać się plażą do innej kawiarni, tym razem specjalizującej się w kuchni brazylijskiej, czyli w innych smakach niż te, które Castiel podawał dzień w dzień.

Dean przeciągnął się, po czym oparł się nieco o zagłówek i spojrzał w dół na Castiela.  
\- Chcesz iść na randkę? – zapytał żartobliwie sceptycznym tonem i uniósł brew. – A ja myślałem, że etap zalecania się do siebie już przeszliśmy – zaśmiał się lekko i szybko pokręcił głową, widząc pytający wzrok Casa. – Tylko sobie żartuję, w ogóle mnie nie słuchaj – powiedział, zabierając Castielowi notatnik i przyciągnął go do siebie w powolnym, otwartym pocałunku. Nigdy mu się to nie znudzi, Castiel leżący miękko i ulegle w jego ramionach, otwierający dla niego usta, wpuszczający go do środka i wydający te słodkie dźwięki, gdy tylko dotykały się ich języki. Puścił Castiela wcześniej, niż miał na to ochotę, i niechętnie wstał, by się ubrać. Był gotów jako pierwszy i oparł się o poręcz schodów, patrząc, jak Castiel próbował zawiązać niebieski krawat, ale bezskutecznie.  
\- Pozwól mi – powiedział Dean cicho podchodząc do Castiela. Odepchnął lekko jego ręce i poluzował węzeł, tylko po to, by zacząć go na nowo wiązać. – Proszę bardzo – dodał, gdy tylko skończył, i uśmiechnął się do zaczerwienionego Castiela.

Castiel oblizał się i zaczerwienił jeszcze silniej widząc zadowolony uśmiech Deana – fascynujące było, że mógł nie tylko pozwolić komuś innemu robić coś dla siebie, ale że tęsknił za okazywaną w ten sposób uwagą. Dłonie Deana przesuwające mu krawat wokół szyi były dobre; ich ciepło przepalało mu koszulę i docierało do skóry, wywołując w nim dreszcze.  
\- Merci… Ach, pójdziemy już?  
Przechylił głowę i wziął Deana za rękę. Zeszli razem na dół i opuścili kawiarnię machając Annie i Gabrielowi na pożegnanie – Anna się uśmiechała, Gabriel burczał, ale oboje też pomachali, autentycznie szczęśliwi z powodu szczęścia Casa.  
Spacer do drugiej kawiarni nie trwał długo, ale spojrzenia, jakie para otrzymywała od przechodzących, wystarczyły, by Castiel poczuł się trochę niezręcznie, i w połowie drogi puścił dłoń Deana, zaczerwieniony. Pod wpływem szyderczego wzroku od przechodzącego mężczyzny coś go zaczęło ugniatać w żołądku.

Kiedy dłoń Casa wysunęła się z jego dłoni, Dean na chwilę poczuł zmieszanie i przerażenie, nie wiedząc, czy dał mu po temu jakiś powód. Potem i on zauważył przechodzącego mężczyznę, kręcącego głową i mamroczącego coś do siebie. Zagotował się w nim gniew. Gdyby nie mieli już planów na miły wieczór, Dean zdecydowanie by coś z tym zrobił; przywalenie gościowi wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Ale tego nie zrobił. Po prostu cicho poszedł za Castielem do restauracji, zatrzymał go przed wejściem i wciągnął w ciemny kąt tuż obok drzwi.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić tutaj? – zapytał cicho, delikatnie gładząc mu dłoń. Mogli zjeść kolację gdzie indziej, może gdzieś w mieście, gdzie nikt ich nie znał i gdzie Castiel mógłby się naprawdę odprężyć.

\- Tak, Dean – Castiel ścisnął mu dłoń i uniósł sobie do ust, lekko całując jej wierzch. Spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. – Chcę być z tobą… Nikt inny się nie liczy et… spróbuję to zapamiętać.  
Uśmiechnął się i lekko pokiwał głową, po czym poprowadził ich w górę, do restauracji, witając się z właścicielką po imieniu i prosząc o stolik dla dwóch osób. Właścicielka była kobietą w średnim wieku, o pełnej figurze, uśmiechającą się, jakby znała jakiś sekret. Miała szerokie biodra i ramiona, była silna i posągowa. Jej skóra miała odcień karmelu, w twarzy wyróżniał się długi nos, zaś włosy spinała w długi kucyk z ciasnych loków, które były obiektem zazdrości każdej kobiety, jaką spotkała.  
\- Bonsoir! Castiel, qui est votre ami? Il est très beau!  
Castiel zarumienił się i potaknął.  
\- To jest Dean, mówi po angielsku et un peu de français…  
\- Ach… witaj, Dean, jak się dziś miewasz? Mam na imię Yara.  
Wydawała się być autentycznie zadowolona widząc Castiela, a jeszcze bardziej dlatego, że przyprowadził przyjaciela. Oczy zalśniły jej psotnie, kiedy nakazała kelnerowi przynieść salgadinhos dla pary, podobnie jak wodę. Młody chłopak wrócił z dwoma szklankami wody i talerzem pełnym salgadinhos, czyli przystawek, dla Castiela i Deana. Yara wyjaśniła, że były to empadinhas, czyli brazylijskie ciastka krewetkowe zrobione od podstaw z ciasta, krewetek, pomidorów, papryki, sosu Tabasco, czosnku, oliwy z oliwek, kminku, pietruszki i…  
\- … i kilku innych przypraw – powiedziała Yara i mrugnęła do pary. – Kolacja będzie za parę minut… Smacznego!  
Pomachała im i z wdziękiem wróciła do kuchni, zostawiając Castielowi wyjaśnienie, że jedzenie u Yary było jak posiłek domowy – robiła jedno danie na każdą porę dnia i albo się jadło to, co ci podała, albo nic. Zaśmiał się wspominając o tym, najwyraźniej z czułością myśląc o tej filozofii.

\- Niezły z niej charakterek, prawda? – powiedział Dean i zachichotał, gdy tylko Yara odeszła od ich stolika.  
Odchylił się w wygodnym krześle i obrzucił wzrokiem wnętrze restauracji. Krzesła i stoły nie były identyczne, miały różne rozmiary i kolory. Ozdabiały je kolorowe kwiaty i obrusy, dając miejscu bardzo przytulną atmosferę. Dean natychmiast się odprężył i odwrócił do Castiela. Uśmiechnął się do niego. Tak, jak obiecała Yara, nie trzeba było dużo czasu i podano pierwsze danie. Dean, chociaż nie przepadał za zbyt egzotycznym jedzeniem, spróbował wszystkiego i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że naprawdę mu smakowało. Wytarł usta serwetką, po czym poszukał wzrokiem Yary, która właśnie kręciła się przy Castielu, i uniósł oba kciuki w górę, w odpowiedzi na co na jej dużej twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech.  
\- Nie sądzę, bym był gotów na danie główne – powiedział patrząc na Castiela i gładząc się po brzuchu. – Chyba już jestem pełny…

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, szczęśliwy, że Dean polubił Yarę, ale o to się nie martwił. Każdy lubił Yarę. Prawie niemożliwością było jej nie lubić.  
\- Chciałbyś to z nami zabrać? – przechylił głowę na bok i złapał Deana za rękę, czerwieniąc się lekko z powodu ciepła, jakie po tym dotyku przepłynęło mu przez ciało. Dean miał głęboki wpływ na Castiela; sięgał w niego samym tylko dotykiem lub spojrzeniem i gładził wszystkie centra rozkoszy w jego ciele, każąc mu pragnąć więcej kontaktu, więcej uwagi. Dean, którego obecność w jego życiu rozjaśniała wszystko, nawet to, co wcześniej Castiel uważał za dobre. Teraz sama myśl o tym, że Deana mogłoby tu nie być, że nie śmialiby się i nie żyli wspólnie – to się po prostu wydawało złe. Casowi ścisnęło się serce, kiedy jakiś mały głos w głowie przypomniał mu „1,5 miesiąca”, ale szybko go uciszył i ponownie zwrócił pełną uwagę na Deana. – Pójdziemy do twego hotelu? – uśmiechnął się, ale nie było w tym nic sugestywnego, żadnych uniesionych brwi czy lubieżności, po prostu zwykłe, niewinne pytanie. Castiel chciał spędzić z Deanem tak wiele czasu, jak to było możliwe, i nie zamierzał znowu spać sam, kiedy Dean tu był… Jeśli mógł z tym coś zrobić.

Dean uniósł brew i odłożył serwetkę, ściągając usta.  
\- Już chcesz iść? – zapytał trochę niepewnie. Naprawdę nie chciał iść, jeśli Castiel tego nie chciał, pragnął, by Castiel poświęcał miły, cichy wieczór z przyjaciółmi, nawet, jeśli robił to dla niego. – Nie musimy, jeśli nie chcesz…  
Ale Castiel nadal się tylko uśmiechał. Pokręcił głową i szybko wstał, dając Yarze znać gestem, że wychodzili.  
\- Nie musimy… najpierw zapłacić? – zapytał Dean, kiedy Castiel wyciągnął go z ganku i szybko pocałował, co na chwilę odebrało mu dech. Cas wymamrotał coś o „bywaniu u Yary niemal co tydzień” oraz „zapłacie następnym razem”, więc Dean postanowił nie zadawać więcej pytań. Wziął Casa za rękę i zeszli schodami w dół. Tym razem nie wzięli taksówki, tylko powoli poszli drogą, trzymając się za ręce. Nie rozmawiali wiele, ale Deanowi to pasowało. Pierwszy raz od… lat był naprawdę szczęśliwy po prostu… będąc z kimś. Na samą myśl o tym zachichotał lekko i ścisnął dłoń Casa, uśmiechając się do niego z uczuciem.  
\- Dzięki, że zabrałeś mnie do Yary – powiedział cicho, kiedy dotarli do hotelu i weszli do windy. – Powinniśmy… częściej wychodzić.

Castiel stwierdził, że spacer ręka w rękę z Deanem był nowym doświadczeniem, do tego takim, które absolutnie uwielbiał – ciepłe palce otaczające jego dłoń były łagodne i silne i dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Pod osłoną nocy mniejsze było prawdopodobieństwo, że przechodnie ich zobaczą, a co za tym idzie, że będą szydzić czy słać im zdegustowane spojrzenia, za co Castiel był wdzięczny. Dean, podobnie jak miłość do niego, nijak go nie zawstydzały, ale trudno mu było ignorować okrutne spojrzenia czy uwagi od każdego. Trafiały w niego, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał do tego nie dopuścić.  
W windzie Cas objął Deana w talii i ukrył nos w jego szyi, wdychając głęboko jego ciepły zapach, który powoli stawał się jego ulubionym, przewyższając nawet zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba i tart z cynamonem.  
\- Mmm… Oui, Dean, powinniśmy – Cas był nieco śpiący po sutym posiłku, a w torbie przy boku dźwigał pudełko wypełnione jedzeniem wystarczającym na kolejny. – W Paryżu każdy dzień spędzimy wychodząc… Pokażę ci wszystkie miejsca que j'aime...

Dean uśmiechnął się i pochylił głowę, opierając się czołem o ramię Casa. Na kilka sekund zignorowali brzęknięcie windy, wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie niechętnie i poszli korytarzem do pokoju Deana. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy razem weszli do pokoju i nie zaczęli zdzierać z siebie ubrań. Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc rozebrali się nawzajem, ale powoli i leniwie, i gdy tylko zostali w samych szortach, Dean zgasił światło i wsunął się do wielkiego łóżka, pociągając Casa za sobą i obejmując go rękami i nogami. Tej nocy się nie kochali, ale Dean odkrył, ze zasypianie w ramionach Castiela było naprawdę czymś, do czego mógłby się przyzwyczaić…   
Następnego ranka zamówili śniadanie do pokoju i Dean zajął się wszystkim, pozwalając Casowi zostać w łóżku, podczas gdy sam podał śniadanie i dał mu zlizać bitą śmietanę z palca. Później Cas wyszedł, nieco niechętnie, ale w poczuciu obowiązku jak zawsze.  
Następny tydzień mijał dość szybko i Dean czuł podniecenie na myśl o nadchodzącym poniedziałku i ich podróży do stolicy Francji. W niedzielę wieczorem urządzili sobie piknik na plaży i całymi godzinami patrzyli w gwiazdy, całując się. Dean nigdy by nie pomyślał, że cieszyłby się czymś takim, takim idiotycznie romantycznym spędzaniem czasu jak leżenie na plaży i po prostu bycie z kimś. Ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nieważne było, co inni o nim mówili czy myśleli, tak długo, jak był szczęśliwy. Bo był. Prawdę mówiąc był tak szczęśliwy, że to go niemal przerażało…

Jeszcze tej samej nocy spakowali się do podróży, upewniwszy się, by dołączyć też kilka butelek lubrykantu. Dean rzucił je Casowi mrugając do niego, na co Cas zaczerwienił się jak wściekły i odwrócił, by zagrzebać się w praniu czekającym na złożenie.  
Spędzili noc w kawiarni, aby rano Castiel mógł przejrzeć listę rzeczy z Anną i Gabrielem. Dean potrzebował zaledwie pół godziny, aby wyciągnąć Casa do taksówki i pojechać spotkać się z Samem i Jess na dworcu kolejowym, co uznał za dokonanie zważywszy, że wiedział, jak bardzo Castiel kochał kawiarnię.  
Podróż pociągiem była cudowna, Jess i Castiel porozumieli się natychmiast. Rozmawiali o swoich ulubionych pisarzach i kiedy Cas wspomniał coś na temat D. Smitha, Sam niemal zakrztusił się kanapką, jedną z tych, które Castiel spakował dla nich wszystkich. Sam rzucił Deanowi spojrzenie, ale Dean tylko pokręcił głową, próbując dać bratu znać, że Casowi jeszcze nie powiedział. Zarówno Sam, jak i Jess to zrozumieli, zostawiając Casa mrugającego z zaciekawieniem na widok spojrzeń, jakie wymieniła ze sobą cała trójka. Jess odezwała się pierwsza, aby cisza nie stała się niezręczna.  
\- Zatem, Castiel, gdzie powinniśmy pójść?  
\- Luwr to mój osobisty faworyt… Wieża również jest piękna, ale przez większość dni zbyt popularna… Może powinniśmy ją zwiedzić w środku tygodnia?  
Resztę podróży spędzili rozmawiając, w połowie po angielsku, a w połowie po francusku. Sam i Castiel również się dogadali, szczególnie w sprawach ogrodnictwa i gotowania, na co oczywiście Dean wykrzywił się w uśmieszku, a Sam obdarzył go zaciętą miną, na widok której Cas zachichotał.  
Do czasu, aż dojechali do Paryża, cała czwórka zdążyła się już mocno zaprzyjaźnić, po czym razem umościli się w swoim miłym hotelu w sercu Paryża, Hotel du Louvre.

Dean był wdzięczny za lojalność swego brata i jego narzeczonej. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie powiedział Casowi o swoim pseudonimie literackim, ale od kiedy zobaczył swoją książkę na regale Castiela, czuł się w tej sprawie trochę zakłopotany. Zamierzał mu w końcu powiedzieć… Ale nie teraz. W tej podróży nie chodziło o niego, tylko o nich, o Deana spędzającego możliwie dużo czasu z mężczyzną, w którym się zakochał. Ich pokoje znajdowały się obok siebie na tym samym piętrze i nawet chociaż już od jakiegoś czasu dzielili łóżko, to wciąż czymś dziwnym było zameldować się jako para. Dziwnym, ale wcale nie złym. Dean zauważył sztywność Casa i to, jak się niespokojnie wiercił, kiedy on sam podpisał dokumenty w recepcji i dostał klucze, ale się tym naprawdę nie zmartwił. Cas był nieco bardziej staroświecki i nieśmiały, jeśli chodziło o tego typu związki, i jedyne czego potrzebował – przynajmniej tak myślał Dean – to było trochę czasu na przywyknięcie. Rozpakowali parę rzeczy, ale wkrótce wyszli z pokoju, by spotkać się w lobby z Samem i Jess. Postanowili dziś już niczego nie zwiedzać, ponieważ było już późne popołudnie, więc wyszli z hotelu, każda para ręka w rękę, i pomaszerowali przez Champs-Elysées. Wkrótce niebo ściemniało i wieża Eiffle`a rozbłysła złotym światłem. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać zdumionego westchnienia, po którym pozostała trójka zachichotała. Godzinę później zasiedli w ruchliwej restauracji, na zewnątrz, tuż obok Champs-Elysées. Dean odsunął od siebie menu i mrugnął do Casa.  
\- Ty decydujesz… W końcu jesteś zawodowcem, prawda?

Castiel zamówił jedzenie dla wszystkich, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele wiedział o Samie i Jess, oraz jak wiele wiedział o Deanie, zdołał zamówić idealnie. Podano plastry pomidora i mozzarelli z oliwą z oliwek i rozmarynem, pokrojone bagietki z masłem czosnkowym oraz świeżą sałatkę wiosenną z żurawinami i siekanymi migdałami. Głównyi daniami były raclette dla Sama, tartiflette dla Deana, boudin blanc z zapiekaną cukinią dla Castiela, a dla Jess sałatka z grillowanymi gruszkami i kurczakiem, kozim serem i skropiona odrobiną vinaigrette. Wino było pyszne, lekkie owocowe dla Casa i Jess oraz cięższe czerwone dla ich odpowiednich Winchesterów.  
Castiel opowiedział im historię o tym, jak pierwszy raz przyjechał do Paryża z siostrą, rodzicami i dziadkami i jak niecierpliwy był, aby zobaczyć szczyt wieży Eiffle`a. Podróż była jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie rodzina zrobiła razem, zanim dziadkowie umarli, i po wzmiance o tym cała rozmowa na chwilę zamarła, ale wtedy Dean wziął dłoń Castiela i ucałował jej wierzch. Cas się zarumienił, Jess zachichotała, a Sam udał, że miał mdłości.  
Śmiech, który wybuchł przy ich stole, sprawił, że reszta klientów restauracji spojrzała na nich szeroko otwierając oczy, ale Castiel się tym nie przejął, skoro Dean tak się do niego szczerzył.

Przez następne kilka godzin unikali tematu rodziny i gawędzili o lżejszych rzeczach, jak zawód architekta wykonywany przez Sama czy praca Jess w miejscowym domu dziecka, gdzie przez większość czasu udzielała się jako wolontariuszka. Kiedy jednak przyszło do zawodu Deana, ten wciąż czuł się trochę niezręcznie i powiedział tylko tyle, ile musiał, o swoich dość popularnych książkach. Kiedy Cas zmarszczył się i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej usłyszał imię Deana, Sam i Jess rzucili mu nierozumiejące spojrzenie. Dean wzruszył ramionami i zamówił więcej wina, mając nadzieję, że odwróci uwagę Casa od tego tematu…  
Około północy restaurację zamknięto, a Dean, Cas, Sam i Jess wyszli jako ostatni. Gdy tylko wsiedli do taksówki, głowa opadła Deanowi na ramię Castiela i obudził się dopiero wtedy, gdy dojechali do hotelu. Pozwolił Casowi pociągnąć się i przytulił się do niego, gdy tylko mężczyzna dołączył do niego w łóżku, wdychając zapach deszczu, truskawek i ciasteczek.  
Jess i Cas szczegółowo zaplanowali ich kolejne dni, więc Dean i Sam nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak podążać za swymi nowymi przewodnikami. Zostawszy nieco w tyle, Sam odwrócił się do Deana ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
\- Dlaczego mu po prostu nie powiesz? – zapytał, i Dean natychmiast zgadł, o czym była mowa.  
\- Ja… nie wiem, dobra? – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – To tylko… Ma jedną z moich książek i… Zobaczyłem ją i poczułem się trochę… dziwnie, że nie powiedziałem mu wcześniej. To znaczy, zamierzam mu powiedzieć, ale… To nie jest takie ważne, prawda?

Sam spojrzał na Deana wzrokiem, który mówił „Oczywiście, że powinieneś i oczywiście, że to jest ważne”, ale nie naciskał. Castiel spojrzał na nich przez ramię i uśmiechnął się, po czym wskazał na piękny budynek po prawej, będący doskonałym przykładem architektury barokowej. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił z powrotem, idąc ramię w ramię z Jess, i, co zaskakujące, wyszczerzył się do niej, przyciągnął ją bliżej i zaczął się śmiać, pokazując więcej rzeczy, gdy tak maszerowali. Bliskość Casa i Jess mogłaby być nieco niepokojąca, ale Jess i Anna były na tyle podobne, że Dean się tym nie kłopotał. Po prostu patrzył na nich, gdy zmierzali w stronę Luwru. Był poniedziałek rano, ok. 10.00, i kolejka już stała poza drzwiami. Castiel się jednak tego spodziewał, więc poprowadził ich przez ogrody. Fontanny w środku już były włączone, a wokół biegały śmiejące się dzieci. Stali tam sprzedawcy balonów, ludzie jeździli na rowerach, a pary spacerowały trzymając się za ręce. Tutaj, w takim dużym mieście, nikt się nie oglądał za parami tej samej płci, więc nawet, jeśli Cas i Dean spacerowali razem po ogrodach, nikt się tym nie przejął. W każdym razie nie tak bardzo, jak w Hawrze.  
W kolejce stali tylko pół godziny, bo personel Luwru pracował niezwykle efektywnie, i wkrótce ruszyli w drogę przez ogromne muzeum.  
Powiadają, że można w Luwrze spędzić tydzień i nadal nie wchłonąć wszystkiego, co zawierały te marmurowe ściany.   
Cas szedł u boku Deana, w milczeniu, i szeroko otwierał oczy. Był w Luwrze już wcześniej raz czy dwa razy, ale nie w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat, nie od śmierci rodziców.   
\- Dean… dziękuję ci za to… To jest… piękne.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho i wziął Casa za rękę. Ścisnął ją lekko.  
\- Wiesz, Cas, Paryż był twoim pomysłem… Ale nie ma za co – ponownie uniósł sobie dłoń Castiela do ust i ucałował knykcie, po czym puścił.   
Spędzili w środku jakieś dwie godziny, oglądając piękne i sławne obrazy i rzeźby. Dean niespecjalnie interesował się sztuką, a poza tym miesiąc wcześniej był w Paryżu z Samem i Jess – ale z Castielem to było coś innego. Przez większość czasu nie zwracał nawet uwagi na obrazy, zamiast tego patrząc, jak oczy Castiela migotały podziwem. Czuł, jak dłoń mu drżała i pociła się, gdy tylko zobaczył coś, co zaimponowało mu bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Kiedy wreszcie wyszli z Luwru i postanowili iść na lody do parku, był jasny, słoneczny dzień. Dean cieszył się, że Jess z nimi była, bo kiedy on i Cas dzielili się swoim lodem, siedząc przy sobie i dotykając się kolanami, Sam i Jess robili to samo, dzięki czemu na przyszłość Sam nie miał szans żartować z brata, zważywszy na rzadki widok Deana będącego z kimś blisko. Potem udali się do wewnętrznej części miasta, do katedry Notre Dame. Kiedy obeszli narożnik, Dean poczuł się jednak trochę rozczarowany. Widywał katedrę na zdjęciach i fragmentach filmu Disneya. W rzeczywistości wydawała się raczej mała w porównaniu do wszystkiego, co wcześniej widział… Mimo to podeszli, zrobili przed wejściem kilka zabawnych zdjęć i wreszcie udali się do środka. W środku było dość chłodno i Dean przyciągnął Casa bliżej, podziwiając po drodze posągi świętych i okna z kolorowego szkła.

Wnętrze katedry było zdaniem Castiela równie magiczne i majestatyczne, jak zewnętrze, i nie umiał powstrzymać lekkiego westchnienia zachwytu oraz tego, że ścisnął Deanowi ramię.  
-… Magnifique...  
W milczeniu szli przez katedrę, a potem zaczęli długą wspinaczkę po schodach na szczyt wież. Dean rozglądał się wokół z łagodnym zainteresowaniem, ale Castiel był absolutnie oczarowany. Wyszczerzył się do Deana, gdy tylko doszli na szczyt. Widok z wież był wspaniały. Katedra była jednym z najwyższych budynków wokół, a piękne gargulce nosiły ślady zniszczenia pogodą. Każdy z nich był unikalny.  
\- Uwielbiam… skrzydła tych gargouilles... – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Sama i Jess, którzy zatracili się w sobie i całowali się słodko, stojąc w swoich objęciach. Castiel lekko szturchnął Deana łokciem i wskazał na nich, uśmiechając się do Deana i przechylając głowę na bok. – Słodcy są, prawda?  
Wziął Deana za rękę i podeszli do drugiej wieży, weszli do środka i podeszli tak blisko potężnych dzwonów, jak mogli. Wyglądały imponująco nawet z odległości 15 stóp, wielkie i czarne. Deanowi opadła szczęka, a Castiel zaśmiał się łagodnie, obejmując go w talii.  
\- Są… OGROMNE.  
\- Oui, Dean, są – zaśmiał się i lekko pogładził Deana po plecach, patrząc mu w oczy. Potem spojrzał poza nich, a zauważywszy, że w korytarzu i w drugiej wieży nikogo nie było, skradł mu pocałunek i wyszczerzył się do Deana, gdy skończył.

Dean oblizał się, gdy tylko Cas się odsunął, i uśmiechnął przebiegle. Potem szturchnął go lekko i obeszli wieżę, ciesząc się panoramą Paryża w ten piękny, słoneczny dzień. Później odwiedzili jeszcze jedną kaplicę, Dean nie za bardzo mógł zapamiętać nazwy wszystkich kościołów, i ponownie Castiela i Jess oczarowało piękno kolorowych okien i tego, jak światło wpadało do środka. Dean szedł tuż za Castielem, zauważając każdą jego minę i uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy tylko sapał w podziwie. Kiedy nad Paryżem ponownie zapadła noc, Dean odmówił pójścia z Samem i Jess na kolację i wciągnął Castiela do ich pokoju, pierwszy raz tego dnia całując go porządnie.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział zduszonym głosem, gdy pochylił się, by pocałować go znowu – nie mogłem… dłużej się opierać  
Dotarli do łóżka, całując się namiętnie, ale miękko, i powoli się nawzajem rozbierając. Zwinęli się przy sobie, obejmując się za twarze i biodra, wciąż całując się łagodnie.

Cas ustami doprowadził Deana do erekcji, potem Dean odwzajemnił tę przysługę, a następnie na zmianę byli na górze. Najpierw Cas ujeżdżał Deana do wtóru jego pochwał, później Dean ich przekręcił i doprowadził dzieło do końca. Cas wciąż powtarzał mu, że go kocha, po angielsku i po francusku, mocno ściskając go za ramiona i krzycząc w noc, dochodząc, podczas gdy Dean wbił mu zęby w szyję, by zdusić własny krzyk.  
Umyli się w wielkiej wannie, Cas leżał na plecach przy Deanie i mruczał z zadowoleniem, gdy Dean mył mu włosy nadmiernie perfumowanym hotelowym szamponem. Dean skarżył się, że szampon tłumił zapach Casa, a Cas się jedynie zaczerwienił i spuścił głowę, pomimo chichotu Deana, że „w porządku, po prostu będę musiał to zastąpić moim zapachem”.  
Niedługo po kąpieli zasnęli, skuleni, w swoim wielkim łóżku. Castiel mocno Deana obejmował, a Dean leżał głową na piersi Casa, by móc słuchać bicia serca niższego mężczyzny, które kołysało go do snu.  
Następny dzień zaczął się równie wcześnie, od szybkiego śniadania w hotelu, po czym załapali się na wycieczkę z przewodnikiem po wszystkich większych muzeach innych niż Luwr. Ale o 11 rano nawet Castiel nabrał ochoty na przerwę, więc udali się do pobliskiej kawiarni, ale po drodze przeszli obok księgarni, która głosiła napisem po francusku, że mieli na składzie najnowszą książkę D. Smitha. Cas uśmiechnął się i złapał Deana za rękę.   
\- OCH! Dean! J'adore tego autora, muszę mieć tę książkę, donne moi cinq minutes, d'accord? – Cas puścił Deana i pomaszerował do księgarni, podczas gdy Sam i Jess spojrzeli na Deana oskarżycielsko.

Deana zaskoczyła nagła decyzja Casa i został na zewnątrz. Odwrócił się twarzą do Sama i Jess, ale unikał ich niezadowolonych spojrzeń.  
\- Ummm… Myślę, że musimy… Może pójdziecie naprzód? My tylko…  
Ale Sam mu przerwał, z współczuciem, ale i zdecydowaniem w głosie.  
\- Dean, po prostu zadzwoń, kiedy skończycie, i spotkamy się znowu… Po prostu… powiedz mu wreszcie!  
Dean pokiwał głową, jego brat z narzeczoną odwrócili się i zniknęli za rogiem. Niewiele później Castiel wyszedł z księgarni z plastikową torbą w dłoni i wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego, kiedy zauważył brak Sama i Jess, ale poszedł za Deanem bez słowa skargi, kiedy ten go o to poprosił. Usiedli na ławce w cieniu małego drzewa i Dean ujął Casa za rękę. Nie za bardzo wiedział, od czego zacząć, a wyrzuty sumienia przeszkadzały mu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
\- Widzisz… Jest coś, co ci muszę powiedzieć. To naprawdę nic wielkiego, ja tylko… nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej i zdałem sobie sprawę, że powinienem… - poruszył się niespokojnie, odchrząknął i spojrzał Casowi w oczy. – Wiesz, że jestem pisarzem… i… jest czymś powszechnym używanie pseudonimów… fałszywych nazwisk, kiedy się coś publikuje, i… - oblizał usta czując, że spociły mu się dłonie. Nie było sensu dłużej odwlekać… - Cas, to ja jestem D. Smith…

Castiel zamrugał i przez chwilę zagapił się na Deana, po czym roześmiał się i pokręcił głową, ponieważ wyglądało to na kiepski żart. Kiedy Dean tylko na niego spojrzał, Cas ucichł i wyjąkał „N-naprawdę?”, w odpowiedzi na co Dean pokiwał głową. Cas przełknął nagły guz w gardle, przez chwilę patrzył na swoje ręce w dłoniach Deana, po czym wziął je i sięgnął do torby po książkę. Wskazał ją i przesunął w stronę Deana.  
\- Mówisz mi, że ty, Dean Winchester, napisałeś tę książkę?  
Dean mógł jedynie potaknąć. Castiel zrobił głęboki wdech, po czym położył Deanowi książkę na kolanach. Milczał, dopóki Dean nie spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym posłał mu niepewny uśmiech.  
\- Dostanę twój autograf, d'accord? – przechylił głowę na bok, usiłując nieco rozjaśnić tę napiętą sytuację, ale wewnętrznie czuł się zmartwiony. Czemu Dean trzymał to przed nim w tajemnicy? Czy był szczególny powód, dla którego mu nie powiedział, że to on był D. Smithem? Cas już mu przecież pokazał inną jego książkę, pozaginaną na rogach od wielokrotnego czytania – więc dlaczego nie był w tym względzie bezpośredni? Co Dean ukrywał?  
Nieoczekiwanie Castielowi dech zamarł w gardle i musiał mocno myśleć, by dalej móc oddychać. Cas nie wiedział nic o życiu D. Smitha poza tym, że miał młodszego brata i mieszkał gdzieś w Ameryce, choć okładka książki nie precyzowała, gdzie. Co, jeśli D. Smith miał w Ameryce całe inne życie, z żoną i dziećmi lub innym kochankiem? Co, jeśli Cas stanowił wakacje od prawdziwego życia, podobnie jak Francja?  
Co, jeśli Dean skłamał o tym wszystkim tak samo, jak skłamał o tym, że był pisarzem, którego Cas tak podziwiał?

Przez chwilę Dean nie był pewien, co myśleć o reakcji Castiela. Z początku zdawało się, że mężczyzna chciał go uderzyć dopiero co kupioną książką, a potem się uśmiechnął i poprosił o autograf. Dean odchrząknął, ostrożnie odłożył książkę na kolana Casa i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Cas, nie musisz udawać, że to w porządku… Wiem, że powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej, ja… nawet nie wiem, czemu tego nie zrobiłem… - umilkł znowu i nerwowo oblizał usta. – Słuchaj, to nic wielkiego… sądzę, że czułem… presję… Zdałem sobie w pewnym sensie sprawę, że lubisz moje książki i… nie chciałem, byś czuł się zobligowany… by mówić coś czy zachowywać się inaczej w stosunku do mnie…

Castiel umilkł na chwilę, odruchowo biorąc książkę. Odezwał się w nim instynkt samozachowawczy, bo teraz czuł się zmartwiony i zdenerwowany z powodu Deana, a jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko było doskonałe.  
Cas najeżył się po słowach Deana i zmarszczył, patrząc na swoje dłonie.  
\- To było z twojej strony nie fair… by trzymać to przede mną w tajemnicy. Zasługuję na to, by wiedzieć – podniósł wzrok; spojrzenie miał szkliste, ale nie pozwolił sobie na płacz. – W porządku. Nie mówmy o tym więcej… Po prostu… Gdzie są Sam i Jess? Mamy dziś jeszcze sporo do zobaczenia.  
Wyrażał się w sposób sztywny i nienaturalny, ale stanowczy. Cas nie chciał o tym rozmawiać i to było wszystko. Wstał i włożył książkę z powrotem do torby, po czym wziął ją do ręki znajdującej się najbliżej Deana, podświadomie nie chcąc, by trzymali się za ręce.

Dean przełknął ciężko i podążył za Castielem, wstając powoli i przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Uch… Poszli do przodu… zadzwonię do Sama…  
Ruszyli, Cas szedł nieco szybciej niż zwykle i Dean miał problem, by dotrzymać mu tempa, gdy jednocześnie wybierał numer brata. Głos Sama był równie sztywny jak Castiela, ale gdzieś w nim pobrzmiewało zmartwienie. Dean powiedział mu szybko, aby za pół godziny spotkali się wszyscy w Sacré Coeur, i rozłączył się, próbując iść równo z Casem. Postanowił nic więcej nie mówić, rozumiał, że Cas czuł się skrzywdzony i potrzebował czasu, by sobie z tym poradzić, więc mu na to pozwolił. W 20 minut pokonali pieszo odległość do wzgórza, na którym leżało Sacré Coeur, po czym wsiedli do windy, nadal się do siebie nie odzywając. Dotarli na szczyt, na którym imponujące, ogromne, białe budynki górowały nad miastem. Cas usiadł na frontowych schodach i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Dean był wdzięczny, kiedy ujrzał szerokie ramiona Sama robiące przejście dla niego i jego narzeczonej, więc wstał, by ich powitać. Jess usiadła obok Casa, natychmiast zaczynając rozmawiać o widoku i o tym, jak słynna była kaplica, podczas gdy Dean stanął blisko Sama i cicho opowiedział mu o rozmowie z Casem.  
\- Myślę, Sam, że wszystko spieprzyłem… Od pół godziny nie odezwał się ani słowem…

Cas cicho rozmawiał z Jess, uśmiechał się i śmiał, ale był to nieco głuchy dźwięk, nawet chociaż próbował się tym cieszyć. Jego umysł wciąż wracał do pytania „Dlaczego”, dlaczego Dean nie powiedział mu o swoim pseudonimie literackim. Wydawało się nieco absurdalne zrobić to tylko z obawy, że Cas traktowałby go inaczej – tak, oczywiście, że rzucało to na Deana nowe światło, ale nie takie, jak prawdopodobnie uważał.  
Cas nie postrzegał Deana jako sławnego pisarza, a przynajmniej na tym się nie kończyło. Cas postrzegał go jako sławnego pisarza, który prawdopodobnie miał całe inne życie w domu – imprezy, kobiety, mężczyzn i możliwe, że całą rodzinę, o której Castiel nic nie wiedział.  
Czemu Dean miałby chcieć zostać tutaj, we Francji, z Casem, skoro to wszystko już na niego czekało?  
Nieoczekiwanie nadzieja, z której Cas nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, nadzieja, że Dean postanowiłby zostać z nim we Francji i że mogliby się razem zestarzeć, że Dean pisałby książki w cieniu figowców i że Castiel podawałby mu co dzień inne danie – ta nadzieja została całkowicie i ostatecznie zmiażdżona, zupełnie jak mrówka pod obcasem. Castiel zdławił cichy szloch, który chciał mu się wydostać z gardła, gdy Jess nadal mówiła, i nagle zapragnął tylko wrócić do domu, z dala od tej baśni, którą pozwolił sobie stworzyć razem z Deanem. Ponieważ to nie była prawda, dla Deana to były tylko wakacje, czas wolny dla jego płuc i pisania. Za miesiąc miał wrócić do Ameryki, a Cas zostałby tu sam. Poczuł się niewiarygodnie zmęczony, całe jego ciało przygięło się do ziemi po przyznaniu się, że Dean odjedzie, kiedy Cas tak bardzo starał się odpędzić tę myśl. Szafka, w której wcześniej zamknął tę myśl, ukryta pod ciemnymi schodami i nakryta zakurzonym brezentem, nieoczekiwanie stanęła otworem i wszystko z niej wypadło na ostre światło dnia.  
Dean odjeżdżał.  
I Castiel nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Ani Dean, ani Cas nie cieszyli się resztą wycieczki; jeden tkwił w głębokim zamyśleniu, a drugi wciąż myślał, jak przeprosić i wszystko naprawić. Wrócili do hotelu wcześnie, zostawiając Sama i Jess w lobby z niewiele więcej poza „Dobranoc”. Castiel wciąż nie odezwał się do Deana ani słowem i gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, pomaszerował do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dean usiadł na łóżku, rozebrał się powoli i czekał. Cas potrzebował pół godziny, aby wrócić, i był już po prysznicu i myciu zębów, w szortach i koszulce. Wreszcie Dean odchrząknął, ale Cas po prostu się położył, plecami do niego, i wyłączył światło. Dean siedział, rozmyślając, jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Potem wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy wrócił, Cas już spał; a może nie spał, Dean wiedział tylko, że nie odpowiedział na jego wyszeptane „Dobranoc, Cas… Kocham cię.”  
Następny ranek był trudny. Dean czuł się jak skacowany, plecy i głowa bolały go jak cholera. Najbardziej obawiał się, że Cas mógłby zniknąć, ale kiedy otwarł oczy, Cas wciąż tam leżał, milczący, nieruchomy i w jakiś sposób zimny. Dean wstał stękając cicho i ruszył do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic i wyszedł stamtąd z ręcznikiem wokół bioder.

Cas leżał nieruchomo w łóżku, nie spawszy w nocy prawie wcale; w głowie mu dudniło, a serce go bolało. Rozpłakał się milcząco, kiedy Dean wyznał mu miłość, zacisnął pięści na poduszce i oddychał w nią tak cicho, jak mógł. To tak kurewsko bolało, być rozdartym na pół. Połowa niego chciała tylko złapać Deana i kochać się z nim, sprawić, by zapomniał o życiu w Stanach, by został tu i nigdy nie odszedł, by zawsze należał do niego. Ale druga połowa czuła się zdradzona, zła i smutna jednocześnie, i z goryczą odcinała się od wszystkiego, bo czuć oznaczało cierpieć.  
Castiel wstał, gdy tylko Dean wyszedł spod prysznica, i poszedł do łazienki, by szybko odprawić swój poranny rytuał mycia twarzy i zębów oraz czesania się przy użyciu wody, aby nieco poskromić włosy, chociaż to nigdy się nie udało.  
Ubrał się również w łazience, wybrawszy dżinsy i zwykłą białą koszulkę. Dżinsy wisiały mu nisko na biodrach, od czasu do czasu pozwalając dojrzeć kawałek brzucha, gdyby podniósł ręce lub je wykręcił. Cas wyszedł z łazienki i zastał Deana również gotowego, więc bez słowa udali się do lobby, gdzie zastali Sama i Jess już czekających w małej kawiarni na dole. Cas uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kiedy pomachali, i odwzajemnił ten gest. Poszedł zamówić jedzenie dla Deana i siebie, po czym wrócił do stołu. Podał Deanowi jego kawę i ciasto, ale ponownie nie spojrzał mu w oczy, i oczywiście Sam i Jess to zauważyli… Ale nic nie powiedzieli. Cas usiadł ze swym sokiem pomarańczowym i jogurtem i jadł cicho, odzywając się, gdy ktoś zadał mu pytanie, ale nie biorąc prawdziwego udziału w rozmowie, którą zdawali się napędzać wyłącznie Sam i Jess.

Bolało go to, jak Cas go traktował, jak go zwyczajnie ignorował, ale Dean starał się z całych sił nie okazać, jak bardzo cierpiał. Skończyli śniadanie i Jess popędziła z powrotem do pokoju po torebkę, po czym dołączyła w lobby do pozostałych. Na ten dzień tak naprawdę za wiele nie zaplanowali, po prostu postanowili pospacerować wzdłuż Sekwany, rozejrzeć się w dzielnicy artystycznej i po małych muzeach. Sam i Jess wysunęli się do przodu i po kolejnej chwili milczenia Dean nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Wyciągnął dłoń i lekko objął nią dłoń Casa – dopóki Cas jej nie odsunął i nie włożył do kieszeni, wciąż patrząc prosto naprzód. Dean wymamrotał coś cicho i spróbował ponownie, ciągnąc Castiela za nadgarstek i wyciągając mu rękę z kieszeni, ale Castiel ponownie się otrząsnął i Dean poczuł, że miał dość.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły i masz do tego prawo… Ale zachowujesz się jak dziecko! – ostatnie słowo wymówił z takim naciskiem, że aż sam się zdziwił. Był nie tylko rozczarowany sposobem, w jaki Cas radził sobie z tą sytuacją, był również wkurzony…

Castiel wyglądał, jakby go ktoś spoliczkował – poderwał głową, szeroko otwarł oczy i nieznacznie rozchylił usta, przez chwilę w milczeniu patrząc na Deana. Na jego twarzy po kolei malowały się różne emocje – szok, zmieszanie, wreszcie gniew; cudowne niebieskie oczy zwęziły się, a usta rozchyliły w szyderczym grymasie.  
\- Dziecko, Dean? - wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk i mocno przygryzł dolną wargę, na tyle mocno, by ją przeciąć, ale to mu nie pomogło zdławić gotującego się w środku gniewu, który wybuchł bez żadnego ostrzeżenia na środku paryskiej ulicy; ludzie przechodzący obok nagle zrobili im dużo miejsca. Gdy Castiel wrzeszczał, używał rąk do podkreślenia swoich słów, ściskając je i rozluźniając, mówiąc nimi do Deana i do świata wokół. – Zaufałem ci, Dean, całym sobą! Je n'ai jamais... Nigdy cię nie okłamałem, otwarłem się na ciebie. Jesteś moją pierwszą… Mon premier amour, moim pierwszym wszystkim. Et tu okłamałeś mnie w takiej sprawie? Quoi d'autre, Dean?! Jakich jeszcze rzeczy mi nie powiedziałeś? Dis-moi, co jeszcze teraz przede mną ukrywasz?! – w oczach Castiela pojawiły się łzy i odsunął się od Deana o krok, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Pokręcił głową, dolna warga mu drżała. – Wyjeżdżasz za miesiąc, ça ne sert à rien… Po prostu… wracaj do domu, do Ameryki. Zostaw mnie w spokoju… S'il te plaît, laisse moi seul.  
Cas odwrócił się i udał z powrotem do hotelu, ale po kilku krokach zaczął biec, niezdolny się powstrzymać, bo oczy go piekły, a łzy płynęły po twarzy, w piersi zaś ściskało go boleśnie. Nieoczekiwanie potrzebował oddalić się od źródła swego cierpienia tak bardzo, jak mógł. Dopiero, gdy wrócił do hotelu, zdał sobie sprawę, że źródłem bólu nie był Dean, ale jego własne serce, łamiące się na myśl o byciu z dala od Deana – od Deana wracającego do domu, do tej niemal cielesnej wyobrażonej rodziny, którą Castiel wymyślił w swojej głowie.  
Padł na łóżko i szlochał, dopóki nie dostał czkawki, dopóki jego ciało nie zbuntowało się przeciwko ronieniu dalszych łez i dopóki oddech nie zaczął mu się rwać. Dopiero wtedy podniósł się z łóżka i spakował się drżącymi rękami, przygotowując się do opuszczenia Paryża i do powrotu do Hawru, do swojej bezpiecznej kawiarni, wiedząc, że zostawi za sobą w hotelu tylko kilka rzeczy – książkę autorstwa D. Smitha, którą kupił, oraz, przy odrobinie szczęścia, samego Deana.  
Castiel ponownie odepchnął łzy napływające mu do oczu na myśl o tym, ale wciąż sobie przypominał że nie mógł tego dłużej ciągnąć – nieważne, co Dean mówił, wyjeżdżał za miesiąc, a wszystko, czym dla siebie byli, wszystkie te piękne noce pełne trzymania się za ręce i miłości, szeptanych „Kocham cię” – wszystko to znalazło by się na podwórku Castiela, kiedy Dean by wyjechał. A Castiel wiedział, ze nie mógł sobie z tym sam poradzić, uczucie było zbyt silne, zbyt intensywne, znaczyło dla niego zbyt wiele; to by go zostawiło załamanego i rozbitego jak kawałki muszli na ostrych skałach.  
Dean odchodząc złamałby go, prawdziwie i całkowicie… Chyba, że Castiel odszedłby pierwszy.

Dean stał nieruchomo, kiedy Castiel mówił, wrzeszczał na niego, wyrzucał z siebie wszystko, co najwyraźniej od dawna tłumił w sobie. I przyjmował to. Nawet, jeśli nie umiał dostrzec połowy problemów Castiela, a na część z nich mógł coś poradzić, wciąż słuchał. Wtedy Castiel urwał, oddychając ciężko przez chwilę, i Dean otwarł usta, by wyjaśnić mu, jak bardzo się mylił. Ale wtedy Cas odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść, a potem biec, nie oglądając się za siebie. A Dean stał jak oniemiały. Tkwił w miejscu niemal przez minutę i kiedy dotarło do niego, że powinien za nim iść, Castiel już zniknął w tłumie. Zaalarmowani znajomymi głośnymi głosami, Sam i Jess zatrzymali się i wrócili do Deana, który wciąż się przed siebie tępo gapił.  
\- Co się stało? – zapytała Jess, łagodnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Deana, ale on nie umiał niczego powiedzieć. Nie teraz, nie im, nie komukolwiek.  
Podszedł do niskiego murku i usiadł na nim, zanim ugięły się pod nim drżące kolana, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przez zdawałoby się nieskończoną chwilę po prostu oddychał, próbując się uspokoić na tyle, by odpowiedzieć rodzinie na pytanie. Wreszcie podniósł głowę i nawet, gdy mówił, słowa brzmiały surrealistycznie i źle.  
\- Myślę, że Cas właśnie ze mną zerwał…  
Kiedy godzinę później wrócili do hotelu, rzeczy Casa już zniknęły, jego połowa łóżka była schludnie zasłana i tylko ta głupia książka przypominała o jego obecności. Dean otwarł ją, przeglądając każdą jedną stronę, i desperacko szukał jakiegoś liściku, wiadomości – czegokolwiek. Ale książka była pusta. Tak pusta, jak serce Deana teraz, kiedy Cas odszedł.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Castiel przez całą drogę powrotną był cicho, uroniwszy tylko kilka gorących, piekących łez. Gdy dotarł do Hawru i do kawiarni, było już prawie ciemno, więc drogą przeciwpożarową udał się do siebie, by uniknąć rozmowy z Anną i Gabrielem. Wiedział, że jutro rano czekają go wyjaśnienia, ale na razie chciał tylko spać. Na szczęście nic mu się nie śniło i po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy poznał Deana, nie śnił o tej pięknej twarzy i tych cudownych oczach otoczonych piegami.  
Następnego ranka, kiedy Cas zszedł do kawiarni z drugiego piętra, Anna zaskrzeczała i niemal upuściła miskę z masą toffi, którą mieszała, ale złapał ją Gabriel, mamrocząc cicho „Fais attention!”  
Przez dwie godziny rozmawiali o tym, co się wydarzyło. Castiel nie był chętny do zwierzeń, ale wreszcie się poddał, gdy Gabriel zagroził, że na nim usiądzie i będzie go łaskotał, dopóki się nie posika, jak to się zdarzyło, gdy byli dziećmi.  
= DOBRA, dobra… Dean to D. Smith… =  
= Kto? =  
= Ten pisarz, D. Smith… Mam parę jego książek, pożyczyłem ci jedną? KRWAWOCZERWONE ŚLADY? =  
= Co?! =  
Cas parsknął śmiechem i skrzyżował sobie ramiona na piersi, po czym oparł się ciężko o blat.  
= Tak… Wiem… =  
Anna poruszyła się niespokojnie, zacierając dłonie.  
= Więc… okłamał cię w sprawie swego pseudonimu… Dlaczego to ma być taki wielki problem? =  
= Ponieważ powiedziałem mu, że D. Smith jest jednym z moich ulubieńców! I nie przyszło mu do głowy przyznać się, że był tym samym facetem, którym ja się tak zachwycałem! =  
= Może był zdenerwowany? =  
= Anna, ty nie rozumiesz. W jakiej jeszcze sprawie skłamał? Co jeszcze przede mną ukrywał? Nikt nic nie wie na temat D. Smitha, już wcześniej szukałem w sieci… Jego życie jest tajemnicą. Co, jeśli ma pieprzone dzieci, żonę i dom- =  
Cas zaczynał się podkręcać, to Anna mogła wywnioskować z tego, jak podnosił głos, który łamał mu się na słowach, i tego, jak płytko oddychał. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, więc Anna mocno go do siebie przytuliła.  
= Ciii… Ciii… Castiel, już dobrze… =  
= Zabiję go. =  
Anna podniosła wzrok na Gabriela, który trzymał dłonie zwinięte w pięści, a w zaciśniętej szczęce drgał mu mięsień.  
= Gabe! W tej sytuacji to nie pomoże. =  
= Anna, on skrzywdził naszego Cassie! =  
Castiel ukrył twarz w ramieniu Anny i rozpłakał się znowu, jego kolejne słowa były jedynym innym dźwiękiem poza cichymi szlochami, jakie wstrząsały jego smukłym ciałem.  
= On… Dean wyjeżdża za miesiąc… Kazałem mu po prostu wracać do domu… On wyjeżdża. =  
Gabriel i Anna spojrzeli na siebie, twarze mieli ściągnięte na widok ogromnego cierpienia Castiela. Cas przestał płakać kilka minut później, zdolny już nieco bardziej wziąć się w garść, i zajął się przygotowywaniem jedzenia na dzień. Przed południem jednak poczuł wyczerpanie i udał się na górę, by się zdrzemnąć.  
Dni ciągnęły się w taki sposób, Cas starał się być tak zajęty, jak mógł, ale stopniowo wycofywał się coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie prawie całkiem przestał się odzywać. Przesypiał ponad połowę dnia i nie umiał przywołać energii na coś więcej poza gotowaniem. Jednak klienci zdawali się to uwielbiać, bo jego dania były teraz bardziej unikalne, bogatsze i pełniejsze smaku, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Cas nie szczędził już oleju z białych trufli czy ciemnej czekolady i używał do swych potraw, czego tylko chciał, nie troszcząc się o koszty czy o rzadkość składników.  
Gabriel i Anna zostali na miejscu, by pomóc mu z kawiarnią. Kiedy Cas był z nimi, pracowali w ciężkiej ciszy, ale gdy tylko znikał, dyskutowali między sobą, co zrobić, by wyciągnąć go z tego dołka. W końcu znał tego mężczyznę tylko przez miesiąc.  
Minęły tak trzy dni i do soboty Cas zostawał na nogach jedynie 8 godzin dziennie, kładąc się spać o 18.00 Kiedy więc do kawiarni weszła postać, którą Gabriel rozpoznał natychmiast i na widok której się zjeżył, Castiel już spał na górze.  
\- TY – Gabriel włożył w to słowo tyle jadu, ile mógł, i gapił się na Deana zaciskając pięści. – On śpi, a ty masz wyjść. Natychmiast.

Pomimo rady Sama i Jess, aby jechać za Casem, opuścić Paryż i odzyskać miłość swego zycia, Dean postanowił zostać. Jednak skończyły się dni radosnego zwiedzania, jedzenia lodów i spacerów, i w piątek wieczorem Jessica postanowiła, że powinni wracać do domu następnego dnia. Dean się nie spierał, nie miał już na to sił ani cierpliwości, więc spakował torbę, gotów wyjechać w sobotę w południe. Wysiadł z taksówki, nie odwrócił się, by uściskać brata i Jess czy pożegnać się odpowiednio, po prostu wszedł do środka, wezwał windę na górę i padł w pokoju na łóżko. Od kiedy Cas z nim zerwał, zostawiając go stojącego na ruchliwej ulicy w pieprzonym Paryżu z poczuciem winy, żalem i zmieszaniem, nie zapłakał ani razu. Rzucał się na łóżku, gapiąc się na sufit, wyglądając przez okno. Wzrok padał mu na każde miejsce, w którym on i Cas byli razem, obaj stali na balkonie, Dean siedział nad Castielem leżącym na podłodze i łaskotał go po całym ciele, Dean i Cas razem w łóżku, kochający się…  
Dean pokręcił głową i wstał. Musiał zobaczyć Casa, nie było innego wyjścia… Zapłacił taksówkarzowi ekstra, by ten się pospieszył, i przybył na przedmieścia Hawru kwadrans później, taksówka zatrzymała się tylko kilka budynków dalej od kawiarni. Dean przełknął ciężko i ruszył w dół po plaży. Podszedł do tylnych drzwi kawiarni i powoli, cicho, wszedł do środka. Powinien był wiedzieć, że zastanie tu Gabriela… Że on i Anna będą na niego wkurzeni. Więc obronnym gestem uniósł dłonie.  
\- Wiem, że wszystko spieprzyłem – odezwał się spokojnie. – Ale mówiąc zwyczajnie, to nie twoja sprawa. Muszę porozmawiać z Casem.  
Próbował się przecisnąć obok nieco niższego mężczyzny, ale ten złapał go mocno za nadgarstki i powstrzymał.  
\- Puszczaj – powiedział powoli, niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

\- Jak już powiedziałem… Castiel śpi… I nie chce cię widzieć – Gabriel nie puścił Deana, głos opadł mu do szeptu, a oczy zwęziły się, gdy spojrzał na Deana. – Powinien pan już pójść, Monsieur Smith - w tym, jak Gabriel wypowiedział jego imię, zabrzmiała nuta szyderstwa, gdy gapił się w górę na drugiego mężczyznę. Choć był niższy i szczuplejszy, opierał się wyższemu i silniejszemu, mrużąc oczy, a w głosie pobrzmiewała mu groźba. – Castiel nigdy więcej nie chce cię widzieć.  
Gabriel puścił Deana, ale jednocześnie go odepchnął, na tyle mocno, by Dean zatoczył się kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. Gabe podparł się w biodrach i zesztywniał, twarz miał nieporuszoną.

Kiedy Dean się ponownie wyprostował, oddychał ciężko. Gapił się na Gabriela z niechęcią i niedowierzaniem. Castiel chciał… Naprawdę chciał…  
\- Nie wierzę ci – powiedział cicho, a usta mu drżały, gdy patrzył drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy. – Nie…  
\- Złamałeś mu serce! Nie może znieść twojego widoku! A teraz idź.  
Dean stał tam przez, zdawałoby się, nieskończoną chwilę, po prostu gapiąc się, oddychając i myśląc… Potem, powoli i z niechęcią, odwrócił się i jakby w transie poszedł w stronę schodów. Odwrócił się jeszcze raz, spojrzał w ciemne okno sypialni Castiela, a potem znowu na Gabriela.   
\- Ja go naprawdę kocham, wiesz… - powiedział, niezbyt pewien, czy oczekiwał od Gabriela jakiejś reakcji. Potem się odwrócił i zrobił to, co powiedział mu Gabriel, zrobił to, co Castiel kazał mu zrobić. Odszedł.

Castiel potrzebował całego tygodnia po powrocie z Paryża, by zacząć normalnie jeść i spać, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. Jego nawyki powoli wracały do normy i w ciągu kilku następnych dni zrobił się tak nerwowy i nabuzowany, że doprowadzał Annę i Gabriela do szału.  
= Co się z tobą dzieje?! =  
= Co? = zamrugał Castiel, podnosząc wzrok znad trzeciego weselnego tortu, który zrobił tego ranka.  
= Castiel, jak na kogoś ze złamanym sercem masz o wiele za dużo energii = powiedziała Anna krzyżując ręce na piersi i marszcząc się. Cas zbladł i mina mu zrzedła, a Anna natychmiast pożałowała wspominania tego zakazanego tematu. = Przepraszam, Castiel, przepraszam, w porządku… =  
= Nie… Anno, masz rację… ja… = wziął głęboki wdech i powoli, z drżeniem, wypuścił powietrze. Odłożył maszynę do lukrowania na blat i spojrzał na nią. = Unikam zrobienia z tym czegokolwiek… Bo boję się, że jeśli pójdę i przeproszę- =  
= CO?! Przeproszę?! = ryknął Gabriel od strony drzwi, wróciwszy właśnie z dostawy.  
= Tak, Gabe, przeproszę. Nie dałem mu nawet szansy, by coś wyjaśnił, zanim po prostu nie uciekłem… Zostawiłem go w środku Paryża bez choćby listu = Castiel zmarszczył się i w milczeniu przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym odezwał się ponownie, zbolałym głosem. = Nawet nie przyszedł, by ze mną pomówić… Musi być na mnie naprawdę wściekły… =  
Gabriel drgnął z zakłopotaniem, natychmiast wyglądając na winnego, i Anna to zauważyła.  
= Gabriel…? = zarumienił się i spojrzał na nią, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. Anna sapnęła. = Gabriel! Coś ty zrobił?! =  
= Nic!... Ja tylko… Przyszedł tu w zeszłą sobotę… = Castiel gwałtownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Gabe`a szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mężczyzna skrzywił się widząc powoli rosnącą furię we wzroku Castiela, i podświadomie się uchylił. = I… powiedziałem mu, że Castiel śpi, i kazałem odejść… =  
= I? = głos Castiela był cichy, ale obrzeżony gniewem.  
= I... powiedziałem mu… że nigdy więcej nie chcesz go widzieć. =  
Castiel zbladł i drżącą dłonią zakrył sobie usta.  
= Och… Boże… Nie… Gabriel, proszę, powiedz mi, że kłamiesz…? = Castielowi załamał się głos, a z ust wydobyło mu się załamane łkanie, kiedy Gabriel pokręcił głową i spojrzał na ziemię. = Czemu miałbyś TO ZROBIĆ?! =  
= Bo byłeś taki smutny, Cassie! Złamał ci serce, a ja… nie chciałem, by to się ponownie stało, jasne? Sam to powiedziałeś, że wyjeżdża i że cię okłamał i- =  
= Gabriel, ale to jest MÓJ wybór. Byłem na niego wkurzony i kazałem mu odejść, ale… Ale to nie znaczy, że tego naprawdę chcę! =  
Anna złapała Castiela za rękę i ścisnęła ją. Brat uspokoił się nieco, oddychając szybko, i Anna odezwała się w tej ciszy.  
= A czego chcesz, Castiel…? Czego naprawdę chcesz? =  
= Chcę Deana. =  
= I? =  
= Chcę, by Dean tu został… by CHCIAŁ tu zostać… ze mną. Chcę, by pisał swoje głupie książki na komputerze pod figowcami, chcę mu każdego ranka przynosić kawę i kazać mu próbować nowych ciast, i nigdy więcej nie zasypiać samotnie, Anno, bo on byłby tutaj. I nie musiałbym się martwić o inną rodzinę w Ameryce, bo to ja byłbym jego rodziną, a on zostałby tu, we Francji, ze mną, i- =  
Anna położyła palec na drżących ustach brata i mężczyzna ucichł, patrząc na nią z płaczem. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w czoło, po czym objęła mu twarz.  
= Wobec tego, Castiel, czemu tu jeszcze jesteś? =  
Castiel przełknął ciężko, gdy słowa Anny wsiąkły i wywołały eksplozję w jego umyśle i sercu, wszystkie gdybania i zmartwienia zniknęły, bo nagle się już nie liczyły, ani trochę. Sekundę później Castiel wypadł za drzwi i zawołał taksówkę, nie trudząc się nawet zdejmowaniem fartucha, i kazał kierowcy spieszyć się do hotelu, w którym, jak wiedział, zatrzymał się Dean.

Sam dzwonił teraz każdego dnia. Dean wiedział, że brat się o niego martwił, i kiedy telefon w pokoju zadzwonił trzeci raz tego dnia, Dean był pewien, że Sam uważał, iż on zamierzał zrobić sobie krzywdę i własnoręcznie zakończyć ból i żal. Więc Dean pogadał z nim o wszystkim i o niczym, o tym, jak dobrze mu szło z książką, i zapytał go o pewne szczegóły fabuły, co do których potrzebował drugiej opinii. Wysłuchał Sama rozmawiającego o dzieciakach sąsiadów i jak ostatnio zawsze wpadały, chcąc się bawić z Jessiką. W środę po południu Sam zapytał go, czyby nie przyjechał i nie został z nimi, na co Dean zgodził się bez dalszego jeżenia. Cicho zaczął się pakować, zabrał z łazienki wszystkie swoje osobiste rzeczy, podobnie z małego salonu i sypialni. Skończył przed północą, usiadł na łóżku i przez chwilę rozglądał się po pokoju. Zamknął oczy, odcinając się od wspomnień o sobie i Casie. To było coś dobrego. Zamierzał zostawić to za sobą. Zamierzał zapomnieć o Casie. A przynajmniej zamierzał spróbować. Myślenie o nim i o jego ostrych słowach przekazanych mu przez kuzyna za bardzo bolało i groziło rozerwaniem serca na jeszcze mniejsze kawałeczki.   
W czwartek rano taksówka podjechała z piętnastominutowym wyprzedzeniem i Dean wytoczył się z windy, by się szybko wymeldować. 40-minutowa podróż do Sama i Jess minęła w ciszy, Dean ignorował znajome, mijane ulice i wbijał wzrok w dłonie złożone na kolanach. Brat z narzeczoną powitali go z otwartymi ramionami. Jess przygotowała solidne śniadanie i kiedy jedli i rozmawiali, Dean pierwszy raz od wielu dni był w stanie zapomnieć o swoich zmartwieniach i złamanym sercu…

Było nieco po południu, gdy w czwartek Castiel dotarł do hotelu, szybko zapłacił taksówkarzowi i podbiegł do recepcji. Mężczyzna za ladą spojrzał na zdyszanego, niespokojnego mężczyznę i powoli uniósł brew.  
= W czym mogę panu pomóc? =  
= Tak, tak, mam taką nadzieję… Muszę pomówić z panem Winchesterem… Czy mógłby pan zadzwonić do jego pokoju? =  
Mężczyzna wpisał coś w komputer i zaczął przeglądać ich zapiski. Odchrząknął i spojrzał na Casa nieco znudzonym wzrokiem.  
= W tej chwili nie ma pana Winchestera zameldowanego w hotelu… proszę pana. =  
Castiel poczuł, że całe ciało po prostu mu zamarło, każda komórka, każdy atom zatrzymały się na chwilę, kiedy dotarły do niego te słowa.  
=… Co?...=  
= … Nie ma pana Winches- =  
= Tak, jasne, ale… to niemożliwe, mieszkał tu przez miesiąc… =  
Mężczyzna, zdaniem Castiela, ruszał się zbyt wolno; dłonie drżały Casowi tak mocno, e musiał je schować w kieszeniach, by to ukryć.  
= Ach… Dean Winchester… Wymeldował się dziś o 8 rano. =  
Pod Castielem ugięły się kolana, więc szybko wyszarpnął dłonie z kieszeni i dla podtrzymania się złapał się marmurowej lady, bo aż się zatoczył po tym, co mężczyzna mu powiedział.  
Dean zniknął. Dean odszedł. Dean go naprawdę zostawił i wrócił do Ameryki… Cas oblizał się i z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze, po czym odezwał się do zdumionego recepcjonisty.  
= Ja… Um… Czy on… zostawił jakiś list czy cokolwiek? My… mieliśmy się spotkać. =  
Mężczyzna uniósł brew, ale odwrócił się i spojrzał w folder z wiadomościami zostawionymi dla i przez klientów hotelu. Przejrzał je, ponownie zbyt wolno, jak na gust Castiela. Zwrócił się do niego twarzą i Cas był w stanie powiedzieć na widok jego wyrazu twarzy, że nie… Dean nie zostawił listu.   
A Cas nie miał możliwości się z nim skontaktować. Hotel był jedynym miejscem, jakie znał, by to zrobić, poza jego komórką, i chociaż Dean kupił francuski numer na kartę na czas pobytu tutaj… to w Ameryce na nic by mu się nie przydał.  
Cas w podziękowaniu skinął głową urzędnikowi i powoli, roztrzęsiony, wyszedł z hotelu. W milczeniu wracał do kawiarni; pięciomilowy spacer się ciągnął, gdy on wlókł się noga za nogą, ignorując cały otaczający go świat. Każdą myślą był przy Deanie, przy tym, jak niepospolicie wszystko spieprzył, jak popełniał błąd za błędem i że teraz Dean naprawdę odjechał – zupełnie tak, jak Castiel powiedział, że tego chciał.  
Ale tak nie było, nie naprawdę… Cała jego walka i brak poczucia bezpieczeństwa wyrastały z lęku przed utratą Deana, a nie z tego, co mężczyzna naprawdę zrobił czy powiedział. Castiel zdławił szloch, gdy uświadomił sobie, że na własną rękę urzeczywistnił swe najgorsze obawy, bo bał się miłości tak bardzo, że zabił ją, gdy dopiero zaczynała naprawdę rozkwitać.   
Cas nie zasnął ani tej nocy, ani następnej, i do soboty był takim strzępem człowieka, że Gabriel i Anna na zmianę zmuszali go, by wziął prysznic i zjadł, by wstał i pomógł w kuchni. Jednak wszystko robił mechanicznie, wciąż myśląc o Deanie i o wszystkim, co powinni mieć, gdyby tylko wszystkiego nie spierdolił.

Dni mijały dość spokojnie i pomimo kochającego, rodzinnego otoczenia serce Deana było ciężkie i odrętwiałe. Pisał więcej, niż zdołał dokonać w ciągu dwóch miesięcy znajomości z Castielem, próbując ukryć się w pracy. Przywdział maskę cichego, ale radosnego gościa w domu, zaprzyjaźniał się z sąsiadami na cotygodniowych grillach, rozmawiał z listonoszami, kiedy zarówno Sam, jak i Jess byli w pracy, i od czasu do czasu bawił się z dzieciakami z naprzeciwka. Pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia pobytu u nich Jess położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, kiedy Dean pracował w ogrodzie przycinając krzaki róż i ścinając trawę. Sam stał za nią, opiekuńczo obejmując ją w talii, a uśmiech na jego twarzy przewyższał tylko ten na twarzy Jess.   
\- Dean, jestem w ciąży – powiedziała. Dean rzucił się na nią i mocno uściskał, mając w oczach łzy szczęścia.

Nadeszła piątkowa noc. Była to ostatnia noc pobytu u Sama i Jess, jego ostatnia oficjalna noc w Hawrze, we Francji. Lot miał zaplanowany na południe następnego dnia, spakował się i zamówił taksówkę. Siedzieli na ganku, popijali wino – Jess miała sok winogronowy – i po prostu cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Dean przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie nie myślał za wiele o Casie, ale im bliżej było jego wyjazdu, tym bardziej jego serce cierpiało i tęskniło za drugim mężczyzną. Kiedy Dean gwałtownie wstał, odstawił szklankę i spojrzał bratu stanowczo w oczy, Sam nie zapytał, co się dzieje. On i Jess wiedzieli, jak zawsze, po prostu rozumieli, co musiał zrobić.  
Dean udał się na najbliższy postój taksówek, wsiadł do pierwszej z brzegu i podał kierowcy adres Petits Gâteaux. Denerwował się w trakcie jazdy, wiercił i ruszał na siedzeniu, bez przerwy otrzepywał sobie ubrania. Kiedy przyjechali na miejsce, Dean chwilę dłużej posiedział w taksówce, nieoczekiwanie niezbyt pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł. Lekko pchnął drzwi do kawiarni, ale były już zamknięte. Zmieszany spojrzał na zegarek. Dopiero 22.00 O wiele za wcześnie, by Cas miał zamykać. Zmarszczył się i chwilę pomyślał, po czym udał się do tylnych drzwi, przelazł przez żelazne wrota i przeszedł przez dziedziniec. W kuchni paliło się światło i gdy podszedł bliżej, usłyszał znajomy głos śpiewający cicho do siebie. Deana zabolało serce, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił, jak bardzo tęsknił za Castielem, jak bardzo mu go brakowało. Wszedł do kawiarni, stanął przy ladzie i po prostu patrzył. Castiel pracował cicho, szybko, ale ostrożnie, i Dean nie mógł nie podziwiać jego profesjonalizmu. Wreszcie po, zdawałoby się, wielu godzinach, zebrał się na odwagę, stanął w drzwiach i lekko odchrząknął. Castiel podskoczył, i to całkiem dosłownie, upuścił garnek i łopatkę na podłogę i odwrócił się, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi, niedowierzającymi oczami.  
\- Hej, Cas…

Castiel spędził ostatnie trzy tygodnie żałując, że wszystko spieprzył, że wyjechał z Paryża, że nie wyjaśnił Gabrielowi lepiej, co się działo w jego głowie – wszystko, co sprawiło, że Dean wyjechał do Ameryki prawie miesiąc przed czasem. Rozważał napisanie do Deana na adres wydawcy i naprawdę stworzył już tuziny listów. Każdy jeden skończył wepchnięty do nocnego stolika, złożony w zaadresowanej kopercie, której Castiel nie był w stanie wysłać; nie mógł zrobić tego kroku wiedząc, że Dean odszedł i że prawdopodobnie nie chciał go więcej zobaczyć, nie po tym, jak on go potraktował i z pewnością nie po ostrych słowach Gabriela. Wrócił do zwykłego robienia pysznych posiłków dla miejscowych, ignorując turystów tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe, choć teraz, gdy przynajmniej częściowo płynnie mówił po angielsku, dużo łatwiej było się z nimi obchodzić. Dni mijały szybko, ale noce? Ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a Castiel jeszcze nie przespał całej nocy nie budząc się ze snu, który nie mógł się spełnić, z bolącym sercem, jakby jego klatka piersiowa była nagle o dwa rozmiary za mała i aż do bólu uciskała mu organy wewnętrzne. Nabrał zwyczaju spania z poduszką w ramionach, mocno zwiniętą tak, by miała w przybliżeniu rozmiar piersi Deana, i wtulał w nią twarz w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś pocieszenia, które nigdy mu nie wystarczało.  
Castiel był pewien, że już nigdy nie ujrzy Deana, i miał wrażenie, że chociaż nawet mógłby nie umrzeć z powodu złamanego serca, to czasami pragnąłby, aby to było możliwe, bo życie ze złamanym było boleśniejszą z tych dwóch opcji.  
Zatem, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki, przypuszczał, że to był Gabriel, i nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopóki przybysz się nie odezwał. Castiel był zaskoczony, że jedynie upuścił to, co trzymał w dłoniach, zamiast zwyczajnie zemdleć pod wpływem szoku.  
Otwarł szeroko oczy, a kolana mu zmiękły, gdy usiłował pojąć, że Dean naprawdę tu był, że nie był ułudą czy snem na jawie, czy też jedną z miliona dręczących fantazji, które miewał od czasu, gdy się rozstali. Nie, Dean naprawdę tu był, stał tuż przed nim i wyglądał w każdym calu na tego księcia, za którego Cas zawsze go uważał.  
\- Dean… - głos załamał mu się na tym imieniu, a dolna warga mu zadrżała, bo potrzebował całej swej samokontroli, by nie podbiec, nie rzucić się na niego, nie objąć go i szlochać i nie wyrzucić z siebie wszystkiego. – C-co ty tu robisz?

Dean nie wiedział o cichej wojnie w głowie Castiela, ale widział, jak szok w jego oczach powoli przechodził w ulgę i coś, co mogło być nadzieją. Odchrząknął i zmusił się, by odwrócić wzrok, by pozwolić błądzić oczom po dość nieporządnym pomieszczeniu, po tuzinach misek i przyrządów, po cukrze i mące rozsypanych na każdej powierzchni.  
\- Ja… sądzę, że przyjechałem się pożegnać – powiedział wreszcie głosem tak cichym i głębokim, że zastanawiał się, czy Castiel zrozumiał z tego choć słowo. Kiedy powoli podniósł głowę, na twarzy Castiela wciąż widniało tylko zmieszanie, i Dean potrzebował boleśnie długiej chwili, by przełamać tę niewidzialną, ale twardą barierę między nimi. – Po prostu chciałem cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć i… przeprosić… Znaczy za to, że cię okłamałem… - przełknął z wysiłkiem i spojrzał prosto w te niebieskie oczy, które wciąż kochał ponad wszystko. – Cas, chciałbym… zrobiłbym wszystko, by to naprawić…

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, oczy miał załzawione.  
\- Ja… Dean… myślałem, że już miesiąc temu wróciłeś do Ameryki… - z wahaniem zrobił krok naprzód i przygryzł dolną wargę, dławiąc napór słów, które groziły wyrwaniem się naprzód. Spojrzał na podłogę i odezwał się cicho, ale głos już mu się nie łamał. – Wybaczyłem ci to kłamstwo już jakiś czas temu… Ja… Dean, Gabriel cię okłamał… - Castiel bawił się troczkiem fartucha, w piersi go ściskało i oddychał płytko. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem tego, co on ci powtórzył… Tak mi przykro, że kazał ci tak myśleć… - skrzywił się wiedząc, ze to musiało być okropne doświadczenie, wiedząc, że gdyby usłyszał coś takiego od Sama, to też złamałaby mu serce myśl, że Dean tak się o nim wyraził.  
Wszystko było dziwne. Castiel przypuszczał, że Dean wrócił do domu wymeldowawszy się z hotelu, ale w ciągu kilku sekund skojarzył fakty i uświadomił sobie, że musiał pojechać do Sama i Jess. Oczywiście, że udał się do nich, w końcu męczyli go o to od czasu, kiedy tylko przyjechał do Francji, i już wcześniej spędził z nimi kilka dni… Zanim Cas kazał mu przyjść do siebie, zanim go nie objął i nie wyznał mu pierwszy raz, że go kochał. Na myśl o tym Castielowi serce opadło, a całe ciało zabolało od bardzo żywego wspomnienia tego, co stało się zaledwie 10 stóp od miejsca, w którym obecnie stali.  
Cas spojrzał na Deana znowu, popatrzył mu w oczy. Jego własne miały czerwone obwódki i były szkliste od łez, które w każdej chwili groziły wyrwaniem się na wolność.

W kilka sekund cały cel wizyty zmienił się o 180 stopni – Dean cały czas miał wrażenie, że Cas nie chciał go więcej widzieć, że już go sobie odpuścił i że prawdopodobnie by go wyrzucił w tej samej chwili, w której on postawiłby nogę w kawiarni. Castiel mówiący mu, że to wszystko było kłamstwem, że był równie nieszczęśliwy jak on z powodu rozstania – to wszystko było za dużo, uczucie ulgi, wściekłości i zmieszania okazało się za silne. Dean zrobił krok naprzód i złapał się kuchennego blatu, po czym zmusił się, by spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy.  
\- On… Ty nigdy…? – głos mu się załamał i Dean umilkł znowu, mocno ściskając krawędź blatu. – Więc to wszystko było na nic? – powiedział wreszcie ze łzami gniewu w oczach. – Ja tam, kurwa, umierałem bez ciebie, a on... on po prostu…  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyszedł na dziedziniec, przykucnął na schodach, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i po prostu oddychał.

Castiel zawahał się, potem powoli wyszedł za Deanem i w milczeniu usiadł obok niego na schodach prowadzących na dziedziniec. Siedział tak przez chwilę.  
\- Gabriel wie, że źle postąpił… - odezwał się. – Ale… Kiedy odkryłem, co zrobił, było już za późno… Ja… - przełknął gulę w gardle i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, złożone na kolanach i mocno zaciśnięte wokół siebie. – Pojechałem do twojego hotelu… A ciebie nie było – Castiel zamknął oczy. – Myślałem, że wyjechałeś… - szepnął z bólem – że wróciłeś do Ameryki… I to wszystko była moja wina, ponieważ kazałem ci odejść, ponieważ byłem na ciebie tak wściekły… i przerażony… I… myślałem, że naprawdę wyjechałeś… - pozwolił łzom płynąć, padać gorącymi kroplami na ręce. Zwinął się w sobie, przyjmując postawę obronną. Spojrzał w górę na przygarbioną postać mężczyzny, którego kochał, siedzącego na ciemnym dziedzińcu jego kawiarni, i miał wrażenie, że z ramion spadł mu stukilowy ciężar, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko było wielkim nieporozumieniem. Dean wciąż tu był… I wciąż go pragnął.  
Dopóki sobie nie przypomniał, że Dean przyszedł powiedzieć „żegnaj”. Wtedy ten miażdżący ciężar z pełną siłą spadł mu ponownie na pierś.  
\- Zaraz… Przyszedłeś… się pożegnać? – otwarł oczy nieco szerzej i pojawiła się w nich panika, sprawiając, że Cas zaczął oddychać krótko i płytko.

Dean płakał cicho, nie patrząc w górę, nic nie mówiąc, dopóki Castiel nie umilkł znowu. Wziął głęboki wdech, uspokoił się. Krew szumiała mu w uszach.  
\- Mój lot… Wyjeżdżam jutro… Myślałem… myślałem, że tego właśnie chciałeś… - wstał powoli, każdy ruch bolał jak na najgorszym kacu w życiu, i wiedział, że był to fizyczny ból ponownej utraty Casa. Na twarzy Castiela widniał szok, niedowierzanie i odrobina rozczarowania oraz gniew, wszystko, co Dean sam czuł. – Cas, ja wciąż cię kocham… nie… nie chcę odchodzić… - postąpił krok w stronę Casa i ostrożnie, niepewnie pogładził go po dłoni. Spojrzał mu w oczy. – Proszę, Cas… - odezwał się cichym, pełnym bólu głosem - … Nie pozwól mi odejść, proszę…

Cas chwycił Deana za rękę i pociągnął go w dół tak, że Dean praktycznie się na nim położył. Mniejszy mężczyzna mocno objął go za plecy, wypłakując mu kolejne słowa w szyję.  
\- Dean, ja nigdy nie chciałem, byś odchodził! Nigdy! Tak się bałem, że cię stracę… Każdy w mojej rodzinie… Dean, oni umierają z powodu złamanego serca… Jedno odchodzi, a potem… Ich partner idzie za nimi miesiąc lub dwa później… - odsunął się i objął twarz Deana, trzymał ją delikatnie i kciukami gładził mu policzki. – Popełniłem błąd odpychając cię od siebie… Bałem się, że się pogrążę… A teraz wiem, ze bardziej boję się cię stracić, niż kiedykolwiek bałem się śmierci – Cas mówiąc patrzył Deanowi w oczy. Głos mu drżał od wypełniających go emocji. – Zostań tu, we Francji… Zostań ze mną. Nie dbam o to, czy masz rodzinę, dom czy cokolwiek innego tam, w Ameryce… Chcę, byś był tu ze mną, tylko ze mną… - słowa padały pospiesznie, ostatnie zabarwione wstydem, że tak samolubnie odciągał Deana od wszystkiego, co ten miał w domu, od tego, co Castiel sobie wymyślił i przypuszczał, że Dean przed nim ukrywał.

Przez chwilę Dean chciał jedynie rozkoszować się uczuciami, które przez niego przepływały, ulgą, radością, szczęściem, miłością… ale słowa Castiela zostawiły mu w ustach nieprzyjemny posmak. Dean odsunął się nieznacznie i zmieszany spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Ja nie… Co każe ci myśleć, że ktokolwiek tam na mnie czeka? – lekko pokręcił głową i dotknął dłoni Castiela na swoich policzkach, przytrzymując je tam. Nieznacznie przechylił głowę. – Mówiłem ci, Cas, że jesteś jedyny… Ja bym nigdy… Tam czeka na mnie tylko puste mieszkanie… - uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się, ale nie przestał mówić, nie mógł przestać zapewniać Casa, że poważnie tak myślał. - Cas, gdybyś tylko ze mną pogadał… Rozmawiałem już ze swoim wydawcą i on powiedział, że gówno go obchodzi, gdzie na świecie pracuję, byleby była tam elektryczność i linia telefoniczna.  
A kiedy Cas wciąż patrzył na niego z tą zszokowaną, niedowierzającą miną, Dean nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Pochylił się, jedną dłonią złapał Casa pod brodę, uniósł ją nieco i delikatnie go pocałował. Wybuchły fajerwerki, jakby Sylwester, Boże Narodzenie i Czwarty Lipca nadeszły jednocześnie, każde zmartwienie, każdy lęk zniknęły mu z piersi i zamiast tego wypełniły ją radość, szczęście i miłość.

Cas zadrżał całym ciałem pod dotykiem Deana, przeszedł go niemal prąd, gdy Dean go pocałował – był to ich pierwszy pocałunek od czasu, gdy się ostatnio widzieli… Castiel objął Deana za kark i przyciągnął go bliżej, kładąc się na schodach tak, że Dean leżał na nim. Westchnął w pocałunku i przerwał go, aby spojrzeć Deanowi w jego piękne, soczyście zielone oczy.  
\- Proszę… powiedz mi, że tu zostaniesz… Ze mną… - pocałował Deana jeszcze raz, powoli i miękko. – Jesteś wszystkim… Dean, tak bardzo cię kocham…

Kiedy Cas pocałował go znowu, Dean uśmiechnął się, pełen zadowolenia i ulgi, a jego odpowiedź była zaledwie muśnięciem powietrza na ustach Castiela.  
\- Cas, nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię.  
Otwarł oczy, odwzajemnił ten pełen tęsknoty wzrok, po czym schylił się znowu i pocałował go głębiej. Wodził językiem po spierzchniętej skórze, drażnił się, dopóki Castiel nie rozchylił ust, wpuszczając go do środka, a kiedy ich języki się spotkały, Dean poczuł się, jakby wreszcie wrócił do domu. Jedną dłoń zostawił na policzku Castiela, łagodnie trzymając go w miejscu, gładząc kciukiem ciepłą skórę na gardle, a drugą podążył w dół jego ciała, po mocnej piersi, po płaskim brzuchu i udach. Dotyk wywołał w Castielu rozkoszne dreszcze.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą… Tak bardzo… - powiedział i był jedynie słabo zaskoczony potrzebą wyraźnie brzmiącą mu w głosie.

Z ust Castiela wyrwał się lekki krzyk pełen pragnienia i potrzeby.   
\- Dean… potrzebuję cię…  
Objął Deana mocniej za ramiona i uniósł się, by go znowu pocałować, spragniony więcej Deana, wszystkiego, za czym tęsknił przez miniony miesiąc. Wyprężył biodra w stronę mężczyzny pozwalając, by każda niepewność zniknęła w tym, jak Dean go obejmował i odwzajemniał pocałunki.  
Cas usiadł i na chwilę odepchnął Deana, po czym wstał i pociągnął go za sobą do kawiarni, w stronę schodów. Zatrzymał się po drodze i pchnął go na lodówkę, by ponownie chciwie go pocałować, szeroko otwierając usta, by przyjąć jego jęki, bawiąc się z jego językiem i skubiąc mu wargi.  
\- Dean… proszę, chcę znowu być twój…

Dean nie był w stanie powiedzieć wiele więcej poza „Tak” i „Łóżko”, bo oto znowu się całowali, głodni i desperacko spragnieni czegoś więcej. Powoli, ale pewnie dotarli na górę. Dean poprowadził Castiela tyłem, dopóki ten nie dotarł do łóżka i nie padł na nie, pociągając Deana za sobą. Przetaczali się po nim bez celu, każdy z nich walczył o dominację, aż wreszcie Cas się poddał, puścił nadgarstki Deana i zamiast tego objął go za szyję, pogłębiając ich pocałunki. Dean naparł na niego od dołu, ocierając się o niego biodrami, a Cas z gotowością rozsunął nogi, robiąc Deanowi miejsce. Dean opuścił ręce na biodra Castiela, szybko rozpiął mu spodnie i zanurkował do środka. Pogładził gorącą skórę miednicy, pobawił się z krótkimi włoskami na dole i wreszcie delikatnie złapał fiuta. Jęki dochodzące od Casa brzmiały jak muzyka, niczym symfonia, za którą Dean tęsknił już zbyt długo, niczym melodia, od której całe jego ciało mruczało z zadowolenia.

Castiel krzyknął, gdy Dean objął jego fiuta, i całym ciałem drgnął w stronę mężczyzny. Objął Deana za plecy i przyciągnął do siebie po następny głęboki pocałunek, dygocząc i oddychając płytko.  
Cas w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu na sprawianiu sobie rozkoszy. Mógł dojść jedynie fantazjując o Deanie, a te fantazje z równym prawdopodobieństwem mogły go doprowadzić do płaczu, jak do orgazmu.  
Nie zaskakiwało więc, że po chwili czy dwóch Castiel się napiął, zamknął oczy i odrzucił głowę w tył, z lekkim stęknięciem dochodząc Deanowi na dłoń i ściskając tył jego koszuli.  
\- Achhh… - zadrżał przez chwilę, po czym otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Deana, czerwieniąc się jaskrawo. - Mon Dieu…  
Oddech powoli mu się uspokajał, ale wciąż był nieco przyspieszony, pierś mu się podnosiła i opadała pod torsem Deana.

Dean zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł drżenie ciała Castiela i potem, zaledwie sekundy później, ciepły płyn spływający mu po palcach.  
\- Amen – zgodził się z zadowolonym uśmiechem, dalej ostrożnie pocierając Casa. Pochylił się, by pocałować go ponownie. Najpierw musnął ustami jego czerwone policzki i nos, a potem przycisnął je do jego ust. – Nie martw się… Też jestem blisko – powiedział cicho, lekko skubiąc Castielowi ucho i całując go po szyi, zatrzymując się co chwila, by lekko possać i zostawiając ciemnoczerwone znaki wszędzie tam, gdzie były jego usta. – Proszę, Cas… Potrzebuję cię…

Cas szybko przerzucił Deana na plecy, zdjął własną koszulę, po czym zrzucił spodnie i bieliznę. Ruszał się szybko, aby móc dobrać się do Deana. Ręce mu nieco drżały, nie ze zdenerwowania, ale z oczekiwania. Dotykać Deana w taki sposób ponownie było czymś, na co miał nadzieję, ale nigdy naprawdę nie myślał, że się znowu wydarzy.  
Rozpiął Deanowi dżinsy i szybko rozsunął zamek, podciągnął mu koszulę w górę i pochylił się, by całować i gryźć gładką skórę, którą tam znalazł. Jedną dłonią zanurkował w bokserkach Deana, objął zręcznymi palcami całą jego długość i ścisnął łagodnie, podczas gdy drugą zsunął spodnie nieco niżej, by uwolnić mu fiuta.  
Cas działał szybko; odsunął bokserki, odsłonił męskość Deana i z gardłowym jękiem objął ustami czubek. Tęsknił za tym, by dotykać Deana i sprawiać mu rozkosz. Powiódł językiem wokół czubka i potem wsunął go sobie głębiej do ust, podczas gdy drugą dłonią objął podstawę, by trzymać go stabilnie.

Dean byłby pochwalił Casa, byłby uznał i docenił jego działania, gdyby tylko był teraz w stanie myśleć jasno. Wbił palce w pościel pod sobą, podczas gdy grzeszne usta Casa zamknęły się na jego fiucie, obejmując go łagodnie swoim tak bardzo znajomym ciepłem. Dean stęknął nisko, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i otwarł usta, dysząc gardłowo.  
\- C-cas… O Boże, Cas…  
Pogładził Casa po barkach, po karku i wreszcie wsunął palce w jego grube, czarne włosy, ściskając je, jakby to była jedyna rzecz utrzymująca go przy życiu, przy zdrowych zmysłach. Obaj nie dotykali się przez zbyt długi czas i tak, jak Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać po zaledwie kilku pociągnięciach kilka minut wcześniej, Dean nie był w stanie stłumić dzikiego jęku, gdy Castiel wziął go głęboko do gardła, gdy lizał mu czubek fiuta i sprawił, że doszedł w rekordowym czasie. Złapał Casa za włosy jedną ręką, drugą opuścił na jego ramię i mocno wbił palce w ciało, gdy Cas ssał go w trakcie orgazmu.

Cas powoli odsunął się od Deana i wpełzł wyżej na łóżko obok niego. Pocałował go powoli i leniwie, teraz, gdy zaspokoili najpilniejszą potrzebę. Zamknął oczy tłumiąc gorące łzy, ale one i tak popłynęły mu po policzkach, gdy ponownie łkał Deanowi przy ustach.  
Dean odsunął się i pogładził go po policzku, ale Cas tylko potrząsnął głową i dotknął dłoni Deana, przyciskając ją sobie mocniej do twarzy. Oczy wciąż miał mocno zaciśnięte.  
\- Dean, myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę… - Castiel otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Deana, ich niebieski kolor był jeszcze żywszy niż zwykle z powodu piekących łez, które płynęły mu cicho z oczu. – Nie masz pojęcia… jak jest mi przykro… - przysunął się bliżej i oparł czołem o czoło Deana. Obaj leżeli na bokach jak nawiasy, twarzami do siebie i obejmowali wszystko, co się w tym momencie naprawdę liczyło – tylko ich dwóch w tej sypialni, w ciszy nocy.

Dean spojrzał na Casa, a łzy w oczach kochanka zapiekły go jak ogień, kiedy je wytarł.  
\- Ciii, ciii… - Dean położył dłoń na ustach Castiela, powstrzymując go od gadania, od karania się bardziej, niż już to sobie zrobił. – Wystarczająco długo cierpiałeś… Obaj cierpieliśmy… Po prostu… Po prostu już o tym nie rozmawiajmy, dobrze?  
Pocałował go ponownie, powoli, ale bardziej namiętnie, niż kilka chwil temu, zdecydowany sprawić, by Cas zapomniał, by uwierzył w jego słowa. Przez jakiś czas nie rozmawiali, rozdzielając się tylko dla nabrania powietrza. Dean z niechęcią stwierdził, że całe ciało go bolało, że miał ciężkie kończyny, a powieki zamykały mu się ze zmęczeniem. Zamruczał z dezaprobatą, przytulił się do ciepłego, nagiego Castiela, objął go w talii i przyciągnął bliżej. Już na pół zasypiał, kiedy coś przyszło mu do głowy. Niechętnie usiadł na łóżku, sięgnął po leżące na podłodze spodnie i wyciągnął z nich telefon. Zauważywszy zmieszane spojrzenie Castiela uśmiechnął się tylko i pocałował go uspokajająco.  
\- Nie martw się, skarbie. Muszę tylko odwołać lot…

Castiel zarumienił się, ale nie umiał powstrzymać pełnego ulgi uśmiechu, który rozlał mu się na twarzy. Padł z powrotem na łóżko i zaśmiał się lekko, będąc szczęśliwym, naprawdę szczęśliwym, pierwszy raz od miesiąca.  
Zadrżał nieco i nakrył się kołdrą, po czym przytulił się do poduszki, upewniając się, by zostawić Deanowi drugą stronę nietkniętą, by mógł przysunąć się do niego, gdy tylko skończy rozmowę. Cas zaczerwienił się patrząc na mocne ciało Deana, gdy ten spacerował po jego sypialni i cicho rozmawiał z kimś, kto prawdopodobnie pracował na lotnisku.  
Dopiero wtedy do Casa dotarło, że Dean naprawdę to robił – że dla niego zostawał we Francji. Cas uśmiechnął się, sapnął cicho ze szczęścia i ukrył twarz pod poduszką, by zamaskować radosny chichot.  
To był spełniony sen, że Dean naprawdę zostawał, że chciał ponad wszystko być z Casem, tak samo, jak Cas ponad wszystko chciał mieć Deana przy sobie. Nic nie zatrzymywało Deana w Stanach, więc odcinanie się byłoby czymś niewiele więcej, niż sprzedażą domu i przeprowadzką na stałe tutaj. Sam i Jess już tu mieszkali, jak Dean powiedział, więc nie było powodu, by miał nie mieszkać tu, w Hawrze, skąd miał do nich naprawdę niedaleko…   
Gdy usłyszał ciszę, odsunął sobie poduszkę z twarzy i spojrzał na Deana, unoszącego się nad nim z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. Cas przygryzł usta i uśmiechnął się, wzruszając lekko ramionami.  
\- Szczęśliwy – powiedział, i to jedno słowo wyjaśniało wszystko.

Odwołanie lotu nie było problemem, tak jak Dean przypuszczał, i chociaż opłata w wysokości połowy ceny biletu bolała, to akurat teraz Dean nie umiał się martwić o pieniądze i o nic innego poza Casem. Kiedy wrócił do łóżka, Cas ukrywał twarz pod poduszką, a gdy wreszcie spojrzał na Deana, był zaczerwieniony z radości.  
\- Wiem – powiedział Dean, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Ja też.  
Cas podniósł kołdrą i Dean bez wahania przyjął zaproszenie, wsunął się do łóżka i jeszcze raz przytulił się do niego, kładąc mu ręce na biodrze i ramieniu, oplatając nogami jego nogi. Leżeli tak przez jakiś czas, choć żaden nie wiedział, jak długo. Dean gładził ciało mężczyzny przed sobą, mężczyzny, dla którego gotów był oddać wszystko, mężczyzny, w którym był całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochany od pierwszej chwili, w której go zobaczył. Uśmiechnął się po tym stwierdzeniu i kiedy po niemal wieczności odezwał się ponownie, głos miał cichy, ale pełen obietnic.  
\- Chłopie, musisz mnie nauczyć francuskiego.

Cas zaśmiał się łagodnie i potaknął.  
\- Nauczę, Dean…   
Przysunął się i pocałował Deana, objął go za szyję i pociągnął na siebie. Tej nocy kochali się powoli, całymi godzinami wydzierając z siebie nawzajem jęki, sapnięcia i krzyki rozkoszy, aż wreszcie żaden z nich nie mógł się ruszać. Wtedy zasnęli w swoich ramionach, z przypadkowo narzuconą na siebie kołdrą.  
Ostatnią myślą Casa przed zaśnięciem była ta, że w tej chwili był najszczęśliwszy w życiu – i że od tego momentu mogło być tylko coraz lepiej.

SIEDEM MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ

\- Dean, pospiesz się! Nie zamierzam się spóźnić na powrót mojej córki chrzestnej do domu!  
Dean popędził schodami w dół z naręczem prezentów, które Castiel zapakował wcześniej w tym tygodniu w oczekiwaniu na przyjęcie powitalne, jakie urządzali razem z Anną i Gabrielem oraz kilkoma innymi osobami dla kłębka radości Sama i Jess.  
Pospiesznie wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli w półgodzinną trasę do domu Sama i Jess, gdzie Anna i Gabriel już czekali, udekorowawszy dom balonami, plakatami i serpentynami w kolorach fioletowym i żółtym, neutralnych, jako że płeć dziecka nadal była niewiadomą, gdy robili zakupy.  
Castiel wciąż był podekscytowany samym faktem nazwania go ojcem chrzestnym, choć naprawdę nie powinien być, zważywszy, jak on, Sam i Jess zbliżyli się do siebie przez ostatnie 7 miesięcy.  
Stali się jedną, spójną jednostką rodzinną, każdy starał się pomóc drugiemu, Jess i Anna zaprzyjaźniły się niemal w ciągu jednej nocy, a Sam i Gabriel dogadali, co dość dziwne, na tle ich miłości do wszystkiego, co wiązało się z historią. Dean i Cas patrzyli, jak ich dwa światy zderzyły się ze sobą i zamiast skruszyć się i złamać, zwyczajnie przesunęły i stopiły, aż nie dało się powiedzieć, gdzie się jeden zaczynał, a drugi kończył.  
Castiel czuł się nieprawdopodobnie szczęśliwy stojąc w kuchni u Sama i Jess, kończąc przyniesiony ze sobą tort, bo znalazł to – rodzinę, której był pozbawiony od czasu, kiedy jego i Anny rodzice umarli. Spojrzał do salonu, w którym siedział Dean, i ponownie powiedział Annie, że wszystko było dobrze i by przestała tak świrować z powodu obrazu, jaki przyniosła, bo był pewien, że Jess się spodoba. Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie i ponownie spuścił wzrok, bo ogarnęło go obezwładniające uczucie przynależności.

Poprzednie miesiące upłynęły dość szybko i wszystko ułożyło się zaskakująco gładko.  
Pomimo ciągłych twierdzeń Deana, że to nie było nic wielkiego, przeprowadzka do Francji okazała się naprawdę dużym krokiem dla 28-letniego pisarza. Cieszył się, że Cas nie oczekiwał od niego natychmiastowego zamieszkania razem, więc Dean jeszcze przez jakiś czas został w swoim hotelu, dając im trochę więcej czasu na doświadczenie związku w tej nowej, innej sytuacji. Dwa miesiące temu, kiedy brzuch Jess już był okrągły jak piłka, Dean wyrzucił zmartwienia za burtę i poprosił Casa, by zamieszkali razem. Cas praktycznie rzucił się na Deana, wywołując śmiech u wszystkich przy stole. Nawet Gabriel zdawał się być bardziej akceptujący co do związku Deana i Casa, próbując wynagrodzić, jak umiał, swój okropny błąd. Dean doceniał te wysiłki i jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery, to już wybaczył temu zazwyczaj radosnemu mężczyźnie, ale wciąż rozkoszował się małymi przysługami, jakie Gabe wyrządzał mu od czasu do czasu. Cieszył się, że ich obie rodziny się polubiły, bo była to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie da się zaplanować, a tylko mieć na to nadzieję. Więc, gdy Sam i Jess zapytali Deana, czy byłby to dla niego problem, gdyby poprosili Casa, aby został ojcem chrzestnym ich dziecka, z radością się zgodził.  
\- Znacie mnie, zapomniałbym o jej lub jego urodzinach i cały czas bym rozczarowywał – powiedział i uściskał bratową.  
Wyraz twarzy Casa, kiedy go o to poprosili, był bezcenny, i Dean nie zamieniłby jego łez radości na nic na świecie. Wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień i Sam pojechał odebrać narzeczoną i ich malutką córeczkę ze szpitala. Dean dołączył do Casa w kuchni, objął mu biodra ramieniem i lekko pocałował w szyję.  
\- Wygląda idealnie – wyszeptał w ciepłą skórę, czując, jak Castiel lekko zadrżał pod tym dotykiem, i uśmiechnął się. – Ale wiesz, niemowlaki zazwyczaj nie jedzą tortów…  
Dostał za to szturchnięcie w bok, ale tylko lekko się zaśmiał, stanął u boku Casa i patrzył, jak jego zręczne palce lukrowały tort. Większość gości siedziała w salonie, rozmawiając radośnie. Gabriel i Anna podawali wino musujące i świeżo wyciśnięty sok z winogron. Kiedy drzwi się otwarły, Cas zawahał się, ale Dean wziął go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Wszyscy na chwilę ucichli patrząc, jak Jessica odsunęła miękki dziecięcy kocyk i pokazała śliczną, malutką buzię Cécilii Winchester. Potem złożyła ją ostrożnie w nieco drżących ramionach Castiela i wykrzyknęła „Potrzebuję drinka.”  
Goście wybuchnęli śmiechem i jeden po drugim wstali, stukając się kieliszkami z Samem i Jess, po czym kolejno podchodzili przyjrzeć się dziecku. Cas obejmował ją, jakby była zrobiona ze szkła, łagodnie kołysał ją w silnych ramionach, a Dean uśmiechał się z dumą.  
\- Cas, świetnie radzisz sobie z dzieckiem! Wy też powinniście sobie jedno sprawić – zawołał Sam z drugiego końca pokoju i mrugnął do Deana, który zaczerwienił się mocno i rzucił ciastkiem w ogólnym kierunku brata. Kiedy odwrócił się do Casa, zauważył podobny rumieniec na jego twarzy, któremu towarzyszył lekki uśmiech. I tak… Nigdy by się do tego nikomu nie przyznał – szczególnie Samowi – ale z Casem był gotów zrobić wszystko, zostawić wszystko, jak długo byli razem i Cas był szczęśliwy.


End file.
